Naruto: What we are
by OkamiNoKage
Summary: Naruto left Konoha after an incident 6 years ago, now he is back. With him are a sensei a friend and a stranger who is a fellow jinchuuriki. powerful naruto naru x hina, oc x femhaku, lee x ino
1. Chapter 1

„_**What we are"**_

Summery:

Naruto left Konoha after an incident 6 years ago, now he is back. With him are a sensei a friend and a stranger who is a fellow jinchuuriki. powerful naruto naru **x **hina, oc x femhaku, lee x ino

disclaimer:

I don´t own Naruto or any other anime/manga/book/etc. -content that makes an apearance in this _**FAN-FIC**_ which is called like this ("_FAN-__**FICTION**_") for a reason. and just so you know this will be my disclaimer for the WHOLE fic meaning i´m not goin´to write it every time.

this is my first fic so...i hope you´ll enjoy it...please R&R.. say what i do nice...bad.. pathetic...what ever you think would make me better

IMPORTANT:

i´m a SLOOOOOW writer and english is just my 2nd tongue so i will try to update as fast and to make as little mistakes as possible

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 1

-The reason he left-

It was a day like every other in Konoha. And like every other day guard duty was as boring as something could be. Because of that it's understandable that the two Chunin standing in front of the gates began smiling when they saw the four figures approach. There was one taller figure, most likely a man if the stature of him made any indication, and three smaller ones. All four wore cloaks, the man and two of the others light brown ones and the last figure a black one. The cloaks concealed the clothes of the four and the hoods they had, hung low in their faces not showing them one bit.

As they came in front of the gates one of the Chunins spoke up „Halt! State your name and business in Konoha"

The man took of his hood and forth came black hair, cut like a bowl, and creepy big eyebrows.

"Maito Gai, the beautiful green beast of Konoha, coming back from a long term training mission together with my youthful students Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto. We also have a most youthful young man with us that wants to join the ranks of Konohas Shinobi."

At the name of the blond Jinchuuriki the other guard stiffened, his only thoughts being _"The demon is back? I thought he died six years ago? Damn I have to warn the others and see if we can't end what we seemingly failed all these years ago."_

"I have to know the name of the new one. Just for records" said the first guard smiling, being one of the few who understood the burden Narrator carried and happy that he was back and not dead like the rumours said.

"My name is Reikon. Rosuto Reikon." said a quiet voice from under the black cloak. And with that said the four of them walked on, their destination being the office of the Hokage.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, also known as 'The Professor' because of his wisdom and knowledge of the Jutsus of Konoha, was standing in his office, looking out of the window and over Konoha.

_"Has it already been 6 years since this damnable night?...Naruto....I hope you can forgive them at some point in the future." _If one of the ninja of the village walked into the office now he would have seen just how old the Hokage really was. „Time_ to see just how much you have changed. Here they come."_

Sarutobi turned and sat down at his table. Just at that moment a knock was heard and one of the ANBU guards stepped in." Hokage-sama? Maito Gai and his... team is back and wishes to see you"

"Let them in" Sarutobi said, his face not giving away is curiosity as to why the man said the word 'team' in such a strange way.

The ANBU left and a minute later four people walked in. Gai had is hood still down so the Hokage could easily identify him. The others still had there hood on so he couldn't make them out.

"Good to see you back Gai" was the warm welcome from the Hokage which was accompanied with a smile that clearly showed he meant what he said. "And of course you two too ... Lee-kun ... Naruto-kun."

At this words the two with the brown cloaks removed their hoods and forth came a blonde and a black mane, both spiked. The black shock of hair was short and beneath the hair was a pair of eyebrows that rivalled Gais. The face was graced with a smile. This was Rock Lee.

The hair of the blonde boy was longer. It was tied into a low ponytail that reached just between his shoulder plates.

On either side of his cheeks were three whisker like marks. His eyes, to the shock of the Hokage, were slits. But what calmed the Hokage almost instantly and made him relax was the soft smile shown by Uzumaki Naruto.

Both pairs of eyes held the knowledge of the strength these two wielded and the knowledge of just how and when to use it

"It's good to be back Ojii-san" spoke the blonde in a calm manner. Sarutobi had to smile at this simple show of affection because now he knew not everything was lost and there still was hope for the village.

"And who might the last one in your little group be?" Sarutobi asked in a polite tone.

With that the last of the group removed his hood and to the surface came long hair, as white as snow let loose and reaching his shoulders. His face was even and set in a calm calculating look. His eyes were a silvery purple and like with the other two they showed nothing but confidence.

And now the Hokage became aware of the aura of these three boys. An aura of power radiated from them and made Sarutobi wonder just what they had done in those 6 years.

"My name is Rosuto Reikon Hokage-sama." his voice was calm and collected. "I'm the last heir of Hyougakure, wielder of the five contracts and fellow Jinchuuriki of Naruto, holding the seven-tailed-wolf known as Shadou. I wish to join the forces of Konohagakure together with Naruto and Lee." Reikon stated with a bow.

Sarutobi was startled and it clearly showed on his face. Thoughts of _" Heir of the destroyed village hidden in ice... the vessel of the Shichibi...and did he just say wielder of __**the**__ five contracts? Holy shit what the hell are those three?" running through his head. _Sarutobi came out of his musings and addressed the three " Very well I don't see the problem with that I will arrange a citizenship however the part of joining the Shinobi... well I think there is only one way. All three of you will have to take part in the Genin exams which are held in one weeks time" At this the three grinned.

"Well you are dismissed. Gai please stay I would like to have a word with you."

"Before we leave Hokage-sama may I ask where we'll stay from now on?" asked Lee with a broad smile.

"Let's see... I'll think of something and let the answer get to you through Gai." suggested Sarutobi and with that and a last low bow the three left. "So Gai, tell me ... how strong have they become. If the way they are holding themselves is any indication they have at least become your level."

"Permission to speak freely?" "Permission granted ." "They are frightening. If I had to guess I would say they could be near Sanin level."

" Lee is a Taijutsu genius... no he wouldn't want to be called that... he is a...freak...like a maniac, yes I think it's the best way to describe it. In this 6 years he has done things other Taijutsu specialists need decades to fulfil. He has invented his very own style. He calls it '**Ryuken**' and it's sort of a combination of the **Goken**, a style called 'Muay Tai' and a style called 'Taekwondo'. It's one of the best styles I've ever seen .It needs everything... speed, precision and strength, it uses both, fists and legs to a awesome affectivity. I don't have proof for this but I've seen him fight and the style has a flow I think it could be possible that the Sharingan can't copy and predict it because you can't make out where one move ends and the next begins."

"That's all? I mean That alone is unbelievable in itself but you said they were Sanin level and even if this 'Ryuken is as dangerous as you say I wouldn't rank him higher than Jonin(sp?) if at all. If I remember right Lee can't use Gen or Ninjutsu so why would you rank him like this?" asked a more or less dumbstruck and gaping Hokage.

At this Gai had a small smile on his face" I think to explain this I have to tell you something . At the start of their training the three of them made an oath... a blood oath. And for Lee it meant more than just giving a promise. As he got in contact with the blood of Naruto and Reikon he gained some new...traits." At the Hokages frown Gai continued "You don't have to be afraid, it's the best thing that could have occurred. The few Tenketsu Lee has were strengthened and he has got the ability to heal damage that his own Chakra does to his body."

At this a very wide eyed Sarutobi intervened " Heal the damage? but wouldn't this mean he could use them without backlash? How is this even possible?"

"If you imply to the use of the gates... yes he can go up to the sixth gate, the 'Keimon' without consequences however I forbade him to open the seventh gate because his Chakra is just the smallest bit unstable with six gates open and as I know that there is a jump from Keimon to Kyomon and I don't know what might happen if Lee opens it. He can let the first three be open for an undefined time, the fourth, fifth and sixth for an hour."

"As for how this is possible...well from what we guess Naruto and Reikon don't bleed just..well... blood. We think the two of them have the smallest amount of demonic Chakra in their blood which would also explain their instant healing abilities. We think Narutos healing of wounds and Reikons strengthening of the Chakra paths caused this unique trait."

"You're right Gai with this Lee could very well hold of One of the Sanin and have a good chance at at least a draw. What about the other two?" the Hokage wanted to know.

With that Gai continued " Naruto is a one-man-Jutsu-army. He has relentlessly honed his Chakra control. He can't use the normal Bushin due to his massive amounts but to give you some insight he can do :

Kawarimi, Henge, 25 Katon Jutsus D to A ranked, 73 Futon Jutsus D to A ranked, 15 Raiton Jutsus D to B ranked, 23 Doton Jutsus D to B ranked, 46 Suiton Jutsus D to A ranked, 7 Hyouton Jutsus C and B ranked, 20 Ninpo techniques, 5 Kinjutsus and some non-elemental Jutsus like Kage Bushin no Jutsu and Kage Shuriken no Jutsu."

"Alongside this he's got the summoning contract of the foxes as a gift from Kyuubi together with..." Gai paused at this, not knowing how he could present the next fact the best way.

"Together with what Gai? And what do you mean by 'gift'?" asked a impressed Hokage. Even he just knew about 350 Justus so the 220 or so Naruto knew were very good.

"During his training Naruto came in contact with Kyuubi and the Kyuubi seemed to know that he is bound

to Naruto and he says he 'doesn't want a week host' so he gave Naruto the contract and... his very own Kekkei Genkai, a Dojutsu he calls **'Kitsune no Fuugan'**. Like the Name suggests it's related to seals and has the useful ability of signifying Naruto whether or not he is in a Genjutsu so he can break it."

"Last but not least he has a Jonin level grasp of Taijutsu, some useful Genjutsus and is well versed with Kenjutsu although nowhere near Reikon. And so we are with the last one, Rosuto Reikon. Like said before he is the vessel of Shichibi. The two of them have unique relationship. Shadou regrets her attack on Hyougakure and Reikon has pardoned her. He even gave her a form of freedom in form of **'Hitoshirenu Naiteki Jouyaku no Jutsu(Jutsu of the secret inner pact)'**. It gives her sort of an astral body only he can touch. She can feel and touch everything but animals and humans and also what is related with that meaning summons or Jutsus. The two of them are really close Í think its like a brother-sister kind of thing. She gives him a healing ability like Narutos although its not as potent."

"When Shadou was sealed within Reikon his Chakra system was developing meaning it was practically to late.

His system took severe damage by the demonic chakra but he was lucky. The features of Shadous´ Chakra made the last Tenketsus and Chakra paths stronger so they can handle a hell lot of Chakra. Becouse of this trait he can use really low level jutsus like Kawarimi and Henge and really high level ones like his Summons. As he said befor Reikon is the wielder of the five contracts the Ice was famous for: the wolfs, the ice dragons, the ice bears, the arctic owls and the crabs. He can summon one boss by himself and all five if he uses the Shichibis Chakra."

"Then there is his Kekkei Genkai, the ability to control Ice. One third of his Jutsus are Hyouton the rest ... well here come some exceeding circumstances into play: he has his Kekkei Genkai of Ice but his natural affinity is... well... Fire. He says he is the first one in generations to get a Fire-Affinity So his second third is packed with Katon-Jutsus. And the last third comes with Shadou: Kagemane no Jutsus his shadow abilities, for example he created a **Shunshin** where he sinks into his own or some other ones shadow. Its really hard and uses more then twice as much Chakra as the normal one"

" And then there is his trump card, his ace up his sleeve, his most treasured fighting abilities: his Taijutsu-Style and his Kenjutsu-Style. His Taijutsu, **'Itamae Fi-To'**...the-Cooks-Feet. It's said the style was invented by a cook of a pirate gang called the 'Straw-hats'. The style uses solely the feet, originally to not damage the hands, but Reikon uses his hands for Jutsus or his Kenjutsu sometimes...His Kenjutsu. To say it simple... it's quiet the thing to see and very frustrating to fight. He doesn't often has to use his best moves but if it comes down to it he could fight some of the seven Swordsman at the same time and possible come out as victor and that is if he doesn't call upon his swords souls." At that the Hokages eyes went wide once again with shock and disbelief. Smirking Gai continues "Yes he owns two Zanpakutos, which are named Hyoruinmaru and Ryujin Jakka and he has two techniques he calls 'Shikai' and 'Bankai' and they sort of release the 'true form' of the swords. The aura he emits in the Bankai form is forcing you to your knee, it's overwhelming."

The Hokage sat there disbelief clearly shown on his face. Than a question began to form in his head. " Say Gai, this Kenjutsu style...what is it called?"

"**Nenshou Yukibera no Odori**, the dance of the burning snow-flake. Although this style and the two swords are his strongest weapons, he has a third sword with him and while the other two are normally sealed he has this usually with him. He just didn't wore it today as to not get to much attention. He fights with it most of the time."

"Now I already see a headache coming with the meeting of the council. If they get to Know we have someone like him who wants to join us they'll want to use him as breeding material." Sarutobi became worried by that.

"We already have a suggestion for that Hokage-sama. Naruto thought of something because he knew of the way of the council."

"What does he have in mind?"

"A law. A special law for the two of them you have to approve of. The law states that Naruto and Reikon only will have to answer to the Hokage and get political immunity because of the crimes committed upon Naruto and the political status of Reikon as last one of the Ice village. In exchange the family of them will have to stay with the forces of Konoha for the next 7 generations with the same privileges and obligations."

The Hokage thought about it. He couldn't find a danger that would outweigh the benefits. "Yes I think that could work. One last thing Gai. ...Tell me... how does he stand towards the village?"

Gai got a solemn face." He has come to a philosophy that you can understand if you know what he has been through. 'Fight like you have to, to win the battle'. To say it short he hasn't forgotten that night and if anything he will defend himself if he needs to but he won't attack first. I don't think he will ever completely forgive this villagers, but he still loves the village, he says it's his home after all."

"At least something. Now that this is out of the way and my curiosity is satisfied, I think I got the perfect apartment for the three of them. Take the key and bring them there. Dismissed." and with that Gai bowed an left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Meanwhile in the town:**

Naruto,Lee and Reikon walked down the streets of Konoha. Everywhere they got they were followed by whispers. By now they had taken of there cloaks.

Naruto wore a dark green shirt, white bandages on his right arm that wre going from his wrist up to his shoulder, a pair of black fingerless gloves with a steel badge on the backhand, short black pants and black boots.

Lee wore a blood red muscle shirt, white bandages on both of his arms from the elbow down to the knuckles, long black pants and black boots.

Reikon wore a black vest which was like a Chuunin-Vest without the pockets. He had the vest open so you saw his abdomen, which was ripped. Down his left arm you could see tattoos. On his upper arm you could see a wolf head, a snow flake, a paw, a feather and a little crab, on his hand he had the Kanjis for ice and fire. He had black bandages on both of his arms from the wrist up to the elbow and black fingerless gloves with holes on the backhand so you can see the Kanjis. He wore short black baggy pants and black boots. Strapped to his waist was a simple sheet of a guard-less Katana both dark blue.

"The demon is back? Didn't we kill him?"

"Shit if it's back to take revenge we have to stop it"

"Didn't he learn his lesson last time we beat him? I think we have to repeat it!"

That were just some of the lighter comments the three received. They thought this would come so they ignored it and just walked on. Until someone stepped in front of them. A boy and two girls.

"You are standing in my way!" said the boy. He had black hair and eyes and, oddly enough, his hair reminded you of a duck-butt.

"Yeah get out of my Sasuke-kuns way!" the girl with pink hair shrieked.

"Let me guess.." started Reikon "Black hair and eyes, arrogance to a I`m-better-becouse-of-my-name high... definitively an Uchiha. And what do we have here... pink hair, a voice that hurts the ears and a fan-girl attitude... Haruno. And the last one... platinum blond hair, teal eyes...although not the bossy alignment, I would say Yamanaka. Now tell me why should we step out of the way? As I see it you step out of OUR way so we can walk on."

"Step aside or I'll make you!" said an enraged Sasuke.

"I would like to see you try. I don't know why they make such a fuss about you. The only REAL last Uchiha there is Itachi." Reikon knew it would provoke Sasuke ever further, but it would be good to bring him down a peg or two.

Furious about that comment, Sasuke snarled and attacked with a fist to the face. Reikon simply sidestepped it and the Uchiha suddenly had a knee in the gut. Reikon then followed up with a knee to the face so the bend over Uchiha stood straight once again and then jumped with a roundhouse kick hitting him in the face and sending Sasuke crashing in the nearest wall.

Everyone was shocked by that display of power. For most of the bystanders it was only proof that they should do something about the return of one Uzumaki Naruto and his new friend. The pink haired girl gasped in shock and horror and run to her crush. The blond one however was standing there and looking at the black haired friend of the boy who just knocked out the Uchiha heir.

As The three walked by Lee just stopped standing besides her and said "Someone as pretty as you shouldn't waste her time with a person who doesn't ´t deserve to be at the attention of you." with that said he walked on, leaving the blonde dazed and blushing.

"Ino would you help me already? Sasuke-kun needs to be brought to the hospital!"

"W-What? Oh.. yeah, I'm coming Sakura."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto, Lee and Reikon sat on the Hokage memorial some minutes later.... or rather Naruto sat. Lee stood leaning on a tree and Reikon lay on a branch of this tree.

"So...What do you two think?" asked Reikon in a bored manner.

"It was likely to happen. As Naruto-kun and I left they thought he died and I don't think he coming back means they will change there believes...if anything they will think it's just another proof that he is a demon. I for my part am curios as to how my old classmates will react when they see I'm back especially Hyuga Neji." Lee answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"IT'S DISRESPECTFUL TO LISTEN IN ON OTHER PEOPLE YOU KNOW? COME OUT!" Naruto shouted.

Out of the wood stumbled a girl with dark bluish hair. "N-N-Naruto-kun?I-Is t-t-that r-rea-really you? Y-You´re b-b-back!" with that the girl run up to Naruto and hugged him crying her eyes out.

Naruto, at first confused then hugged her back " Yes it's me...I'm back and... I've missed you...Hinata-chan" he whispered in her ear.

Suddenly Hinata started trembling "W-Why? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?...h-how c-c-could you?"

"Sit down ... and I´ll tell you my ...`story`" was the only reply. With that Hinata and Naruto sat down next to each other and with their legs hanging down the monument. Lee got up to a branch of a tree which grew upon the head of the Nidaime and Reikon leaned against the trunk. A solemn but sad look crossed Narutos face.

"It was 10th October. The night of the festival celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi by the Yondaime. And of course my 6th birthday. I was sitting in my apartment knowing I wouldn't be welcome and reading a book the old man gave my as a birthday present. Suddenly my door burst open and a group of people rushed in. I could make out civilians and Shinobi. before I could do more than blink they crapped me, tied my hands behind my back and put a cloth over my eyes. Then something hit me on the back of my head and I passed out."

"The next thing I know is waking up in the middle of a square tied to a pole. In front of me stood more than fifty people cheering and shouting things like `Tonight you die demon` and `Now we end what the fourth started. Now you'll pay you freak`. They began with throwing things. Rocks, bottles, knifes even Kunai and Shuriken. After they stopped they noticed that I just healed. after they understood that they couldn't harm me like that they started to test"

"They cut me open.. my arms, my legs, my abdomen....my throat. But I just kept healing. They couldn't kill me. The only thing that showed that they did something was my voice. At first I screamed...I begged them to stop, I cried for mercy...but they just laughed saying I didn't deserve it."

"After they did everything they could think of with objects the Shinobi started to use Jutsus. Katon, Reiton, Doton... everything they knew till upper B-Ranked techniques. I didn't scream anymore...I couldn't. Than there stood a man in front of me. Black eyes, black hair. The symbol of Konohas police office on his chest. But he didn't help me. He stepped a side and said to his son that he could practice his Jutsu on me. After finishing Fugaku praised little `Sasuke-kun` and they walked away."

"Just then an ANBU appeared asking what was going on. I smiled, knowing it was over. He turned around and I could see an Inu-ANBU-Mask. I could make out silver-white hair and through the hole of his left eye there came a red shimmer. ´I don't think there is anything to be happy about` were his words. He made some hand-seals and hold his hand to the ground. In his hand gathered a ball of lightning. "

"The crowed cheered `kill it Kakashi´, `Hatake, HATAKE, **HATAKE´.** He stabbed me in the chest missing my heart. That was the last I could take. The last thing I saw before i lost consciousness was a swirl of leaves and a man with white ropes and some black-clad people."

"I woke up some time later in the middle of the night. Standing besides the bed i lied in stood a figure. Kunai drawn ready to stab me in the heart. At the last moment Ojii-san entered the room and stopped him. That was the moment I knew I wouldn't be save her. The next day I talked to the old man. He agreed but said I would need someone to look after me and that he would find such a person."

"A week later I met Gai-sensei. He said he would take me if one other kid could come with us. Ojii-san agreed and the next day Gai-sensei, Lee and I left."

As Naruto ended Hinata was speechless. Never did she think people could be this cruel ...this merciless. "I-I-I´m s-s-so s-sorry" was all she could say before she again hugged Naruto crying, while he just looked over Konoha with a cold edge in his eyes.

`They get one more chance. Everyone but Hatake...He WILL pay.. for betraying my father, the old man ... and Gai-sensei`

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

DONE!

now I hope you had fun... please review

sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back!

At first, I want to thank my first reviewer:

**kyuubidemon14:** thx and of course, I'll read your stories

**WolfLord04: **thx and I'll see to my spelling and hope I'll get better

**PheonixAsh: **thx I will do just that

**THE HEE-HO KING:** thx same thing as above and my 1st one is Germany...

now please... I know there are preconceptions namely "German Nazi"...well I'm _**NOT**_ one of those in fact I'm against them...I'm going to demonstrations and such... what's more I'm with the party "Bündnis90/Die Grünen"... they openly go against Nazis and lets say...they don't like us that much ;) ... so just leave it at that...

now I know some of you won't like this but I have to do this:

**notes concerning the story...**

to start with, I **HATE **the power system of Kishimoto. I mean 4 Genins and 1 Chunin against 4 Jonin _slash_ Oro´s bodyguards _slash_ curse-seal level 2 users?? Do you seriously believe they stand a chance(?) even with the help of the sibs?? Ok they did use it( curse-seal) shortly before and they were weakened but they are Jonins for a reason AND they used the curse-seals again! The fight closest to being believable was Choji vs. Jirobo and that's because of the pills.

leaving that aside:

in this story there is the power system like Genin-- Chunin-- Jonin/ANBU-- special Jonin-- the trio(Naru,Lee,Rei)/Sanin/Akatsuki/Sarutobi(is here ´cause he isn't as strong as a Kage should be...age and such)--Kage

of course the three WILL NOT beat a Sanin so easily because of a fact I like about power... at the "same" level of power the outcome is decided by EXPERIENCE at least that is what I think. and it's like high-level Genin could beat low-level Chunin and so on. you'll see how I think I can work this out

next thing... I've found a really nice explanation of the celestial gates a while ago but have forgotten where

I say it now THIS IS NOT **MY** WORK and I repeat it just for you THIS IS NOT **MY** WORK

I ask that you please tell me who has written this so I can ask for permission to use it again THIS IS NOT **MY** WORK and I JUST COPIED IT (please don't kill me I'll erase it if I don't get the name of the author within one week after uploading this chap) now an extract:

Hachimontonkou - the eight celestial gates

The Hachimontonkou are major Chakra points through out the body that tie in with the 5 main chakra points. These gates are restrictions upon the body. They keep a regulated flow of orderly Chakra moving. The first two gates are located behind the eyes; three through seven are located along the spine while the eighth is over the heart. However a way to increase one's Chakra dramatically has been found in opening each of these gates in order. The gates are as follows:

Kaimon - the Initial Gate: This gate is what restricts one's mentality on how much their muscles can take. Releasing this gate will cause your chakra and stamina to increase, and allow one to use a greater extent of their body.

Kyumon - the Heal Gate: This gate is what restricts the body to try and mend itself. If it is broken down the body begins to regenerate at an alarmingly fast rate. Releasing this gate will cause your Stamina to replenish itself. Thus all wounds caused prior are healed.

Seimon - the Life Gate: This gate is what restricts the flow of your soul's chakra. Releasing this gate, will cause a great out surge of Chi to flow through the body. Giving off a green aura.

and so on...now please tell me who has written this

now some of you maybe already took note of this but this story contains character-bashing it will be for Sas_gay_ and Sakura and Kakashi. I don' like Sasuke... I don't like Sakura before the time-skip... I like kakashi... really I do but it goes with the story...and the fact that he does favor the Uchiha is one point why I will go through with this.

and the last point is... about Gai and the others being OOC...well you will see there is a reason

I forgot the meaning of Reikons name...

Rosuto Reikon lost soul

now enjoy reading

legend:

normal story

"talking humans and animal/ shadou up to 5-tails"

'thinking'

**"SHOUTING"**

**Justu-name**

_Flashback_

_**"Full-power/sealed Biju talking"**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2

-First Academy Day-

After Hinata calmed down Reikon took out a flute. It was silvery with black tribals. He started playing a gorgeous melody to which the others just sat and listened.

"I-I'm g-glad you're b-b-back Naruto-kun. I a-always p-p-prayed you would." Hinata said quietly. „ W-What do y-y-you want t-to do now? You w-w-want to b-be S-Shinobi or what? "

„ Yeah we gonna take the exam next week. "said Naruto before turning around. At that moment a swirl of leaves appeared where Naruto was looking and out of it stepped Gai.

„ Hey there. Hokage-sama and I have finished. He gave me the key to your new apartment." He throw it to the standing Reikon. Attached to the key was a note stating the address and to go to the academy for this week to get a feeling for their fellow soon-to-be Shinobi.

„ How about we walk you home Hyuga-san?" asked Lee in a polite tone.

„ I-It's H-H-Hinata Lee-san. And I would like that." Hinata responded happy that she would be walked home by Naruto but also sad that she had to leave him after she had just met him again.

Seeing the sadness on her face Naruto suggested that they talk tomorrow after the academy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After they brought Hinata home and bid her goodbye they started to head to their new home which was located on the other side of the town. Unfortunately the rumour of the 'demon' being back had already spread throughout Konoha and it seemed like the villagers weren't to happy about it as they suddenly appeared and gathered around Naruto, Lee and Reikon so the three of them stopped.

"So the you are back after all you freak?" said a fat villager with a sneer. " Now we can pay you back for what you did to the last Uchiha and truly end what we started all those years ago" he stated. At that all of the people present approached.

They didn't get that far however as Naruto flared his killing intent. Although it was just about Chunin level it was enough to shut them up and stop them.

"I would say you stop that right away and wait until tomorrow as I'm sure Hokage-sama has some announcements concerning me and my friends I'm certain you would like to know before you attack us." said Naruto still flaring his KI

As the three of them go on the crowd parted in front of them to terrified to even say another word.

They soon reached their destination and what they saw brought a smile to the faces of all three. It wasn't an apartment complex like they thought, it was a two storied mansion.

"Well that certainly is a surprise" Lee said out loud.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day found the Hokage with the council. As it seemed the fact that Naruto had returned was brought to their attention quite quickly because as he entered the council chamber he was greeted with shouts of how they should execute him immediately.

"Hokage-sama we have to kill him now before he can repeat his crime from six years ago" said a rather upset civilian council member.

"And what would that crime be?" responded a furious Sandaime.

" That vile demon-spawn caused the imprisonment of more than fifty innocent villagers and Shinobi" a pink haired woman almost shouted.

"You know perfectly well it were the people who started it BECAUSE AS I REMEBER IT YOU HAD A FIRST-ROW-PLACE HARUNO-SAN **AND I FORBID YOU TO CALL HIM A DEMON ONE MORE TIME OR I WILL SEE TO YOUR PUBLIC EXECUTION PERSONALLY BECAUSE OF YOU BREAKING THE LAW!"** thundered Sarutobi all the while emitting KI that even scared his former team mates.

After taking some deep breaths and calming down the Hokage continued "Now after we have already discussed that point let's go on. Together with young Naruto returned a boy..."

He was interrupted by the old war-hawk Danzo " Do you mean the one who caused young Uchiha Sasuke being brought to hospital?" At this there were some cries of outrage.

" That would be correct" answered Sarutobi. "Now before you all go on conclusion again let me tell you about him. His name is Rosuto Reikon and he wants to join our ranks. He is the only survivor of the Ice and brings with him the contracts Ice was famous for and the Kekkei Genkai of controlling ice. Now he has to offer some things if he's aloud to join. It's all listed on this sheet of paper. For example his descendants will stay in Konoha for at least seven generations and will answer to the present Hokage. There're also some other minor things such his connection with one Uzumaki Naruto but I would say it would be a formidable addition to Konoha..."

"Hokage-sama" interrupted Danzo again

"...so I think we should decide with a majority vote now." the Sandaime intentional ignored Danzo.

As the hands moved in the air eager to add another Bloodline to Konoha, Danzo tried again" Hokage-sama if you would listen to me."

"In a moment Danzo. As I see it the majority is in favour so this contract in my hand is now OFFICIAL. Now what do you want Danzo?" asked a smirking Sarutobi knowing exactly what he wanted.

Silently cursing Danzo said " I would like to know this 'minor things' ,as you put it, that are also part of that contract."

"Now that would be his right of choosing his wife ,or wives if he wants, on his own taking him of the breeding-marked. He and his descendants have to answer to the Hokage ONLY and that is if they don't think he is harming their family OR Konoha in their opinion. He has also, as the hire of the Ice political immunity giving him and hi family the right to defend themself against ALL hostilities even from the villagers. And of course his and his families right to leave Konoha if they are mistreated or were thrown out." the Hokage explained calm but with a smile.

The council could only sit and stare as their Hokage took every chance of taking advantage of this situation. Now they could just see what they could do about the demon. Maybe they found a way of at least exiling him.

At that moment one Hyuga Hiashi wanted to know exactly that. " Now what was that about the connection of Reikon-san and the ...Uzumaki child you mentioned Hokage-sama?"

Again Sarutobi could only smirk" Well you see the three of them, meaning Reikon-kun, Naruto-kun and Lee-kun have performed a brotherhood-blood-oath so now Naruto and Lee belong to the family of Reikon giving them the same rights. As it seems Naruto has developed a new Kekkei Genkai of his own with the help of his ... tenant. He calls it **'Kitsune no Fuugan(Seal-eye of the fox)'**. Now if you would excuse me I have a lot of work to do and a village meeting to organize."

With that one happy Sandaime Hokage left the chambers leaving behind one upset council.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile in the Academy it was a usual day like every other. Shikamaru had his head on the desk and slept Choji sat next to him and munched a bag of chips. Shino silently conversed with his bugs and Kiba joked with Akamaru. Hinata sat shy in her seat and all the other girls made a fuss about their precious Sasuke-kun being in the hospital the other day.

„Ok class settle down now so we can start" said Umino Iruka as he entered the room as usual and just as usual like the good pupil they were the whole class ignored him. And like usual a vein appeared on Irukas forehead and he used his dreaded **Big Head no Jutsu**.

„Now before we continue with our lesson **I would like to introduce to you the NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION : ****THE UNDERTAKER!**" shouted Iruka who suddenly wore a referee outfit.

The whole class was dumbfounded. As Iruka registered what he just said he had the decency to blush. „Sorry class I think I was up to late last evening looking old WWE-videos. Ahem. Now I'd really like to introduce your new classmates, come in guys."

With that Lee entered first and just for a moment there was such a pressure that no one not even Iruka could breath but that moment was so short lived that most of them thought they just imagined it. Some of the girls including Ino blushed at the display of muscles showed by his arms alone and the thought of what might be under that muscle-shirt even brought forth some nosebleeds.

Next was Naruto. He was surrounded by an aura of calmness but also bloodlust and rage. They couldn't help it but be awed. And just like with Lee it vanished in a moments notice.

Last was Reikon. As he entered the temperature literally dropped some degree. And there was something else something deep within that icy aura that made them shiver . Only Iruka recognised it. It was what everyone felt the night the Kyuubi attacked. The feeling shortly before the Yondaime sealed the beast. A presence no one could make out but everyone saw that even the Kyuubi stopped in fear because of 'it'.

But just like before it not even lasted a second and it was over. And now all of them took notice of the black wolf that entered with Reikon. It was not a normal wolf, that was plainly obvious because it had three tails, was 3'9 high and was look-trough like a ghost but just a little.

"Here we have Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto, Rosuto Reikon and..."

"Shadou"

„...Shadou. They will join us for the last week and than take the exam together with you."

„What? You can't be serious Iruka-sensei! These freaks hurt Sasuke-kun, why are they aloud to join the ranks of Konoha" shrieked one bitchy pink haired banshee." Besides that my mother said that he is dangerous." she shrieked once again pointing at Naruto.

Before Iruka could answer Naruto responded „ If you have a problem with us attending the academy and the exam I suggest you go to the Hokage. As for your mother. My greetings and tell her I haven't forgotten that night and what she did." That shut her up and made her wonder what he meant with that.

„ Well the three of you go take a seat." said Iruka in an attempt to disband this tension.

Reikon with Shadou and Lee sat down behind Hinata, greeting her as they pass by . Naruto took a seat next to Hinata making her blush. "Ohayo Hinata-chan" Naruto smirked.

"O-Ohayoug-g-gozaimasu Naruto-kun" stammered Hinata and with Iruka telling them that they would review the history of Konoha the first academy day of Naruto, Lee and Reikon started.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The lesson was boring as hell and everyone was happy as it rang to signal the break. Iruka told them that they would go outside and retest their skill with throwing weapons and Taijutsu and left the room. All the students turned around either to satisfy their interest, to glare or to steal glances at these new students and to look what kind of competition they would be or in case of one brooding Emo-Uchiha to get an excuse to brood more then usual.

One boy couldn't hold it and against the advice of his little dog had to make clear who was 'top-dog' here." Hey you...Reikon was it? I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru. How comes your bitch is so...see-through?"

"First of all she is a wolf and I don't think it is any of your business to know why she is like that. Now go and leave me alone" said Reikon in a distant tone.

"Why you..." growled Kiba and ignoring the bark of Akamaru once again tried to hit Reikon in the face. Reikon caught the fist with ease and pushed Kiba away. He stumbled but didn't fall.

"Next time you better take the advice of your friend. He might not know her but he sure recognises his superior. Either that or I'll wipe the floor with you ."

Kiba surprised that this boy could understand Akamaru only responded "We'll see that when I beat you outside during Taijutsu practice" and went back to his seat.

No one else dared to approach so the rest of the break was spend conserving with Hinata and each other.

As Iruka entered everyone took their gear for throwing and Taijutsu practice. They left the room and got outside to the training field of the academy where there were throwing targets and a larger place for fights.

"First we are going over throwing weapons. When I call your name get in position and take your turn. You have an unlimited amount of time to get at least ten points with 10 tries. 1 point if you just hit the target 2 points if you hit near a fatal spot and 3 points if you hit a vital organ dead centre. The Three with the most points get to choose their opponents for the Taijutsu part." explained Iruka.

"Can we fight whoever we want, Iruka-sensei" asked a brown haired girl.

"Yes you can" said Iruka. "Now first is..."

It was a long list of students and just as long a list of different results. There were some that had no potential at this and some who could show of some skills. And of course there was the overconfident Uchiha. With six near fatal hits and even four vital hits you have to say he is very good...at least for a Genin, and everyone thought he would win this with ease. I mean who could make more than 25 out of 30 points and beat the one 'last Uchiha'?

Lee, Reikon and Naruto had to go last because they just entered the academy and there names were simply put behind all others.

Lee took 5 Kunais and 5 Shuriken and started : both kidneys ( they were marked in the front) , liver, spine (also marked in the front), heart, both lungs, jugular vein, larynx and brain.

Everyone except Naruto and Reikon stood there gaping. Iruka nodded in acknowledgement.

Next was Reikon and he repeated that show from the brain to the kidneys.

Last was Naruto. He took one Kunai and got in position.

"I think you'll need more then one Kunai, dope (sp?)" said Sasuke in a tone that clearly showed he thought he was better than everyone.

Naruto just threw the Kunai and made a short sequence of hand-seals and whispered "**Kage Kunai no Jutsu**" and the kunai multiplied tenfold and hit every spot like with Lee and Reikon.

"Show-off" joked Lee and Reikon as the others stood there dumbfounded.

" W-Well I think we have our winners. Now who would you like to fight Lee-kun?" asked a very impressed Iruka.

" I would say volunteers first. Who wants to fight me?" asked an energetic Lee

"What about me. I would like to stump you in the ground, dead-last" at that everyone turned around to see three people. An Hyuga with waist long black hair and these white eyes of the Hyugas, a girl with brown hair worn as two buns wearing a Chinese-styled shirt and a boy with brown hair and two red lines down his cheeks identifying him as an Inuzuka. With him was a husky.

"Hyuga Neji. Yes I think I accepted your challenge." said Lee suddenly in a dead serious voice.

"Now wait a moment. Neji is already a Genin and you are but at the academy Lee. I don't think you should fight him." Iruka tried to stop this, in at least his opinion, uneven fight.

"You said we could fight every opponent we want Iruka-sensei, so please let Lee take his turn" said Reikon who knew of the history between these two.

_Flashback_

_A beat-up 7-year-old Lee lay at the practice fields of the academy and over him stood 7-year-old Neji._

_"You will never beat me for destiny has chosen me the winner. You should quit being a ninja for fate decided that you can't be a ninja because you can't even use your Chakra. Accept it already" the Hyuga ranted._

_"You will see Neji, one day I WILL beat you and that day I will show everyone that a Shinobi who only has Taijutsu can beat a prodigy like you" responded a broken Lee._

_One week later the class learnt that Lee quit the academy. In the last row a genius smirked thinking it was the working of destiny._

_End Flashback_

Reluctantly Iruka stepped back and Lee and Neji took positions. "Ok guys. You have 10 minutes. The fight is over when one of you gives up or is unable to go on. When I call the match you stop or I will stop you. No Nin- and Genjutsu. Weapons are aloud. Understood?" asked Iruka.

Both nodded. " Ok than...Hajime"

"Today Neji will be the day I show you I can beat a genius with just Taijutsu and after that I will show it to everyone and if I have to I will show one person after the other till all of them know it." promised Lee and got into his fighting stance.

He stood with his left shoulder up front. His legs shoulder-wide apart, his left facing his opponent his right sideways, both bend somewhat. His left arm hold over his left leg and downwards and his palm open like to do a **Chidori**. His right arm was parallel to the ground and his fist was next to his head the backhand facing his ear.

"Destiny has chosen me the winner jet again Lee. How long does it take you to learn that you will never beat me?" questioned Neji getting in the standard Juken-stance.

"Then show me what destiny has in store for me."

With that Neji charged Lee. As he got in range he let his fists fly. Left-right-right-left-right-left-right-left-left-left-right. Lee sidestepped or redirected all of them so Neji started to use his foot also and tried to hit Lee in the face with a roundhouse kick. This surprised Lee because Hyugas don't fight with their feet often and he had to block it.

Seeing that he might could get an advantage like that Neji went on with using his fists and his feet. But no matter what combo he used the most he got out of it was that Lee had to fully block his attack.

On the sideline everyone watched in awe. "It doesn't seem like your friend will last much longer." commented the Uchiha with a smirk.

"That? It's not even a warm-up for Lee." responded Naruto. "He plays with Neji. He wants a little payback for their fight from six years ago."

Some of the people surrounding them gaped at that not believing that this boy had that much power.

Back on the battlefield the two fighters just lumped apart little less then two meters after Neji realised that he couldn't land a blow.

Neji panted but Lee stood as calm as a Rock (nice pun or what do you think).

"You see that Neji? That is the difference between a prodigy like you and a hard-worker like me. While you had everything given to you I had to train six whole years to come that far and now You will never again be able to beat me." said Lee with a determined look.

"Don't think you have won for you are within the range of my Divination. **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)**"

Lee's face got serious.

"2 palms. 4 palms. 8 palms. 16 palms. 32 palms. 64 palms." With every hit Neji got faster and every hit was blocked by Lee in a way that the few Tenketsus he had were not damaged or closed.

After he finished Neji took two steps back but Lee went on with a fist to the gut. He followed with a knee in the face. Than he threw a fist to the left shoulder of Neji and slid around him. There he made a roundhouse kick to the skull sending Neji skidding over the ground.

Five minutes nobody said a word than Reikon spoke up" Uhm...Iruka-sensei, I think you can call the match. He won't get up for a while."

Just now everyone registered that the match was over and Iruka called Lee the winner.

"How? I couldn't even follow his last moves. It seemed like he...flowed around this Neji. Like water or something." whispered some of the crowed.

"I demand that you tell me what style that was and were you learnt it" approached the arrogant Uchiha.

Lee had an indifferent look in his eyes as he answered " This style is called **'Ryuken(Dragon-Fist)' **and I have invented it myself."

"Teach me!" demanded Sasuke once again.

"Why would I?" asked Lee faking interest.

"Because I deserve it more than you to know such a style! I am an Uchiha and I order you to show me that Taijutsu-style" ranted the Emo-Uchiha thinking Lee, Naruto and Reikon listened to him.

"The only thing I will do to you with this style is beating this arrogant attitude out of you Uchiha-teme" responded Lee starting to get mad.

Iruka who did not overhear their conversation went to go on. " Now Reikon who would you like to fight?"

"How is it doggy-boy? Still interested in trying to beat me?" Reikon asked knowing Kiba wouldn't back out of this challenge.

"You bet." he responded.

It was a short fight. Kiba was fast and had an understanding of Taijutsu good enough be a Genin. And with his family Jutsus he would make an excellent candidate for the rookies of this year. But as it was he was no match for Reikon who just sidestepped most of the attacks until he got behind Kiba. Reikon knocked him out quickly with a chop to the neck.

All the while Naruto and Lee ignored Sasuke who now had more than enough to brood over for the next weeks.

"So, after the last fight I want everyone who has not fought until then to take a partner and spread over the field. I and Mizuki will come around and watch after the matches. Now Naruto who do you want to fight."

"He will fight against me!" notified Sasuke.

Iruka raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto asking him if this was alright. Naruto nodded and the to got on the field

"Go Sasuke-kun! You will beat him. Pummel him to the ground." cried the ever present Sakura _slash_ fan-girl _slash_ banshee_ slash _pink-haired bitch.

"You both ready?" asked Iruka. Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke how would it be if we make this an all-around-battle use all aspects of the Ninja?" asked Naruto.

"It's all right with me" Sasuke answered. Both looked to Iruka who nodded his ok and sais" Ok then... Hajime!"

All the while a cruel smile had spread over Narutos face.

Sasuka charged in an tried to punch Naruto in the face but he tilted his head and slipped by the guard of the Uchiha tapping him on the forehead attaching a piece of paper with a seal on it. Sasuke couldn't even move a finger but his eyes and he could talk.

"What did you do to me" ranted the Uchiha.

"The seal on your forehead renders you motionless for the next 10 minutes. Now tell me do you remember me Sasuke-kun?" the last part was whispered in the ear of Sasuke.

"Why would I remember someone like you? What do you mean?" responded Sasuke a little frightened.

The eyes of Naruto suddenly became cold. The look almost froze the blood of the Uchiha. " Then let me remind you... and at the same time repay my dept to you." Naruto said emotionless and went away several meters.

He turned to the Uchiha and started to make hand-seals. Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball)"**

Everyone saw that large fireball but before Iruka or Mizuki could even do something it was dispersed by Reikon and his sword"

"It's enough Naruto. Let him be" he said calm knowing exactly what it was like if your tormentor doesn't recognise you.

_Flashback_

_"What do you want boy. With that sword in your hand one could think you want to attack me! Ha-ha-ha!" there stood a tall men, at least 6'7 . He was bald and had a beard. He was muscled but his body was build for speed in spite of his high._

_In front of him stood a 10-year-old Reikon with his sword." You know who I am and why I'm here!" he said._

_"Why would I know a brat like you?" asked the man._

_"You don't recognise me? You killed my hole family in front of me and forced me to watch yoU RAPE MY SISTER AND HOW SHE KILLED HERSELF __**AND YOU TELL ME YOU DON'T RECOGNISE ME?"**__ shouted a now berserk like Reikon._

_"__**YOU WILL PAY! NOW!" **__all around Reikon there was a black mist-like aura of Chakra forming 3 tails behind him._

_It was the last thing that the Nukenin of Hoshigakure saw._

_End Flashback_

Naruto looked at his friend for over a minute with these emotionless eyes. "You are right...sorry" he said and his slitted blue eyes were filled with feelings again. "Now Iruka-sensei, I think I won. Sasuke won't be able to move for a while." Naruto stated leaving the battlefield.

"Winner: Naruto" called Iruka happy that everything ended without incident.

After that everyone went for there spars and before they knew it the day was over and every one went home.

This evening the village was called to a meeting. There they were informed of the decisions of the council and the rules concerning Naruto, Lee and Reikon. To say the villagers were upset was an understatement but they could do shit about it.

The rest of the week at the academy was spend with reviewing everything what could be useful for the exams at the end of the week.

During the week the trio got to know Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji and made friends with them.

And then it was the last day of the week... and the day of the Genin-exams.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

DONE!

now what do you think? R&R

sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

I see you decided to keep reading? Well thanks I think

At first I want to thank my reviewer again ... this will always be my first point xD ):

**PheonixAsh/(now as I got it) Juubi no Fenikkuso: **I want to end this story so don't worry... I think about...100k words or so...

**THE HEE-HO KING:** well it was not too difficult as I started to learn eng at elementary school (3rd class)... then I have to say I have read eng fanfics for about 1 1/2 years now... and you learn a lot like that because you HAVE to understand it if you want to read good stuff

Thx to **Byakugan-Sharingan guy **and **Deaths Aprentis**

now on with the story

legend:

normal story

"talking humans and animal/ shadou up to 5-tails"

'thinking'

**"SHOUTING"**

_Flashback_

**Justu-name**

_**"Full-power/sealed Biju talking"**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 3

-A Story To Tell-

The sun rise. It shows the beginning of a new day every morning. At this morning the first rays of light fall through a window of a mansion lightening the living room. There stood a figure. A boy with white hair... wet white hair wearing nothing but a towel around his waist showing his ripped front side and a big tattoo of a dragon and a phoenix circling each other on his back.

Reikon went in front of a stereo and pushed the on-button.

Ich feier mich jeden Tag, denn jeden Tag ist Wochenende

Ich lass gestern gestern sein

Ich feier mich jeden Tag denn jeden Tag ist Wochenende

Jeder Tag könnte meine letzter sein!

Ich feier mich jeden Tag, denn jeden Tag ist Wochenende

Ich lass gestern gestern sein

Ich feier mich jeden Tag denn jeden Tag ist Wochenende

Jeder Tag könnte meine letzter sein

Yeah, am Montag geht für mich das Wochenende los

Ohne ende Koks, guck ich geh die Wände hoch

Ich bleib bis Dienstag wach, ich mein bis Dienstagnacht

Es gibt soviel das du erleben kannst in dieser Stadt

Endlich Mittwoch schnell ein, zwei Trips noch

Egal was passiert ich folge einfach meinem Hitzkopf

Auch wenn das heißt, dass wenn jemand mich nicht besonders mag

Und ich ihn dafür schlag ich in den Knast komm bis Donnerstag

Na und Freitagfrüh in Freiheit, Ich kack noch vor die Wache

bevor ich mit ner Flasche Korn wieder Ordnung schaffe

Ich sauf mich warm für Samstag, Egon plant n Anschlag

Er gibt mir Zeug und sagt, mein Freund ich hoff du bist gepanzert

Und er hat nich übertrieben (hey) guck ich kann fliegen

Hellwach bis Sonntag und nichts kann mich runterkriegen

Am Montag geht für mich das Wochenende weiter

Egal wohin das Leben mich treibt, Hauptsache es schneit da

Ich feier mich jeden Tag, denn jeden Tag ist Wochenende

Ich lass gestern gestern sein

Ich feier mich jeden Tag denn jeden Tag ist Wochenende

Jeder Tag könnte mein letzter sein!

Ich feier mich jeden Tag, denn jeden Tag ist Wochenende

Ich lass gestern gestern sein

Ich feier mich jeden Tag denn jeden Tag ist Wochenende

Jeder Tag könnte mein letzter sein!

Miese Laune denn der Montag fuckt mich ab,

denn ich hab die Braut vom Sonntag am Sack

doch am Dienstag is Partytime, Siggi holt die Horde rein

Gang Bang jetzt kommt Hengzt und ich lass die Korken knalln

In der Mitte der Woche wollen wir chillen,

das heißt, Hausparty, Hennessy mit nackten Ollen auf Pillen

und jedes mal sag ich, Verena komm mal klar

sie kriegt mein Penis voll in Arsch jeden Donnerstag

Scheiß auf Feindress, du musst dein Hemd noch bügeln

Ich komm in Lederjacke, Freitag ist der Tag zum prügeln

Es ist Samstag ich hab den Drang nach Liebe

Und nach Rap also Sex in der Gesangskabine

Es macht Tock tock klack , ich lass die Eier klatschen

Wenn sie gut ist, könn wir bis Sonntag weiter machen

Doch dann ist Feierabend, das ist das Leben eines Stars

Ich hab immer Wochenende jeden Tag

Ich feier mich jeden Tag, denn jeden Tag ist Wochenende

Ich lass gestern gestern sein

Ich feier mich jeden Tag denn jeden Tag ist Wochenende

Jeder Tag könnte mein letzter sein!

Ich feier mich jeden Tag, denn jeden Tag ist Wochenende

Ich lass gestern gestern sein

Ich feier mich jeden Tag denn jeden Tag ist Wochenende

Jeder Tag könnte mein letzter sein!

Montag – lass ich mich gehn ich mach einen drauf

Dienstag- geht's mir nich gut doch ich scheiß drauf

Und am Mittwoch – wieder auf die Piste bis Donnerstag

Freitag, Samstag, Sonntag immer Wochenende

Auch wenns so aussieht, als wenn ich voll Spaß hab

Hoff ich doch sehr, dass ihr mir diesen Scheiß nicht nach macht

Ich kenn mich aus, ich bin erwachsen ich darf das( ich darf das)

Ich bin immer randvoll wie ein Parkplatz

Ich trink Leberkleister(viel), mehr als rein passt

Ein Gläschen ein Näschen und alles wird einfach

Mein Arzt sagt, dass mir nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt

Wenn ich so weiter mache, na und das is meine Sache

Wenn ich das so will, dann lass mich

Ich nehm Pillen und fühl mich phantastisch

Ich flieg jetzt jeden Tag ich geh nie wieder penn

Ich schmeiß jetzt alle meine Uhren weg denn

Ich feier mich jeden Tag, denn jeden Tag ist Wochenende

Ich lass gestern gestern sein

Ich feier mich jeden Tag denn jeden Tag ist Wochenende

Jeder Tag könnte mein letzter sein!

Ich feier mich jeden Tag, denn jeden Tag ist Wochenende

Ich lass gestern gestern sein

Ich feier mich jeden Tag denn jeden Tag ist Wochenende

Jeder Tag könnte mein letzter sein!

Yeah, Sido, Bass Sultan Hengzt, hier habt ihr wieder was zum verbieten ihr Fotzen. Aber hört diesmal genau hin, hört genau hin, ich red von mir. Ich sag keim er soll das machen, was ich mache. ICH hab jeden Tag Wochenende

Außerdem könnt ihr euch jeden Tag Wochenende gar nicht leisten!!

(Sido, Bass Sultan Hengzt -- Jeden Tag Wochenende)

During the song Naruto woke up and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, Reikon enterd his room to get dressed and Lee came back from his morning workout. Soon afterwards the three of them sat at the kitchen table and ate while listening to the next song..."Feuer, Erde, Wasser, Luft" by Freiwild (listen to this one its really great)

After they finished Naruto stood up and went to the bathroom to shower and do his morning routine, Reikon went to wash the dishes and Lee cleaned the house over all.

Fifteen minutes later Lee, Reikon, Shadou and Naruto stood outside with Naruto locking the door and placing a locking-seal on it. With that they moved on to their last day at the academy. Everywhere they got, the people would go out of their way, not knowing what to do with these three after the laws of the council were announced.

As they got to the academy and entered the clasroom they were the first to be there. They sat in there usual places waiting for the others to show up and the exam to begin. One after another the students entered, Hinata sitting next to Naruto like all the time this last week.

As Iruka and Mizuki entered they explained this years Exam. „The exam will consist of three parts: the written one, the Taijutsu part and the Ninjutsu part. In the Taijutsu part a Teacher will fight and judge you, there will be no restrictions. With the Ninjutsu part you have to show three Jutsus: the Bunshin, the Kawarimi and one of your choosing. Questions?" No one had any.

The written exam was boring and quite easy. It went on for two hours and just surveyed their knowledge about the history of Konohagakure.

After they finished the students had a fifteen-minute-break after which they went outside to take their Taijutsu exam.

Some of them were good fighters like Kiba or Hinata. Some of them were more of the strategists like Shikamaru or Shino. There were the ones who had some problems like Ino or Choji and The ones who were outstanding like Sasuke. Of course there had to be the worst and who thought a certain pink haired banshee would have the honor... was perfectly right.

And where there is the worst there has to be the best. Lee just flicked his opponent into next week.

The Ninjutsu part was a bit one sided. Most of the Ninja-to-be could perform the basic Academy-Jutsus and choose the third, Henge, as their free Ninjutsu. Of course people like Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and so on who were part of a clan or family with own Jutsus took their Family-Jutsus to get some extra points.

"Rock Lee next, please!" said Mizuki.

Lee was nervous. Even so he could use Chakra to some amount he couldn't use Ninjutsu so he and Naruto made a plan. He would show the three basic Academy-Jutsus Starting with **Bunshin no Jutsu**. Before he went down he took of his weights and passed them to Reikon.

"Please start whenever you are ready, Lee-kun" said Iruka.

Now Lee was a speed-demon and he took full advantage of that. With speed which neither Iruka nor Mizuki could follow he threw a smokebomb to the ground and moved so fast an afterimage appeared.

"Now it's just one but I think if you can do the other two Jutsu alright there will be no problem with passing you with a good mark." nodded Iruka. Again Lee threw a smokebomb just in time as the afterimage faded.

Now the Kwarimi was way easier. Lee again just let a smokebomb trop and made a dash to a chair and back again with the chair leaving it there as he run to the place where it stood before and Iruka just nodded. It was time for the Henge.

Again the smokebombs came in handy and Lee jumped through the open window where a **Kage Bunshin** of Naruto waited and jumped into the small smokescreen. After Irukas "OK" they switched again.

"Now Lee you pass the Exam. Welcome to the life of a Shinobi." Iruka acknowledged.

Naruto and Reikon had no difficulties passing the test and the three of them tied as Rookies-of-the-year.

"Now all of you who have passed be here tomorrow for team-assignments . The rest.. well just be here on Monday do repeat the year. Dismissed." and with that they left, some of them to celebrate and some to tell their parents they had to repeat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the office of the Sandaime the soon-to-be Senseis looked on through the small crystal ball.

"Now what do you say which ones would you want to be your students? Asuma?" the Sandaime was curious. He knew which decision Kakashi would make but he had already sorted the teams, he just wanted to know what the other Jonins thought.

"Now I'm sure interested in teaching this Reikon, Lee and Naruto as they are likely to become the best Shinobi Konoha has seen since the forth . But I know they don't fall in my department. I would like to reunite the Ino-Shika-Cho trio." summarised Asuma to which Sarutobi just nodded.

"Kurenai?"

" Well, I think I would like to reintroduce a scouting team and like the last time I want the Inuzuka heir Kiba, the Aburame heir Shino and of course Hinata. I still think she has great potential and I want her to discover and perfect her own style." announced Kurenai.

"Kakashi what do you think?"

" I want the Ushiha, he is the one with the utmost potential. Then I want The Uzumaki boy and this Reikon. They are the most decent of the rest. And I think this Lee should be denied becoming Genin he couldn't just make the simplest of Ninjustu but he cheated on the test." the one-eyed man said.

" I'm disappointed Kakashi" said a downcast Hokage. " But well... Here is what the teams will be like..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning was much the same as the last with Naruto Lee and Reikon being the first at the academy.

As everyone was there Iruka started. "Well you know I could go on now and hold a speach about how difficult the world of Shinobi will be and how you just stand at the beginning but... what the hell this will be the teams at least untill you are Chunin..."

Of course some wished to be on a team with someone special. Hinata would lke to be on the same team as Naruto but would not mind being with someone else...much. Sakura of course was certain she was going to be on her "Sas_gay_-kuns" team.

Just one person was not there with her thoughts. The last week had shown Ino things she never thought possible like the one and only "great"-Uchiha being a stuck-up, egoistic, not-so-great ... snob. And the three people, who everyone told her were the worst kind of people there is, were some of the most fairest, matured and modest persons she ever met. And besides that this Lee-guy looked not to bad and seemed to be interested in her.

"Team 1 is still in rotation, Team 2 will consist of Rock Lee, Rosuto Reikon and Shadou and Uzumaki Naruto, Team 3..."

Hinata was a little bit downcast but everything that mattered now was not getting on one team with the Uchiha-heir.

"... Team 7 are Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke..."

"HA TAKE THAT, TRUE LOVE CONQUERS EVERYTHING!" shrieked Sakura deafening almost everyone in the room.

"...and Yamanaka Ino. Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata...Team 8. Team 9 still in rotation and team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Akimischi Choji and because of our uneven number a student of last year will take the spot his name is Inuzuka Unari (roar). Your Senseis will be here in a minute so please wait here. I have to go to my new class so I wish you all the best. Make Konoha proud." with that Iruka and Mizuki left

The particular teams got together to exchange information they still didn't know of each other. Just one team sat there , quietly observing everything around them, conserving just with their body-language.

10 Minutes later a beautiful woman with black hair entered. " I'm the new Sensei of Team 8, come on guys, time to get to know each other" and the fife left together.

One after the other the teams left leaving only Team 2 and 7, neither of which was talk-active.

Suddenly the door opened, Gai entered and Team 2 left without a word, leaving the last team without the knowledge that thy would wait for two straight hours.

Just outside the academy the new Team 2 stopped.

"Hokage-sama asked me to bring you three to his office. He wants a report on the last six years." and with that all five were gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In his office Sarutobi waited patiently for the four to arrive and just as he lit his pipe they entered.

"Ah... welcome back you three...and I suppose this lady is Shadou? Welcome to you too of course. Now I'm sure Gai already told you why I wanted to see you. First of all I want you to know that you wont get tested the regular Genin-test and, although it's unusual there will be four Teams this year to pass as I see it. Now why don't you start at the beginning and tell me about your journey?" started Sarutobi in a calm tone.

And so Naruto started...

"Well after Gai-sensei, Lee and I left, we travelled quiet a lot and Gai-sensei started teaching us the basics of being a Ninja..."

_Flashback_

_"Well my youthful students, I, Maito Gai will show to what it means to be a Ninja and to let the fires of youth burn bright within you." shouted Gai in a tone that was not going to be heared in Konoha again when thy returned because of a white-haired, one-eyed bastard._

_"We will start with a light workout and then I will show you the basics of Taijutsu, or hand-to-hand combat._

_"Hai, Gai-sensei, we will let our fires of youth burn bright" replied Lee with equal enthusiasm._

_Naruto just sat there questioning himself just what he got himself into._

_Flashback end_

" After half a year of travelling we met a special person...Reikon"

_Flashback_

_Gai, Naruto and Lee jumped through the woods early in the morning searching for a suitable training-field. They came upon a clearing but someone was already there._

_"SUCH BURNING FIRES OF YOUTH TO TRAIN THIS EARLY! LETS JOIN THIS YOUTHFUL BOY IN HIS WORKOUT TO INCREASE OUR OWN YOUTHFULNESS!" _

_The boy jumped at the shouting of Gai and draw his sword in front of him._

_"Who are you? What do you want?... And what the bloody hell did that freak just say?" said the boy rather calm._

_"Sorry for that my friend. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, This is Lee and Gai-sensei. We were searching for a training-field and Gai-sensei just said he wanted us to join you as you are already at it and it is always easier to train in a group. By the way who are you?"_

_"My name is Rosuto Reikon. You can join for all I care, I sure as hell need a decent sparing-partner." and with that they started training. _

_They didn't plan it but they trained all day long, just stopping to eat. Gai was proud that the three of them could take trainig so serious. The fact that they understood each other like they knew themselves for year led Gai to the thought that they might get another travelling companion ._

_As they ate dinner they talked about why they were travelling._

_"Well I'm on this trip with Gai-sensei and Naruto-kun here to prove that someone like me, who cant use Chakra can still be one of the best Ninja in the world. A weak before I left a boy in my class, the prodigy of the genius-clan of the Hyugas beat me and said I should quit being a Ninja. I will show him that I'm good enough to design my very own destiny." that was said without the usual ranting and the beginning of Lees very own way of youthfulness._

_"I'm here because of 2 reasons. The first being getting stronger. I want to be able to defend myself and everyone who is precious to me. I won't take shit from no one and walk my own path. The second reason being my old village hating and despising me for something out of my control. I will prove to them the mistake they made giving them a second chance...at least most of them."_

_"Say ...why did they hate you...and what did they do to you?" Reikon was curious, almost wishing he had found someone like himself._

_"They beat me, they tortured me within an inch of my life, cut me open, burned me and one stabbed me next to the heart. As to why...well rather you know now then later."_

_"A little more than 6 years ago Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed-biju._

_The Yondaime couldn't beat so he sealed it within a child ... me. They hate me because I remind them of the past... some even think I'm the Kyuubi. Just because of him I survived that night and also he could heal everything the last attack was to much this scar will be a constant reminder of who the real demons in the human world are." with that he pulled of his shirt and next to the place where his heart would be there was a scar of 10 centimetre._

_Naruto molded some Chakra and the seal on his abdomen appeared. "This is the seal" said Naruto who couldn't look Reikon in the eye because Reikon had his face down._

_"You know...although it' s terrible what happened... I'm happy..." he started to mold Chakra on his own "because now I have found someone like me" at that he looked up and surrounding his left eye was a seal as complex as Narutos in the form of a snowflake ._

_After he calmed down Reikon started his story._

_"Half a year ago I lived in a small village, Hyougakure, Hidden Ice, together with my family. We were never many in our village, but we had some of the best Ninjas in the world because we start training early...with3 or 4 with t boys and most girls."_

_"My clan was known of 2 things. First the swordsmanship of the man and the blacksmithing of the woman. Every girl born into the clan had to make a sword which was approved of by the elders to identify herself as a woman of the clan wile the boys had to master the first family-style of Kenjustu."_

_"Most boys and girls took this step at the age of 12 or 13...but not my sister. She was no genius by any means. She worked harder then any other girl and even some of the seasoned women in our clan. One day as she was 8 and I 6 she completed her __**sword-of-trial **__as we call it. The next day she was to be accepted by the clan."_

_"This night the attack against my village was taking place. Because some Shinobi hated me because I was a Jinchuuriki and couldn't agree with letting me live, thy betrayed us, surrendering our location to a group of Nukenins of Hoshigakure."_

_"They took the nightshift as guards and took care of most of the other guards and by the time the Nukenin entered our village it was to late. It was a massacre. every Shinobi was killed. They tied me to a post...they wanted to show me what they had in "store for a demon-loving-village like that".At that point silent tears rolled down the faces of all four_

_"They took the kids and killed them...slitting their throats, stabbing them with swords, knifes and kunai or burning them alive. The women were raped and beheaded. My mother was crucified. They tortured her for 3 hours straight , breaking every bone in her body...but not her...they could not break her! Her last words were that she loved me and Hatsuyuki and spitting in the face of the Nukenin she was stbbed in the heart."_

_"My sister...my dear Hatsuyuki...They raped her...in front of my very eyes. I couldn't help...all my strengh was gone when I saw that in front of me... I knew if I struggled they would just be more cruel towards her and I would not let that happen. I vowed to kill them... to chase after them...one after the other I would kill them."_

_" Some hours later my sister and I were locked inside our old house. She wouldn't talk to me...but her eyes spoke more than enough of a message. She could not live on...I understood her. I got up and brought her the sword she made not a day ago. She looked at me and said I would have to find a name for the sword."_

_At this Reikon took his sword, the guard-less Katana and draw it." There was just one name that suited such a sword...this sword"_

_" "Hatsuyuki...It's name is Hatsujuki" I said. She smiled and in my arms she stabbed herself. I mourned for all I had lost and out of grief there came anger and out of anger came the wish for vengeance. It was the first time I came in contact with Shadou. She tried to calm me...and got me down to instead of killing them all..and killing myself with that... to running away, to train and get strong enought to get my revenge."_

_"Know I know revenge is not everything and I won't let my life be led by it but i will get it... one way or the other. Shadou and I get along really well and we work on a Jutsu to partly release her as it would kill me to free her. How is it going between you and Kyuubi?" all knew Reikon had changed the topic on propose but everyone was ok with it._

_"I haven't even spoken to it yet. Say Reikon how is it...would you like to join us on our trip...?"_

_Flashback end_

And so we joined up and continued our training. After we had the basics down Gai-sensei had us train under a lot of different Senseis. I tried to get into contact with Kyuubi... and one day half a year later I succeeded.

_Flashback_

_Naruto woke up in a sewer. But how did he get here? wasn't he just trying to talk to Kyuubi in...his...mind?_

_"Oh what the hell? why does my mind has to be a fucking sewer?" ranted the now 7-year-old Naruto. "Oh well... just get it over with." and with that he went into the sewer._

_After a while he got to a big room...a damn big room. He couldn't even see the ceiling for kamis sake._

_**"Well, well, well...what do we have here... looks like a weak little human looking for some power!" **__the voice of the fox doomed through the hall from the other side of a row of massive bars._

_"I'm not here for power you fur-ball. I don't need anything from anybody you hear me?"_

_"__**HAHAHAHA...What a child. Well I won't fool around. To make a long story short you may want to know why I attacked your village...Not all demons and elementals are as kind as Shadou...yeah I know about her... Now I'm one of the most relentless demon there is and I'm damn proud of it."**_

_**"I attacked your filthy village for the sake of it and because I just had a freaking bloodlust to tread. Now that little blonde pest was not planed and the whole fiasco with me being sealt within your weak body just as much. I don't like being weak and as you are my host if you appear to be weak I will appear to be weak."**_

_**"On the other side if you die so do I and I'm not fond of that... so here is the deal: You get some power from me...you get access to my Chakra and a thing you human call a Kekkei Genkai...What do you say?"**_

_"Now you sure want something in return...what is it?"_

_**"Ah...you might be a bit brighter then you let on ne?...Well to make it short...it's boring in your human world! I want back to hell...and the only way to get there is to fulfil the contract of Shinigami meaning you have to tell him when you die that I can go back to hell because I payed my dept. So what will it be"**_

_"We have a deal if you make it that i must train to use that power you offer."_

_**"So be it... I see at least one of you filthy humans has the guts to work for power and I hope you will not only use it to play savior of the mankind. Now leave I want to sleep"**_

_Flashback end_

"After that we trained ourselves in the ground and made our blood-oath..."

"Learn to defend..." started Naruto.

"Train for power..." said Reikon.

"Fighting for us" continued Lee.

"That is what we were born for" all three closed

(idea from "bullet for my valentine - the end)

"Gai-sensei took us to the different nations to different teachers for the next 3 years. We got better and better...until no teacher showed us to could teach us something new. So we trained of our own. At the end of these 3 years the message found us about the whereabouts of almost all of the Nukenin that destroyed Hyougakure. Now there is just one running free... the one who caused the attack in the first hand."

"After that we worked on perfecting our abilities. Last year then there was the incident with Kakashi..."

"He came to Gai-sensei one day...saying he regretted what he did to me. I forgave him as I became aware of this... only to wake up to Kakashi trying to kill Gai-sensei in his sleep so he could kill us..."

"He escaped as he was no match against an up and going Gai-sensei who had trained with us after all"

"Now we are here and we are stronger then ever before.!"closed Naruto his report which had taken quite some time as it was already late afternoon

"I'm sorry that my hand were tied by the council in this issue but that can not be changed now... Well I thank you for the report please be here tomorrow to get your first mission as Team 2. I have a lot of work to do so...Dismissed!" and with that the fife left and Sarutobi got ready to face the worst opponent of all Kages...paperwork!!

All the while all over Konoha the Genin-teams had gotten to know each other and their new Sensei and some were to get up tomorrow to take the "Real" Genin-exam...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

and here we go again...Done

well R&R please

sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back yet again!

Now first things first: thx to

**Juubi no Fenikkuso, mc2000, GravityTheWizard, Byakugan-Sharingan guy, THE HEE-HOO KING, Chewie Cookies**

For those of you who want to know:

Hatsuyuki, the name of Reikon sister/sword means first snow (meaning first snow in the season)

yeah and for the ones who want to read some before they judge:

I know there was a lot of story and little of Naru, Lee and Rei...at least in my own opinion... there were the reasons why they left but not much on the persona part... well I want to change that but it was necessary to give the background and now I'll try to add the persona and don't worry they won't be all angsty

also in my story I will choose the missing-nin-rankes like I see fit...I will try to keep it as close to the manga as possible but we'll see what changes and what not...

well...on with the story I would say

legend:

normal story

"talking humans and animal/ shadou up to 5-tails"

'thinking'

**"SHOUTING"**

_Flashback_

**Justu-name**

_**"Full-power/sealed Biju talking"**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 4

-Good Old Wave-

It was one month after the Genin-exams and the Teams 2, 7, 8 and 10 had been granted to join the rank of Genin. All of the teams had taken on some missions by that time but most of the time they trained, as the academy sure builds up the basics but after that it was up to the Jonin-instructor to teach the young Shinobi.

For that reason Team 8 and 10 often had joined training-sessions and every now and again Team 2 would meet up with them. At one of these sessions with all three teams being there a very frustrated Ino walked in on them.

When she was asked why she wasn't with her team she explained how Kakashi not only favoured the Uchiha but also neglect the training of her and Sakura. Sakura seemed ok with that as she didn't had to do anything and could watch Sasuke all day long.

Ino on the other hand had a goal. She wanted to show that a Kunoichi could be just as good as a Shinobi( I will refer to all ninja fem+male as Shinobi if not stated as above) and in order to do that she had to train.

'How dare this Kakashi show favouritism! Yondaime would turn over within his grave.' was the thought of all the Jonin on the Training-ground.

One black-haired boy seethed with anger after hearing that. Lee knew how depressing it was to be ignored in favour of one of those geniuses and that he took a liking to Ino the moment he saw her just added to his rage.

The moment Lee locked eyes with Ino the day he got back he saw that this fan girl-stage was not wholeheartedly. He was sure she was blinded by everyone prising this son of a... no he couldn't really blame his mother on the out-coming of little Sasuke seeing as she wasn't there most of the time and to say the truth... she already had had a son worth the name of an Uchiha...seeing what he did to the clan after what they did to Naruto and how he helped them with...well enough of that.

The problem was solved with the invitation for Ino to join in on their training. And just on her second day with all the others Reikon made an important observation.

_Flashback_

_Teams 8 and 10 and of course Ino were standing all over the training-ground. Ino was told what the other teams already knew: Reikon, Lee and Naruto where exceptional Shinobi. They were far beyond the others although they never really showed a fraction of their power but of course THAT fact wasn't told. But as it stood the three of them helped training the others and so we find these others waiting for the three to attack as the topic of today was defending yourself._

_First was Hinata...she was quickly knocked out by Lee followed shortly by Shikamaru, Choji and Unari. Kiba and Shino were taken care of by that seal of Naruto which he used against Sasuke. Lee and Naruto stopped, looking at Ino._

_Then it hit her... Reikon hadn't made his appearance yet. She felt it more than anything. There was movement to the left of her and without thinking she took a Kunai and hold it in that direction._

_A loud clang was heard throughout the field. Ino had blocked a strike to the skull from Reikons sword-handle with her Kunai._

_Reikon stood there rising an eyebrow and smirking after a moment "Well well... how...surprising" he sheathed his sword and walked around her, asking her to move her arm or leg this and that way or to make a simple move to this side or that way around._

"_Say Ino... do you have any experience with...Kenjutsu?"_

_Flashback end_

And so Ino was introduced to the way of the swordsmanship but it was hard as she never had used a weapon besides Kunai and Shuriken and to fight with a sword was almost entirely different as it was a fair amount longer and was the basic instrument of fighting, not like a Kunai just used to block or maybe to cut something. To fight with a sword didn't just mean to learn how to hit a enemy but also not to hit yourself. But to start with Ino just used a wooden Katana.

In the two weeks since Ino started to train she had made some good improvements.

'If she goes on that fast she will soon be able to use a real sword' thought Reikon. 'But there is something I can't place...Her movements, everything I show her she makes a tad bit different...as if this kind of sword would not be suited for her...'

'...What would be the right solution for her?...A Wakazashi? No to short...WAY to short! A long-bladed Katana? She seems to combine craze with strength...Could it be?...The only place to get one of these would be Kirigakure. But it seems like the best choice. Well I will look into this when the time is right, for now I should concentred on the matters at hand'

Ino had left just this morning on a mission with her team, something about a bridge-builder wanting to be escorted back to Nami no Kuni, a simple C-Rank. And the matter at hand now, was to get to the Hokage-tower as he had called for Team 2 for an emergency.

Gai was on a mission himself as Naruto, Lee and Reikon could handle everything on their own in his opinion. And so the three of them and Shadou entered the office alone not knowing what would come with this emergency.

"I see the four of you made it as fast as possible, very well. As it stands the mission of Team 7 turned out to be more than it let on. Not to long after Team 7 and their client left Konoha they were attacked by two Chunin Nukenin from Kiri. They could handle them no problem it seems but it looks like they worked for a Nukenin known as Momochi Zabuza, one of the 'Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū' (legendary-seven-swordsman of the Mist). Kakashi sent for help." the look on the Sandaimes face was rarely as grave as now.

"I'll send you to support them and I don't want one of you to let his feelings get the better of him, as it is, 3 lives of Konohas freshest Genin stand on the line and I want Team 7 back here... ALL 4 of them living and as little damaged as possible, am I understood?" the tone of Sarutobi left no rooms for arguments.

"HAI!" was the answer in chorus of Lee, Reikon and Naruto.

"Good. You leave in 30 minutes, dismissed!" and with that Team 2 was off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was early evening in Nami no Kuni, the land of Waves. The Shinobi her father had charged to guard him worried Tsunami. The man with the white hair who was called Kakashi was the worst. He seemed to have lost all energy to move and he said something about 'Chakra-exhaustion'...She didn't even know what that meant.

The three kids were not as serve. The boy had some bruises and cuts, the blonde girl looked just a bit exhaust and the pink-haired one who only really cared about the black-haired boy had no injury at all. Her father was just a little bit shaken up but over all, all right. Tsunami just began preparing dinner as a knock was heard from the front door.

Immediately the three kids were on their feet and took position in front of and next to the door. All three had their Kunai in hand and were prepared to go to the very end to complete their mission. At least Ino was. Sasuke knew he could handle everything, he was an Uchiha after all. And Sakura knew her"Sasuke-kun" could handle everything, After all he was "the last Uchiha" and her knight in the shining armor.

It was silent outside. For a whole minute no voice or sound could be heard. Suddenly the door was blasted open and before even one of the three Genin could move they felt cold steel pressed against their throats.

"I thought Hatake would at least care enough for the Uchiha to get him back to the village undamaged but it seems not like that would be true." stated the voice of the person standing behind Sasuke.

Ino relaxed as she identified the voice as Narutos and if that was Naruto then the other two could only be Reinkon , who stood with Sakura, and " Lee! Why are you three here?" Ino was surprised as to how fast these three could be, not even Sasuke had the chance to move before they had entered and disabled them.

Naruto was the one to answer." Hokage-sama sent us to support you guys. Now where is Kakashi? He is supposed to guard not only your client but also his Genin-team especially if someone like Momochi Zabuza is supposed to be a threat." he said this with a certain edge in his voice. 'Like that one-eyed bastard would give a fuck about anyone but the Uchiha...but as it seems he is indisposed in someway' he thought bitterly.

"Well you see Naruto, after we started our mission we were attacked by two Chunin. Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei beat them while me and Sakura guarded Tazuna, our client. After that we went on but were again attacked, this time by this Zabuza guy you talked about. Kakashi fought him but was captured by some Jutsu in the lake which was next to us." Ino started to explain.

"Zabuza then used **Mizu Bunshin(Water Clone) **to attack us. At first it seemed like we couldn't do anything but then Sasuke-kun came up with a plan and with a combination of my **Shintenshin no Jutsu** **(Mind Body Switch) **and a Windmill-Shuriken as distraction. We were able to free Kakashi-sensei who then used this funny eye of his. He called it the **"Sharingan" (Copy Wheel Eye) **or something like that."

"Just before he could take down Zabuza a Hunter-nin appeared and killed him with two Senbon in the neck. After that he took the body and left to "dispose of it" as he called it. As it seems Kakashi overused his Chakra and now has Chakra-depletion, that's why he is in bed right now." Ino finished her story.

Naruto looked towards Lee who raised an eyebrow and then both looked on to Reikon asking a silent question. Reikon stood there with his eyes closed and a look of slight concentration on his face.

"Well...with everything she has told I would say we have about a week or two to prepare for his welcome back party." he said as he opened his eyes and locked eyes with his friends.

"What are you talking about? Who is coming back? If you talk about Zabuza, didn't you listen? Ino just told you a Hunter-nin killed him, he can't come back." said Sasuke in his usual arrogant tone.

"Yeah! You freaks just want to scare us or something. And even if someone was to come and attack us we would just beat him and be done with that, right Ino?" shrieked Sakura...once again

"Well...I would like to know what you mean with what you said!" Ino said carefully while looking at Lee.

"Now this is Reikons department so don't look at me Ino-chan" Lee said with a small smile on his lips, happy that nothing happened to her while Ino blushed slightly at the suffix.

"To start with, Hunter-nins are not allowed to interfere with an on going fight between their 'prey' and 'third party'. It's an unwritten rule that the one who attacks the hunted first gets the bounty if he kills him or her if he/she manages to kill the hunted. The next thing is that it is almost impossible to kill with Senbons as these are medical-needles in the first place. If one manages to kill with these then their is the last and most obvious flaw."

"A Hunter-nin is to expose of a body right on the spot. He has to chop of the head, burn the body seal the head and turn it in to the bounty-office to get his money. Under no circumstances is the body to be brought to another place. This is so no other country can take the secrets of the village the hunted comes from. To identify them the head is more than enough."

The calmness and adeptness with which Reikon spoke of this made Sakura and Ino shiver and Sasuke wonder "How do you know all of this?" he demanded to know.

" I want to become a Hunter-nin...or to be more specific a **Shi-Te, Shinigami no Te **(Hand Of Dead(God)). It's a special branch within the Hunter-nin department. You could call them the elites of the elites. The Shinobi of that division are called for assassinations that **ANBU** can't handle. Their missions are usually A- to S-Rank. As such I have to know about such things."

"Now enough with that kind of things! I don't think my students need to know what the likes of you wish to become in their later lives... what I doubt you will ever be able to achieve." Kakashi stood in the doorframe, leaning on crutches for support. He had stood behind the closed door since Naruto and the other two had knocked.

"At least you are right with your assumption that Zabuza still lives. We'll start training tomorrow at 7 a.m. sharp. The rest of the day you can spent with what you would like to do." with that Kakashi turned around and closed the door behind him angry that the Sandaime had sent them to help out his team.

'Maybe I can let a little accident happen...As long as Uchiha-sama comes back unharmed I will not be held responsible for sure. The council might even have a good mind about the demon dieing' Kakashi had to think about some things this night, that was for sure.

After Kakashi left the room Sasuke left the house saying he would train on his on. Sakura of course followed him hoping she could talk him into going on a date with her now that no one was around who would disturb them.

Ino on the other hand was happy she could spend some time without her team-mates. In the last month she had come to understand what kind of person the young Uchiha was. The way he treated others, even his team-mates was something she ignored thinking of his "difficult childhood"... that was before Naruto told her about what was fact.

She couldn't understand how someone so famous...so ...loved, could turn out to be such an ass! Sasuke always went on about his revenge and how he lost his family, how they were killed by Itachi, his older brother from what she was told. He wanted everything given to him, just because he's an Uchiha.

Ino saw, that the one she had a crush on wasn't the Uchiha but his image and felt bad about how she treated Lee, Naruto and Reikon at first. She wanted to apologize to them...but they wouldn't hear any of it, they just forgot it. That is how we find the four...five because Shadou suddenly appeared again. Ino still did not know how the wolf seemed to appear and disappear just like that. On the other side one might suggest something if somebody is called "Shadow".

Naruto left a** Kage Bunshin **within the house, just in case. They walked through Wave and Ino was shocked to see how bad the situation for the people here was.

"It's terrible. The people have no food, no money some don't even have a home. How can it be that one man can corrupt a whole country and the population doesn't do shit about this?" Ino wondered with sorrow.

"It's not that the people wouldn't do something. It's just that someone like Gato has enough money to purchase his on little army to keep people in check. We are here to see that the people get a chance to free themselves from him, not just to defend the bridge-builder who could make that happen." said Lee in an encouraging tone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This evening the five of them had gathered on a hill near the village from which one had a beautiful view over it and it was the perfect place to watch the sunset. Naruto, Lee and Ino sat there, leaning against some trees as Reikon played a happy melody on his flute while leaning against Shadou.

As he ended Naruto spoke up. " Say Ino, what would you like to do? You heard the dream of Reikon here but what do you want to make out of your life?"

"Well, my dream is it to proof that a Kunoichi is just as non-replaceable in the world of Shinobi as you guys and of course to become one of the best!" Ino said with determination.

"That's all great and so...but...what branch do you want to go into?" asked Lee

"What do you mean by that? I thought a Ninja is just that...a Ninja?" responded a confused blonde girl.

"Well you see, a Ninja is of course a Ninja but there are many different types of Shinobi. Reikon already explained the way of Hunter-nins, but there are a lot more! There are Medic-nins, ANBU - of whom the main task is first to keep the village save and going and second to take on the more...complicated missions-, then there are the Academy-teachers, Jonin-senseis, the Tokubetsu Jonin - for example the one of the torture and interrogation department- and of course the Chunin who are team-leaders most of the time for regular missions, and then there are the "normal" Jonin. For every main-branch I just told you about there are many sub-branches you can go into." explained Lee

Ino was fascinated by the cheer number of possibilities there were. She would have to think about this but now she was interested in another thing. " Well what do you two want to be?" she asked Lee and Naruto.

Lee was first to answer. " I would like to be a Jonin-sensei. The possibility to teach someone something new, to see them grow strong, to be the best they can be in whatever they do is something that would make me proud. I also want to become a real 'Master of Taijutsu', of whom there are only few left in the Shinobi nations." he said eager.

"Well this bunch here says I would be a decent leader and it was a dream of mine to become Hokage. I will go my way and I will defend my friends and my family with everything I have. I don't need to be Hokage for that and I won't be a Konoha-shinobi if this means someone precious to me is in danger." the voice of Naruto held no specific emotion as he said this. He spoke of this as a fact, not as a warning and not as a promise.

"I'll be honest, I like the idea of being a leader and I will see to it that I become one that the one serving me can be proud of" He said now with happy determination showing on his face.

"Hear hear!" said a unknown voice near Reikon. Ino stood right away with Kunai in hand, not knowing the voice.

"Who is there!" she shouted in the direction behind Reikon and Shadou.

"Now girl calm down a bit, I'm not an enemy." Ino was dumbfounded. Did the wolf just speak to her? Naruto, Reikon and Lee just sat there like that was nothing out of ordinary.

"You sure you want her to know Sha-neesan?" was the only thing Reikon asked.

"Well she is trustworthy in my opinion and the fact that Lee wants to tell her just adds." Ino still could not speak, so she just stared.

"Ok then Ino...you are about to learn some things about us so please listen first than ask ok?" started Reikon "...to start with this is Shadou, the seven-tailed-wolf, one of the Biju as you might know them as. The reason one of them his here sitting with us and not destroying something like you for sure have heard demon usually do is that I'm a Jinchuuriki. What that is? Well we are the container of the Biju...they were sealed within us to keep them at bay. The reason why she is still out here? A special Justsu of mine..." and so Ino was told everything, from their reason to leave six years ago to their trip on which they learnt so much and where they met each other. After Hinata and the Hokage she was the first who was told this.

To say Ino was shocked was... the matter of fact. At first she was angry that the people of her home village would do something like that to an innocent, but then she turned indifferent thinking that they would soon see what they did.

Ino had come to know and trust these three people in front of her in the last weeks, especially days, although she still had some issues about Shadou. Not that she was afraid or didn't like her but... come on for a Genin to get to know a wolf who is one of the Biju, shoulder-high, can speak and is friendly? It was a little bit much but she would come to...befriend... her soon enough.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning during breakfast the schedule was set. „Team 2 will take guard-duty in the morning till lunch, while Team 7 trains. In the afternoon we'll change. Everyone ok with that?" asked Kakashi. He would play good team-mate until the time was right.

„Well how about: We take the duty of guarding on the whole week from morning till evening. We are here to support you guys and the best way to support you would be to give you time to train, so what do you say?" Reikon had his plans set. He knew Kakashi would ignore the girls so he could train Sasuke. Ino would come to them and they could train without interferences.

Kakashi was ok with that. With this he could prepare the Uchiha-heir. The girls...well they would be ok he was sure of that.

And so the week went on. Like Reikon thought Ino came not one hour after they separated and the two of them started to train on the section of the bridge that was already finished. Lee would sit of to the side and cheer on Ino. Naruto had made about 30 **Kage Bunshin** to help build the bridge, about 15 to watch the forest next to the bridge and about 5 that looked over Tsunami and her son Inari.

One evening The more or less happy atmosphere was disturbed.

„WHY DO YOU GUYS EVEN TRY? NO ONE CAN BEAT GATO! You will all just die!" Inari snapped.

„What would you know about what we can do?" was Narutos cold answer.

„What would I know? YOU COME HERE AND PLAY HERO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO LIVE SUCH A LIFE LIKE WE HAVE HERE IN WAVE!" shouted Inari

„You want to know about a hard life? Get beaten and laughed at, be ignored and mistreated your whole life just because your are not like all the others, like all the great geniuses that come from great clans and have everything given to them!" Lee had taken on a cold tone.

„Get beaten, stabbed, cut open and burned within an inch of your life after you were hated by the people your whole life for reasons beyond your control." Naruto had once again this emotionless tone of him.

„See how everyone you love, and your whole village is murdered in front of you because of someone who hates not you but what you represent.! Then you can talk about a hard life." Reikon had an icy tone.

„... I think I'll go for a walk." with that Reikon left with Shadou after him.

Inari ran up to his room. It was quite at the table. The groups soon stood up to go to bed. No one ever mentioned that evening again.

Reikon and Shadou wandered through the forest.

"Sometimes I can't understand these people. They have everything they could ask for, a family, friends... a place they can call home. And then, just because something doesn't work out as they thought it would, they go and think everything is bad and lost. They have no idea what it means to suffer." Reikon was not angry anymore, he was sad that people thought so little about life and wouldn't fight for a better one.

"Now now little one, he is but a child. He doesn't know how hard life can be...and I prey he will never." Shadou said with a gentle voice.

"Yeah, you're right...I think" with that he bit his thumb and smeared some blood on a small seal on his waistband and his flute appeared. The two of them walked for over 2 hours until they came upon a clearing. They lied down snuggling together.

"I'm out here for almost 3 days now... my time is over for now." Shadou said.

"I know...Good night Sha-neesan...see you tomorrow..." Reikon was a little gloomy. In the past years Shadou had become one of his most precious person besides Naruto, Lee and Gai. Every time she had to go back within the seal he felt like it was his fault that she wasn't free. And every time he got a bonk on the head by one of Shadous tails, she knew what he thought...and she thought it was absurd.

"Sleep well little one." and Shadou vanished within black mist.

Reikon lied there for another hour or two thinking about how his life had changed...'I like how it is now... The only thing I miss is the freedom when you aren't bound to a village. But if the demeanour of Konohas people is any indication it won't be to long before they will make the mistake of betraying Naruto the second time.' Until now Reikon had nothing in Konoha for him to stay and he didn't like the attitude of the villagers towards people who are not like them.

The thing was ... how would Naruto react if they went against him. He now had someone he really cared for besides the Hokage. It looked like Naruto had fallen head over heels for Hinata and Reikon knew that Naruto would never leave just like that. She was his first friend...his only one as he was still within Konoha...

_Flashback_

_A five year old Naruto helping a little Hinata as she is bullied by two guys..._

_Naruto and Hinata playing with a ball..._

_Hinata telling Naruto about the Hyugas and how she doesn't like the main-branch-house feud..._

_Hinata and Naruto running through Konoha...laughing..._

_Flashback end_

Would he be able to leave her...again? Reikon thought about the two of them for some more time and the last thought before he fell asleep was weather they would tell each other of their feeling before it was time to leave.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He was a good looking guy in her opinion, but what the hell did he do out here in the forest? Was he one of the kids Zabuza fought the other day? But she didn't see him than. He had a sword...maybe he was just a wandering boy? Well she would wake him and find out.

Reikon had felt her presence the moment she entered the clearing and was on alert but from her aura he could not tell she wanted bad things to happen...well just wait and see what's on with her.

The girl reached out and shook Reikon " Hey you! Wake up! What are you doing out here all on yourself? You'll become ill if you sleep out in the cold!"

Reikon "woke up" and sat, looking at her. If he would have been any other guy he would have whistled as in front of him was a beauty.

"Ohayougozaimasu. Well you see I was sleeping out here until you woke me up...and don't worry...I never become ill." he smiled at her.

"Oh...good morning to you too of course. Now why don't you tell me how it comes that you sleep out here? By the way my name is Haku."

"I'm Reikon and I took a walk last night and just choose to sleep out here. But...what are you doing out here, Haku-san?" Reikon hoped they could talk for a while...he liked her voice.

"I'm searching herbs for an ill friend of mine...would you mind helping me?" oh what the hell the guy was cute...no he was HOT... and what Zabuzas eyes doesn't see, his heart doesn't grieve over.

"Sure why not." Reikon smiled. He knew he would probably never see her again so why not spent some time with her. Haku told him about what herbs she needed and the two of them started gathering them. They talked all the while about this and that, never being to direct. That was until Haku suddenly saw something which got her too stop and almost gasp out loud.

Reikon wore his Hitai-ate as a belt, the symbol on the right side of the hip...she hadn't noticed that at first. "Tell me Reikon...are you a Ninja...yo-your belt...that thing at your belt is a Ninja Hitai-ate isn't it?" she cursed herself in her mind about that slip.

"So you noticed? Yeah I'm a Ninja... Say Haku...who is this friend you gathering for?" Reikon knew that she was probably the Hunter-nin Ino told them about the moment she told him which herbs she needed. He was always interested in the effect of herbs as it was given that a Hunter-nin knows most of the things that go on inside a body of a Human and what changes can be made through every possible way. That nervous slip of her just confirmed his thoughts.

"He is everything I have left on this world. He took me in when I lived on the streets and gave me a home. He is my precious person. Do you have any precious people Reikon?"

"Yeah...four of them"

"And do you know how to become truly strong?" Reikon raised an eyebrow "To..." Haku started

"**...defend your precious people with everything you have is how to become truly strong"** both of them said in union.

"Yeah I know this path to power...but I have to tell you...in reality there are three ways to strength." Reikon was a little taken back that the girl knew the motto of one of his brothers.

"Tell me" was Hakus only answer. She wondered how someone who knew and seemingly followed this motto could believe there was another way, but she was just glad he didn't knew who she was. It seemed like he was one of the kids but he wasn't there when Zabuza attacked so he couldn't know...could he?

"To defend your precious people with everything you got - to train every day and go on even if everyone says it useless - to fight only for what you think is right, THAT is how to become truly strong"

It was spoken with passion, it was spoken with honour ... it was spoken with...experience. Haku smiled. This boy...this young man...had found a way of life few people could. "Yeah you are right. This sounds like real strength. Now I think I have all the herbs I need"

This moment Naruto walked on the clearing.

"Very well...it seems like I have to go too." Reikon smiled." It was a pleasure." with that he walked towards Naruto. While Haku left with a goodbye to the other side.

"Who was this if I'm allowed to ask?" Naruto could guess just by the way the girl moved.

"She is the Hunter-nin Ino told us about."

Behind a tree Haku was wide eyed.' He knew? But how? Why didn't he say something...'

"And why would you knowingly spend time with the enemy dear Reikon?" Naruto was more amused then anything. He knew Reikon. He would never do something like that if he didn't believe there was something that was not as it seemed on the first view.

"For one...she is one hot chick ok? I like her, she is so...calm and on the same time she likes to live.

And on the other hand...she reminds me of something my mother told me. She talked about an old clan that was not unlike my own. She said they left Hyugakure decades ago and had the same abilities as I. Her aura is like mine but not the same." Reikon almost fancied.

Naruto smirked "It looks like little Reikon has fallen head over heals on the first sight. How is this going to cross with our mission?"

"Not at all. I will do what I can do to maybe get her to think about changing sides, but if she won't the winter will reign my heart." he was dead serious and left without looking back or waiting for Naruto.

Naruto stood there for a short while, turning around he said " Maybe you could free him of his icy prison. If you talk about that with Zabuza tell him we can provide you with a life without running. Not without moving as we wont get you into Konoha as Shinobi but we can take you off the Hunter-lists. Think about it, I'm sure you wouldn't mind getting to know him better." and Naruto went to Tazunas home, leaving behind a girl with a lot to think about.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"It's almost two weeks since the fight with Zabuza, he will attack tomorrow or the day after." said Lee. Team 2 and 7 said together talking. Kakashi was completely rested and said he had taught his team everything they needed at which Naruto only snorted. "What's up Uzumaki? You think I'm not a good teacher or what!"

„Yeah I think that. You only taught the Uchiha this whole time. From what Ino told us you were so kind to show Sakura that she had good Chakra-control, which isn't as difficult since she has almost non. You wouldn't even listen as Ino told you she knew tree-climbing. To tell you the truth she had that one down three weeks before this mission. And that was everything you had time for with the girls as the Uchiha needed his „guardian"!" Naruto didn't want to hoodwink the Sandaimes words so he said this in a calm manner.

„I'll stay here with Tsunami and Inari, Lee will go with Tazuna tomorrow morning and Reikon and Team 7 will meet him 3 hours after that so they can rest from today's workout, everyone ok with that?"

They all nodded , Kakashi was happy with that. He could sleep a little bit longer and if Zabuza attacked in the morning and killed the kid and the old man he could go home, blame Naruto and safe the Uchiha without trouble, train him so he could participate in the upcoming Chunin-exam.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto sad in a chair reading a scroll. Reikon and Team 7 had just left after two Samurai had broken into the house and tried to kidnap Tsunami and take her as a hostage. If they had had some experience with Shinobis they might would have considered whether they were paid enough to do something like that.

Well...now they lied bound and gagged in the basement of the house. After some broken bones and some cuts they were even kind enough to let slip that Gato, his mans and Zabuza and Haku would attack the bridge together today. Because of that Reikon and Team 7 now were on the way to see if they were already at it and if Lee needed any help.

Now as they arrived at the bridge a scene of horror took place before Reikon. 5 man sat there together with Lee and the 6 of them were about to drink...SAKE!

"**Lee stop!**" Reikon ran towards them and tried to be there before this catastrophe could happen... but he was to late as Lee took a big gulp of the liquid. Just after Lee set down the bottle he drank from Reikon got to him.

"Damn Lee you know what happens when you drink alcohol!" Reikon tensed as Lee turned around...

While that went on not one of the people on the bridge, who had now looked up to see what was going on, noticed the unnatural mist which gathered at the end of the bridge.

"Good morning Rei-kun..."Lee yawned more then spoke." It's good that you are here. All of a sudden I'm really sleepy, but now that you are here I can just...huuua...sleep." and with that Lee began to snore slightly.

Reikon was dumbfounded." Well better like that then what could have happened...but why didn't it...hmm? The others are sleeping too. Wait!" Reikon took The bottle they drank from and took a smell at it." That isn't Sake, that's for sure..."

"No, it's more of a sleeping poison my man filled within these bottles in hope of getting rid of your Jonin-sensei!" Now everyone noticed the mist...and Gato, who stood in front of it together with Zabuza and Haku. They could make out some other people still within the mist.

"Ah... Kakashi as I see you have more little helpers! Well I don't think Haku will have much trouble with them. Come on let one of them have the great honour to show the others what it is like to be a Shinobi. Go Haku...kill them!" Zabuzas voice changed from amused to serious at the end of his little speech.

"Lets go Kakashi, together we can take him out easily!" Reikon didn't like it to have to work together with him but as Haku and Zabuza seemed to have declined what Naruto offered he could do nothing about it.

"No! You will fight alone against this Haku while I will take on Zabuza!" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean? If you and I fight alone it will take a long time to defeat them! And with us occupied the rest of their man who are hiding within in the mist will attack for sure! Do you think your team could beat this many man and protect Tazuna while doing this?" Reikon was furious. The three were good, at least Sasuke and Ino were. They could hold there own for a while, but from what his instincts told him there were at least 200 man hiding in the mist.

" No I don't believe that...Sasuke, Sakura, you know what to do! Ino go with them!" Kakashi spoke calmly.

While Sasuke and Sakura walked away a good 50 feet from Tazuna. Ino only watched in disbelieve at what her Sensei had in mind. "Kakashi-sensei, you can't seriously maen that we should abandon our mission? If we do what Reikon said we could win!" Ino hoped that was all just a misunderstanding.

"Ino do what your Sensei tells you to!" Kakashi said forcefully.

"NO! I won't just let Tazuna die" Ino almost shouted.

"Fine if you want to die!" Kakashi couldn't care less as long as the Uchiha got out of this alive.

"Kakashi...I promise you now this will come to the ears of Hokage-sama!" Reikon turned and walked towards Ino." It was the right decision. Now I think you are ready to handle a real sword... would you promise me something?" Reikon looked her in the eye.

Ino was surprised that Reikon thought she was ready to fight with a sword in such a situation. The look in his eye told her what he wanted from her was more important to him then anything else. "Yeah. I will." silly answer she thought but the first thing that came to her.

Reikon unfastened his sword. "Promise me that you will look after her while I'm not here. She will help you find the strength to fight and protect yourself and Tazuna if you let her." he held Hatsuyuki towards her.

With shaking hands Ino took the sword, knowing what it meant to Reikon." I will not just protect me and Tazuna...I will give her back to you unharmed!" Ino said now with confidence in her voice.

Reikon smiled. He turned around and walked towards Haku. "Well than lets get started."

Kakashi didn't wait for Reikon and Inos conversation and so he and Zabuza were already fighting.

Haku and Reikon stood not 5 feet in front of each other.

"I have talked with Zabuza and we have discussed what your friend offered to us. I'm to tell you that we accept. We wanted to make this as slyly as possible as we wanted Gato to believe we are still fighting for him. Our plan is that you beat us and after that kill him. We want it to look like we died so that everyone believes that. Zabuza will beat Kakashi after that you two will fight. What do you say?" Haku spoke in a hushed voice.

Reikon had to smile." I'm happy you choose to walk down this path...Now lets put on a show. I want to see how strong you are."

And the two of them charged each other. Reikon drew a Kunai while Haku choose a Senbon. They clashed, the two weapons of choice meeting for the first time.

Haku tried to hit Reikon with her fist but he leant back and avoided it. Reikon continued the movement and made a back-flip and used his leg to kick Haku. She blocked the kick with her forearm and charged with a combo of strikes and kicks.

Reikon avoided the strikes and blocked the kicks with his own feet. After a roundhouse-kick from Haku which Reikon avoided by crouching he set on to attack. He first used only his right leg to do a fast combo of kicks. Haku tried to block them but some of them got trough her defence.

After a stronger kick Reikon continued the movement, sat his right leg on the ground and let the speed he gained like that flow into his left leg to do a roundhouse-kick on his own. Haku blocked it, but it was so strong that it pushed her away several meters, after which she righted herself.

"I see... you prefer to use your feet and speed to fight. Well I can go with your speed no problem!" Haku said amused. He was a challenge. She hadn't had one for quite some time now. She would enjoy this, that was for sure.

"Really? Then show me what you got." Reikon got into position...Body slightly tiled to the side with hands in his pockets.

Again Haku charged with a Senbon in hand. Reikon used the Kunai he still had in his hand even in his pocket and blocked.

"Now I have the advantage!" she said smirking.

"And how is that?" Reikon asked with amusement.

"Your hand is occupied, so you can't make seals...however I still can." and she started to make one-handed-seals.**" Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles Of Death)"**

Just before the needles out of ice would have struck Haku and Reikon leaped away. While Haku silently cursed that she had missed him, Reikon was surprised.

'That Jutsu just now...how?...Could it be that?...Ka-san! I have found them! The last reminder of my old village. Lets see what she can do when I show her just how cold the winter can be.' Reikon was excited. Now after all these years he could compare his abilities with some one who could fully grasp and understand them.

"Well Haku, after this little show it's now time for me to fully introduce myself to you." Reikon said with a smile. He started to take of his vest.

"What do you mean? I know who you are! You are Rosuto Reikon and you come from Konoha. What more is there to know?" Haku was confused as to what he could mean.

Reikon had taken of his vest and his bandages. He bit his thumb and smeared some blood on the Kanji of Ice on his backhand and a puff of smoke blocked the view. After the smoke vanished Reikon stood with a sword strapped to his back. The Katana was a good meter long and had a deep blue sheath and a light-blue hilt. The guard was a four-pointed star.

Reikon himself had just slightly changed. His eyes had gone from silvery-purplish to just silver. An aura of coldness surrounded him.

"You think you can impress me with some simple trick like that?" Haku said calmly.

"I am Rosuto Reikon. Last heir of Ice, wielder of the five and the very soul of the winter" he almost whispered. But it had the desired effect, Haku was surprised... but not because of what he thought why.

Zabuza had told her about Hyougakure. He was a friend of a clan-head there. He told her about people that had the same abilities she had...but the village was destroyed over six years ago and he said no one survived it. Now here stood someone before her that just denied that...Well if he was a liar she would teach him a lesson about such thinks, if he wasn't she would not be mad that was for sure.

„We will se if you are who you claim to be, and I will test this with the very element you spoke of." with that she started to make hand-seals. „**Makyo Hyo Sho no Jutsu(Demonic Ice Mirrors)**" and the water from the mist which surrounded the two of them froze and build mirrors out of ice which captured Reikon in a doom of ice.

„Nice technique" Reikon was amazed. It was true, she was one of the people who's family left Hyougakure so long ago.

"You should wait until you have seen me in action with this before you judge it." she replied calmly and stepped into one of the mirrors surprising Reikon as she suddenly appeared in every other mirror too.

Not wanting to take any risks Reikon drew his sword. Hyoruinmaru had a bluish-white one-edged blade.

Haku attacked. Suddenly Senbons came from everywhere. 'She's fast' was everything Reikon thought. But he bend his knees so he got into a low position and held his sword in front of him. Then he began to move. Everything seemed to go on in slow-motion. Reikon turned around and blocked the first needle with his sword while leaning his head to the side to avoid the second. And then everything went fast again.

Reikon moved around, turning and bending. He was able to block a good amount of the needles but some he had to evade. Few needles hit him but not one of them in a fashion that did any harm to him.

After this rush of needles ended he was winded. Reikon was impressed. This technique was dangerous but it must have taken a lot out of Haku as she had hold on the attack for a good half minute. And he was right with that.

'Damn. I don't have much time before I have to let the mirrors drop. What should I do? This had little to no effect on him it seems...Well if he is this good then he should witness my newest Jutsu. I just hope it doesn't kill him' Haku started to make some hand-seals. " Now Reikon here is something you won't get out of this easily. **Koori Hari no** **Buriza-do no Jutsu(Ice-Needle Blizzard)."**

If Reikon was surprised and impressed by the first two attacks he was now dumbfounded. Reikon was surrounded by a storm of icy needles that randomly struck and he could just barley avoid them. 'Shit! If she keeps on with that I have no choice! Well at least she will see that I didn't lie about my heritage!'

„Here goes nothing! **REIGN OVER THE FROSTED HEAVENS, HYORUINMARU!**" with the next slash a dragon broke out of the blade, circling around Reikon for a second and charging the needles all around him. The blizzard of needles dissolved. Reikon swung once again and Hyoruinmaru charged the mirrors, destroying one after the other and taking every chance of repairing them as it absorbed the ice they were made of.

Haku didn't stand a chance. She was hit by Hyoruinmaru and met the ground hard. She lost consciousness a few seconds after.

Reikon stepped up to her, checking for serious injuries but there were non. He sheathed his sword and looked up to see what was going on with Ino. Seeing that everything was alright as she nodded towards him he looked after Sasuke and Sakura. Seeing Sasuke smirk and Sakura cheering he looked into the direction they looked and saw that Kakashi had captured Zabuza with some dogs holding him down. Kakashi made hand-seals that were familiar with Reikon as Naruto had told Lee and him about them.

„SHIT!" was his only statement. He began to make his own hand-seals. Monkey-Tiger-Boar-Horse-Tiger-Dog-Rat. Than he held his hand like Kakashi did to charge his **Chidori. **Below his hand a small black ball appeared. He closed his hand around it and suddenly his hand became black to, not reflecting any light, rather absorbing it. „**Kuro Munashii (Black Void)**" and started to run. Kakashi talked to Zabuza, Chidori in hand. If Reikons lip-reading was right, which was difficult to tell as both of them wore some kind of mask, Zabuza told Kakashi about their plan...And it seemed Kakashi was smirking.

As Kakashi charged Reikon was to far away. ‚Well it seems like today is a day to test out some skills of mine!' he thought. „**Shinpo (Flash Step)" **

Kakashi was in a world of bliss. He was about to kill one of the Kyubis new friends... if what Zabuza told him was true. If not he would still kill a A-Ranked missing-nin. He was just about to hit Zabuza as his hand seemingly passes through a strange barrier. As he looked down his hand he saw that where it should have met Zabuzas chest there was a another hand...a black one into which his hand seemingly disappeared.

„It's nice of you to see to it that we put on the best show possible for the people over there. Now dismiss your dogs and help me get rid of Gato and his man." Reikon said calmly

Kakashi looked displeased but looked towards his dogs" Pakkun...**RIP HIM TO PIECES!**" he shouted knowing Reikon couldn't do shit about that.

How wrong he was. Reikon closed his eyes turned to look at the dogs. The seal around his left eye appeared and as he opened the left eye it was pitch black. He locked eye/s with the dog called Pakkun.

They stared into each others eye/s for some seconds.

„We leave, now!" Pakkun barked and he and the other dogs disappeared with puffs of smoke.

„Pakkun! What...What did you do to him you damn fool?" Kakashi ranted.

„I told him to go. Now Zabuza lets get Haku, than I'll take care of Gato" Reikon let go of Kakashis' hand and together with Zabuza he walked towards Haku.

On the other side of the bridge one little man with suit and sunglasses was both surprised and enraged about what was happening in front of his very eyes. These two filthy wankers had the nerves to betray him? Gato? The ruler of the biggest underground-company of the world? They would pay for that!

„Guys! These two betrayed us! Show them what we do with those that oppose us and mess around with us like that! KILL THEM!" and with that the two-hundred man Gato had with him charged the little group.

„Oh what the hell, this is just not my day!" cursed Reikon. „**Hyoruinmaru!**" he swung his sword again and in front of him a part of the bridge became coated with ice. Reikon sheathed Hyoruinmaru and bit his thump drawing blood which he smeared on the wolf-head on his upper arm. Than he made some hand-seals and touched the surface of the ice. "**Kushiyose no Justu-Koori Kiba no Nida (Summoning Technique - Pack of the Ice-Fang)" **Without further notice it started to snow.

As nothing else seemed to happen the thugs charged on without a second thought. As they ran upon the ice they came from nowhere. About 21 snow-white wolfs rushed back and forth through the enemy lines seemingly dragging and pulling them beneath the icy surface, than they came forth again to charge the next foe.

As not even one of the man was left only the blood left a pattern on the snow and ice.

„This is...inhuman! But on the same time it's so beautiful " Ino had tears in her eyes. It was the first time she had seen someone die.

On the surface there was the picture of a gorgeous blood-red, seven-tailed wolf howling to the blood-red moon.

Gato was frightened to no end. One little BOY had just killed all of his man. It was time to go. He was not safe here. Gato would come back, that was sure but now he had to get the hell out of here.

It was silent on the bridge. The only sound that was heard was the fine tune of a sharp blade slicing through a throat like a hot knife through butter. Everyone was shocked. Reikon had disappeared, he sank into his own shadow and reappeared behind Gato without him noticing, drawing Hyoruinmaru. Putting it at the neck of Gato and pulling it.

Gato was dead before he hit the floor. From the eyes of Reikon one couldn't read even the smallest emotional stir. He made his way back towards the rest. As he arrived he took some bandages out of a small pouch at his belt and treated Zabuza injuries.

„You are a monster! How could you just kill them all like that?" Sakura was scared, how could someone do something like that and not feel anything about it? „You are not human you know that?"

„Sakura!" Ino was furious „How dare you..."

„Not human?" Reikon just whispered but it was enough to let Ino break of**. **He began to put on his bandages and vest. Haku awoke just some seconds before Sakuras outbreak and now sat next to Zabuza.

„You should wake up from your dream-world Haruno! You probably think being a Shinobi is all honourably and glamorous? You think you will live an easy life with not doing anything ‚bad' or ‚cruel'. Let me tell you something about being a Shinobi. We are hired to do the dirtiest work. Most of the time we do assassinations and interrogations. If the client pays for it we kill man that are a thorn in the eye of the client even if it is just because his house stands on the ground that is best suited for the projects of the clients or just because the client didn't like the other man." Reikon hadn't raised his voice one bit.

„If the client pays for it, we'll kill mothers and fathers, we'll kidnap sons and daughters. Sometimes it's not an outstanding client. Sometimes your own village will assign you to kill someone because they think he could be a danger for just one ‚important' person from your village. As a Shinobi it is our JOB to kill. Of course there are other missions that have nothing to do with this kind of things but if you can't handle the more darker site of the Shinobi-being than quit now!" with that Reikon helped Haku stand and they began to walk back to Tazunas house in silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The completion of the bridge had taken another three days. During these days Reikon and Ino kept training and since the second day they trained even harder as Ino had to get used to her new sword.

_Flashback_

_Ino and Reikon had a sparing. Both used wooden swords as they didn't want to harm the other. Haku sat at the side just like the day before. She and Reikon had spent a lot of time together yesterday and she had told Zabuza about the training Ino undertook now so now here he stood next to her overlooking the session._

„_Hey Reikon?" Zabuza just had to disturb. Something was not right with the way this Ino girl used her sword and he had a pretty good idea what he could do against that._

„_What is it?" asked Reikon while blocking a strike from Ino._

„_You do realize that Ino-san will never become better if she keeps training like that?"_

„_Yeah, I know." Reikon said_

„_What do you mean?" Ino was surprised and stopped. She thought she came along pretty well._

„_Well you see...it's the weapon you use. It's not cut out for you. I wanted to get you a sword like Zabuza has but the only place where I could get one would be in Kiri." Reikon explained_

„_What? I'll have to fight with such a...a...big... thing?" Ino asked in disbelieve._

„_Well...yeah" Reikon replied deadpan._

„_I might have a solution." Zabuza took out a scroll and smeared some blood on a seal on it. With a puff of smoke a sword appeared. It was a long double-edged blade about three fingers wide which was a very gentle red. The hilt was a dark red and the guard was the bloom of a rose. The sheath was the same colour as the hilt and it had rose petals all over it. „Now what do you say?"_

„_It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! You can't be serious about giving it to me" Ino was astound by the sheer beauty of the sword._

„_I found her within an old shrine together with some scrolls, writing about the last owner of the sword. The scrolls said the last owner was a gorgeous woman who used the sword to defend the people of a small town and died doing it. To honour her the villagers did build the shrine. She spoke to me to take her from there and give her to her next rightful owner. She never told me her name but said that the girl she'll belong to will have the courage to stand up against everything she thought good to defend what and who she believed in. From what I heard about you I would say I have found the rightful heiress." Zabuza told them the story how he came to the sword._

_Ino reached out. Touching the nameless sword. Feeling the material at her fingers which sent a strangely calming sensation throughout her body, like she had found a missing part of her being._

„_Konnichiwa...Akabara ( Hello...Akabloody/red ...Bararose/thorn...I think it fits)" Ino spoke surprising everybody by speaking out the name of the sword. Just as if they had known each other beforehand._

‚_**Hajime mashite, Yamanaka Ino-chan**__' (pleased to meat you) Ino heard the reply within her head._

_Flashback end_

Tomorrow Team 2 and 7 would leave and go back to Konoha. Zabuza and Haku would go to Taki no Kuni where Naruto Lee and Reikon had some...friends waiting for them.

It was evening and you could find Haku, Ino, Reikon, Shadou, Lee, and Naruto sitting on the hill again, overlooking the village. Haku and Reikon said leaning together at a tree. Lee stood leaning against a big Rock (I just had to do this again) while Ino sat next to him leaning against it. Naruto just said on the grass next to Shadou. As the sun set the three guys simultaneous bit their thumb and smeared some blood on small seals on the clothes.

With three puffs of smoke appeared the flute of Reikon, a guitar for Naruto and a violin for Lee. And they started to play while Naruto sang

Cultivate your hunger before you idealize

Motivate your anger to make them all realize

Climbing the mountain, never coming down

Break into the contents, never falling down

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve

Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door

A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care

Waiting is a wasting for people like me.

Don't try to live so wise

Don't cry 'cause you're so right

Don't try with fakes or fears

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

Don't try to live so wise

Don't cry 'cause you're so right

Don't try with fakes or fears

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

You say "Dreams are Dreams"

"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore"

You say "'Cause I still got my soul"

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down

Breach your soul to reach before you gloom

Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing

You still are blind, if you see a winding road

'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see

Don't try to live so wise

Don't cry 'cause you're so right

Don't try with fakes or fears

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

Don't try to live so wise

Don't cry 'cause you're so right

Don't try with fakes or fears

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

(Akeboshi-Wind)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

DONE!! MUHAR!

sry it took so long but this chap has 10000 some words so I hope you'll forgive me

R&R

** ALL!!: **plz tell me how were the fighting scenes?? I want to know that part as want to know what to make better with the next, which will come within the next chaps.

sayonara


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are again!!

'cause we love this all: thx to

**citus334, Chewie Cookies, Ironman 7, 718darkster, Lord Sia, , shinobilegend and Xtremo3000**

Now seriously...why's there no one that tells me i'm bad? I can't be this good..ok there are only 23 revs but anyway...I'd like some criticism besides the ones for bad spelling... not that i don't like it if you like the storie...but no one gets better without his mistakes being told...so... you know what to do...

sry that this chap took forever but i had some personal issues to attend to and the last one and a half month I didn't even had internet so plz bear with it... on the other hand i told you guys that i'm a slow writer soooo... plz keep reading

well I just have to say this...Naruto in german just plain suckz...really: no blood at all, it's cut to the point where the reader/viewer sometimes doesn't get the plot... in the anime the synchro is just laughable...all you can do is watch the jap with english subs...that just had to be said!

somethings to the story... It will divide in three parts...i won't tell you how but I don't have read the ides of the first 'cut'.. the second part their is already one story with the concept i've read like that and the last part... you'll have to see... xD

time to start

legend :

normal story

"talking humans and animal/ shadou up to 5-tails"

'thinking'

**"SHOUTING"**

_Flashback_

**Justu-name**

_**"Full-power/sealed Biju talking"**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 5

-6 days are a lot of work-

Team 2 and 7 stood in front of the Hokage. They just reported what happened during their mission and Kakashi just ended with his version of the fight on the bridge.

"Now Hokage-sama, I request that Yamanaka Ino is suspended from Team 7 as she didn't follow my orders and with that brought her team-mates into utmost danger! As there is no replacement available at the moment as far as I know I will continue to train Sasuke and Sakura here." It was not much of a query but a claim the Jonin made.

"But that is redic..." Ino started to protest.

"I think that is perfectly true Hokage-sama. I would suggest we proceed as Kakashi-san proposed." Lee disturbed. Ino was speechless. She had thought Lee liked her. But to backstab her like that? What the hell was going on she asked herself.

The Sandaime studied Lee, who locked eyes with the Hokage, and than started to speak. "As of now Yamanaka Ino is suspended from Team 7. Team 7 will remain active and will get a new member as soon as there is one at hand. Team 7 dismissed." At that moment Ino just wanted to run away but her feet wouldn't do what she wanted them to... she never noticed the thin icy layer that covered the Ninja-sandals she wore.

After the remaining Team 7 left Sarutobi looked on towards the three boys in his office. "Now tell me why I just punished Ino-san here when I should have done that with Kakashi?" Now Ino didn't understand anything anymore. The Hokage had willingly punished her even as he knew she was not at fault?

"Well you see Ojii-san. As it is Kakashi neglected Ino and Sakura and refused to train them in order to train the Uchiha since the first day. Ino here has joined us and the other teams during our joined training-sessions. But as you know one has to have a real team and train with his companions in order to let the team work properly. We would like to either add Ino to another team or we would offer to let her join us." Naruto explained.

'So that was it! Ohh...I hate them!' Ino thought with a smile on her lips, glad the boys had this idea.

"Well actually there are two possibilities. Young Inuzuka Unari has taken on the duty to represent his Clan and Konoha in diplomatic affairs. He combines three most unique traits which most fitting for this kind of things, two of which are most...unusual for his Clan." The Hokage had to smile." He likes to take the lead, that he has from his family. But as he does it he has a most level-headed mind and is together with young Nara Shikamaru one of the most intelligent youngsters Konoha has seen for years. Because of this Team 10 is one member short. Now it's your choice Ino-san, with whom you want to work." Sarutobi hoped she would go with Team 10 as there would be no irregularities with the number of members with the teams.

"Well...I really like you guys and you are incredible strong. I'm sure my skills would go through the roof if I joined you...but." Ino took a deep breath" I would like to be with a team that is more at my level. I want to grow together with them, I want work together with people who have to go the same way as I and who will undergo the same changes and absolute opposite changes on the same time. I want to know, what it is like to have a team who has gone the whole way together with me...So I would like to join Team 10...Sorry guys." Ino looked apologetically.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Ino-chan, or what would you say Hokage-sama." Lee said encouraging.

"No there certainly isn't. Miss Yamanaka. The decision you just made, is one only real Kunoichi of Konoha make. I'm proud that the will of fire reached even the youngest offshoots of our Tree that is called Konohagakure. Starting tomorrow Team 10 will again be on active service. Dismissed." The Sandaime meant every word he said.

Ino felt a little light-headed. Did THE HOKAGE just say he was proud of her? As she looked around and she saw smiling faces by all of her friends she made another decision. She would not disappoint them. She would do everything for her new team...She promised that them and herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata was nervous. She was invited to go out. They would go to a restaurant and eat dinner together and maybe than they would walk through the park and maybe he would...a squeal could be heard in Hinatas room. She stood in front of a mirror just in her underwear and a shirt. She looked at herself. She had changed since Narutos return to Konoha. Hinata had let her hair grow out. Her strands at the side of her head were just a little bit longer but she had grown a pony-tail which reached between her shoulder-plates. She had it bound at the end with a black tie.

But not just her looks had changed. She had become more outgoing too. Not much by any means but with her friends it was now no surprise anymore when she laughed or said what she thought.

Her friends. Yes Hinata had made friends with most of the Genins of her year. The only two she did not had anything to do with were Sakura and the Uchiha-heir. But she couldn't care less about these two. The Haruno girl had no pride as a Kunoichi and the Uchiha was a stuck up brat. She really got along with all the others and they had helped her a great deal. Not just with her abilities as Shinobi but with Naruto as well.

The others, especially Ino, had encouraged her to talk with Naruto. They had spend a lot of time together. And the day he and his team had left for the Wave-mission he had promised to go out with her when they came back.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the Hokage-mountain. They had often met here and spent time with each other, talking about their lives during these past six years._

_"You know Hinata-chan, as I left you were a little girl full of energy, a little shy but outgoing and joyful. Now as I came back you were still shy. But you weren't the happy outgoing girl. You hide yourself so you don't stand out of the group. I was a little sad about that you know?" Naruto spoke with an even voice._

_Hinata looked away. 'Oh no...He is sad...because of me? Hinata what have you done?' Hinata was cast down. She knew she had changed much since Naruto had left, but she had also thought she had taken on some of her earlier qualities. It seemed like it hadn't been enough. _

_"I like you Hinata-chan, I really do"_

_'W-W-What did he just say?'_

_"I'm happy you left that you I met when I came back behind. Now you are how I remember you and I really like that!... Hinata-chan?" Naruto suddenly was a little nervous._

_"Y-Yeah Naruto-kun?" Hinata had started to try to lessen her stuttering and had done a good job._

_"Would you... would u like to...go out with me? Nothing special of course, just dinner ..at a.. restaurant maybe?" he didn't look into her the eyes._

_Hinata gasped under her breath. 'A date? A real date? Naruto-kun asked me out!' She had to smile. "I would l-love to, Naruto-kun!" Hinata was as happy as a girl could be._

_Now Naruto smiled too. "Great! How about I pick you up tod..."_

_"Uzumaki-san?" an ANBU with a Dog-mask disturbed. "Hokage-sama wants to see you!" and off he was._

_"Well seems like we have to talk later Hinata-chan! Sorry that I'm leaving you like this but you know how it works." and with that he left too._

_Hinata sat there for some time enjoying the morning air and being pleased with the day._

_Naruto left half an hour later telling her they would have to remit their restaurant-visit till the day he came back from Wave._

_Flashback end_

And today it was time. He would be here by 7. She had told Kurenai about it and her Sensei was happy that the two of them finally wanted to go out. Kurenai told her that she had guessed that she and Naruto had feelings for each other. The way they acted towards each other was more then enough of a proof she said.

Now she had the problem of what to wear this evening. She wanted to ware something that was elegant but not to eye-catching. And then she saw it. A plain dark blue dress that reached down to just behind her knees. It was just perfect for today.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

On the other side of Konoha Reikon sat in his room writing a letter.

_Dear Haku,_

_We just arrived back in Konoha and that Kakashi just had to make trouble. He has thrown Ino out of his team. She is now with Team 10, I think she will do great with them._

_How have you been these last days? What do you say about our...lovely friends in Waterfall? I hope these two are not too annoying especially since Zabuza-san knows one of them. I give you guys one advice: Never ever argue with these two about their likings and under no circumstances argue about these Pockys!_

_I know that there are exams soon and I'd like to invite you to the Final-round. As far as we could spy out there are three parts. One written, one survival and the last part will be a one-on-one tournament. We also know that every part has a different proctor who can lay down his or her own rules. What is suspicious is that only 10 people are permitted for the last part as far as we could find out. I wonder how they are going to cut the number that much as I think that there will be a lot of Chunin-hopefuls. Well we'll see wont we._

_Anyway. The last round will take place one month after the second one finished and we plan to take part in this so it would be nice if you could visit us._

_If you want to write me activate the seal I've sent with the letter and the little silver wolf who brought you the letter will reappear and bring the letter to me._

_Waiting for your answer,_

_Reikon_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on! I want to get into this shop too! They've got some pretty nice things here!" Ino urged on. "You promised me you'd go shopping with me as an excuse for the little 'joke' the three of you played!"

"Hai, hai Ino-chan. I'm on my way." Lee replied behind a stack of boxes and bags. It was true, after they left he promised Ino that he would help her get some new stuff. They had been shopping since then. But it had been rewarding for him too. If he thought about that one outfit Ino tried. 'I'm surprised that this cloth-shred is called skirt...not that I'm complaining. And together with that top, hell this one only covert the absolute necessary. Nice!' So Lee just kept going, happy that he had some savings as he had to pay.

Ino had not found anything in the shop so she decided that they could get something to eat now. As the two of them walked down the street they came across a crossing. Too the left they saw Sakura standing next and talking to a black glad boy who held the Hokages Grandson ,Konohamaru. It seemed like the boy didn't had good intentions so Lee and Ino walked towards them.

"You little brat run into me, that hurt! Now I'm gonna hurt you for that!" The boy said while going for a punch. He was half way to the stomach of Konohamaru as his fist was held back. He looked and saw that another boy had blocked his punch. This one had black hair, black eyes and a bored face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Lee.

"And why? Because you would be to weak to hit a little kid? Ha!" the boy replied.

"No, because he's the Grandson of the Hokage and if you want to see Kaze no Kuni again I would suggest you let him down right now." Konohamaru was on his feet before Lee finished his sentence.

"Kankuro! Enough lets go find our hotel!" A blond girl said who stood some feet behind the boy called Kankuro.

"Now that I can't let out my frustration on this kid I want someone else dear sister! So now this one must pay!" the thing was ...Kankuro looked towards Ino with a glint in his eyes and a grin on his lips.

Lee turned, looked at Ino, turned around again, raised his eyebrows and spoke with amusement in his voice "You want to take out your anger on her? I'd advice you to not do that in favour of your own health."

"As if one of you Konoha guys could even touch me. All of you are nothing but weak. The Kunoichi above all. I heard they are the weakest of Kunoichi of all nation." Kankuro said arrogant.

"Now you really shouldn't touch her...you shouldn't have said that but well, if you want to dig your own grave just do so...but don't say I didn't warn you afterwards!" with that Lee stepped aside.

"Now Blondie it's play time!" Kankuro never got the chance to take even one step towards Ino as she was already standing in front of him with Akabara at his throat. He swallowed soundly staring at the very angry face of the Kunoichi in front of him.

"Kankruo!" Temari said out loud and moved her hands towards her weapon of choice, a big metal-fan. But just as her brother she halted half step feeling cold steel at her neck. A boy with white hair stood left to her with his arm around her right shoulder holding a blade to her neck... a sword like she had never seen one before. The hilt was a real dark blue and the blade was of a black that gave one the imagination if you just looked close enough it would give you a glimpse of what hell has to look like.

"Hey Reikon, what are you doing here?" asked Lee smiling brightly.

"Just wanted to go and send a letter...but as I walk down the streets I see how the two of you have to get into trouble and I thought 'Be a friend and help them' so I'm here" Reikon said with an amused smile. "Now tell me what's going on here?" he continued, now with a more serious look on his face.

"Well to make a long story short the two of them..." Lee said while pointing towards Temari and Kankuro "... were about to harm young Konohamaru-kun here and Ino-chan and I just decided that we should help the son of the Hokage and a good friend of Naruto. Thanks for the help by the way. I think we can let them go now they won't do anything after that." Lee said smiling. And with that Reikon sheathed Hatsuyuki. Ino on the other hand still was mad at what Kankuro had said and didn't want to let him go unharmed. "I warned him didn't I?" Lee grumbled under his breath. "Come on Ino-chan, if we wait any longer we won't make it to the store you wanted to go to." Lee tried to lure her...and sure as hell it worked.

Just as Lee, Ino and Reikon wanted to go Kaknkuro snapped and went for the thing on his back. It was a big bandaged package. As he was about to untie it he froze. This time it only took three simple words to stop him "Stop it, Kankuro!", said in a slim volume but with such coldness Kankuro started shaking unconsciously. He knew the voice and looked up a tree next to the street they stood on as did Temari, Reikon, Lee and Ino. There was a boy with red hair and a big bottle-like thing on his back standing headfirst "on" a branch.

"You are a disgrace to our village. If I catch you doing such a thing again **I will kill you myself!**" the boy said with his voice void of every emotion but blood-thirst.

"G-Gaara..." was the only thing Kaknuro could say out loud.

"Now, now... who's going to kill his Team-mates over a little argument? We are all a little stressed out so keep cool and relax some buddy, you can kill all you want during the Exam." On the branch where the red-haired boy stood a new figure appeared. He wore a simple black suit black boots and had blonde hair.

Temari was terrified. No one ever talked to Gaara like that... and lived to tell the tale. In mere moments this boy would be crushed under tons of sand and no one would be able to help him...or recognize him afterwards. There it was. A spike in Gaaras Chakra, he was really going to kill him. She was about to scream for the boy to run for his life but at this moment three other Chakra-spikes emerged.

"You are not the only one with a burden placed upon you, you know? The three of us have heard of your story and if you would listen to us we might have a solution for you." Reikon said with a straight face but an assuring voice.

"Teamri, Kankuro... let's go." and with that Gaara walked away followed by his Siblings and Team-mates. After some steps he stopped turned around slightly and asked." The three of you...What's your name?"

"Rock Lee"

"Rosuto Reikon"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

A Homicidal grin appeared on Gaaras face. "I'll LOVE to slaughter the three of you during this Exam" and a dark but silent chuckle escaped him only Temari and Kankuro could here and both gulped already praying for this three poor souls. And with that they left to search for their hotel leaving behind one scared little boy, one almost peeing herself out of fear pink haired little good-for-nothing fan-girl, on blonde girl with a lot of questions in her mind and three boys with raised eyebrows questioning themselves whether the reports they received were from one of the days this red-haired boy was to ... something to kill someone or if he just had a bad day.

The little boy called Konohamaru soon shook of his fear of these mean people and asked in a way only children could "Nii-saaan!? What are you doing wearing such silly clothes?"

"Well... Tonight I'm going to eat with a real Lady in a real expansive restaurant and for such occasions one wears such an outfit. Believe me when I tell in some years you love to wear these thing as they are really cool and the girls just into such things. You know: a good restaurant, candle-light, some music and good company." Naruto explained.

"Huh?" was Konohamarus only reply. "So your going on a date?" Naruto nodded. "Why not just tell me like that? I'm only 7 years old for hells sake. Now tell me... is she pretty?" Konohamaru asked with a big grin planted on his face.

Naruto had to laugh real hard at this kind of childishness. "Well yeah. She is one of the most beautiful girls I know and I've known her for a long time now."

"So you finally asked Hinata out? I wondered when the two of you would come around at last" said Ino with a hind of sarcasm but an encouraging smile.

"Well I'm sorry we are not as fast as you and Lee. Wow, already going shopping together and buying that kind of things?" Naruto said with a smile that split his face in two holding up something that looked suspiciously like a negligee of some sorts. Ino had a shocked look on her face for some moments before she tug the cloth out of Narutos hand, bonked him on the head while saying "Who allowed you to look through my bags? Come on Lee, we are leaving."

The whole time Lee had blushed and mumbled that it wasn't his idea to go into such a shop. Reikon almost broke down laughing at this whole exchange.

After Lee and Ino left Naruto made his way onwards to Hinata while Reikon moved on towards the post with Konohamaru asking him about the Chunin-Exams they mentioned. All of them forgot about the pink-haired girl standing alone on the streets. She still was to mortified from the rendezvous with the sand-shinobi to register anything and so she didn't notice the big dog who 'marked his territory' on her feet nor the bird who answered the 'call of nature' on her shoulder.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata stood with her back to the door of her room. She just entered it and her heart was pounding like mad. This day would take number one of her best days ever for a whole lot of time. Precisely at seven Naruto arrived at the Hyuga-estate telling the guard he wanted to see her. The guard told a boy to go and get the heiress and not five minutes later Hinata and Naruto stood in front of each other. In her opinion he looked real nice in that suit.

"Wow...you look gorgeous Hinata-chan" he had told her. She had to blush even now as she thought of it. He offered her his arm and led her through Konoha into a restaurant called 'Kitsune no Haru'(spring of the fox). She had heard of this one. The people said it was one of the most awful restaurants in Konoha. Only about ten people went eating in here. The other people said that these people were 'the wrong to hang out with'. Why would Naruto go into a place like this with her, she asked herself. Even from the outside it looked not like a place you would like to go into to say it nicely.

The moment they entered she changed her opinion entirely. The whole restaurant was in an lovely, warm red. The tables and chairs of a blessed white with very pale, green table-clothes which contrasted a lot with the red walls but at the same time gave you the imagination you would sit in a meadow surrounded by roses. The windows were overhung with red sheets so no one could look into it.

They were greeted and guided to their table. As they were eating a women entered the saloon looking around until she saw Naruto and Hinata and started to come over. It was a beautiful women with black, curly hair a slim figure and kind eyes, wearing a long-sleeved black dress. She welcomed them with a smile and suddenly Naruto stood up and embraced her shortly before letting go sitting again and introducing the two girls to each other.

Hinata learnt that the woman , who was called Sayuri, was the owner of the restaurant and that Naruto knew her from a little town in Mizu no Kuni, something about saving her life and sending her to Konoha and start living her dream, reading opening a restaurant. Hinata had asked her why the people said this was an awful place when it was so nice in truth. "Well my dear, who doesn't like Naruto and what he is in their minds is most of the time reluctant just because of the name and who doesn't care about the name keeps away because Naruto is co-partner of the restaurant. The people who eat here like Naruto and know what burden he caries. For that they get excellent food for a good price and the few people who eat here leave enough of a profit for me to life from." Sayuri told her with a smile.

After they ate up and said goodbye the left for a walk in the park. Naruto bought ice-cream for them and they talked a lot about nothing special enjoying each others company. They sat on a bench until the sun had set. Then Naruto told her he had a surprise for her and that she should follow him. They walked towards a training-ground they sometimes used, through the forest surrounding it and in the direction of the mountain-range were the Hokage-monument was upon. They entered a cave through a little brushwood that looked like one could not get through on the first look but if you just walked on the brushwork opened to more of a gateway.

Before they entered though Naruto told her to close her eyes. Hinata did as told and the two moved on until Naruto signalled her to stop. He told her to open her eyes and she did just that...almost forgetting to breath for the next minute. A silent „Wow" was all she could say. The cave was located where the stone did not reach very high into the sky. It led to a „hole" in the mountain with its opening towards the sky. It was no big area, just about 15 meter in diameter. On the other side of the cave there stood a big beautiful willow. To the right of it was a small lake taking one third of the cave which was fed by a small waterfall. The meadow was full of flowers. but the most gorgeous part was the hell lot of fireflies that enlightened the whole cave.

"This, Hinata-chan, is my most favourite place in Konohagakure. Before I left I often used to come here to avoid everything and everyone for a while. Here was one of the few places where I could be just myself. " Naruto explained with a small smile. Hinata could feel how he was at peace at the moment. She didn't know why but she felt secure herself in this place.

The two of them just sat there, watching the fireflies and how the moon rose above the cave. After a while Hinata began to shiver so Naruto took of his jacket and hung it over her shoulders. As she turned to thank him their faces were suddenly just a few centimetre apart. They looked into each others eyes, loosing them self within what each of them thought of as beautiful. Their lips touched, slightly at first, then with a bit more vigour. Their breaths shaking, eyes closing they sat there and kissed under the shining moon both hoping that it was real and what would come next.

They parted, not more than five centimetre, opened up their eyes. One would have to sit next to them and would still have problems hearing what was said.

"I love you, Hinata-hime" Naruto said, hoping against hope that this beautiful, kind, and in his mind just perfect girl, the heir to one of the most famous clans of Konoha would return his feelings. His, the once of the scapegoat for almost everyone in Konoha, who left her for six whole years, who had a demon within, who himself fought like a demon if necessary and who once again would have to leave this village for sure in the future, to never be part of it again.

"I love you too, Naru-kun" Hinata had imagined this moment, she had dreamed about it, thought about how wonderful of a moment it would when HER Naruto-kun said this three magical words that would interlace their paths forever. But nothing could even come close to this moment that achieved the highest degree of perfection in her mind, that one moment she had waited for ever since Naruto left six years ago. The two shared another kiss before they snuggled up and watched the moon relishing the moment.

It was almost midnight when they decided to go as Hinata had to be home soon. On the whole way to the compound they held hands and stood silent as no words needed to be said. As they reached the park again they saw someone they didn't expect and who could turn this wonderful day to a nice day with a bad ending. Not one to just turn away from problems Naruto walked on pulling his now girlfriend a bit who had absolutely no desire for a talk with her father right now.

"Good evening Hiashi-sama" Naruto said bowing slightly. "Neji." he continued with mere indifference.

"Good evening Tou-san and Neji-nii-san" Hinata said not loud but clear. Her father had changed in the last weeks. She did not know the reason why and she not really cared as he was not as cold as he used to be and she liked that. She now even had a small hope that he might could not be totally against the relationship of her and Naruto.

"Neji, please take my daughter back to the estate and wait in my workroom as I'll need to talk with her." Hiashi said not with anger but not happy either. Neji bowed and with an "Hai, Hiashi-sama" he and Hinata left.

"Now before you say anything Uzumaki-san please let me ask you a question...or should I say Kazama-sama?" Hiashi smiled slightly just deactivating his Byakugan from checking their surroundings.

Naruto only raised an eyebrow knowing exactly what was coming as he had been asked this question two times already.

"How many and what stories have you heard about the four friends of the Flash?" Hiashi asked.

"Two, the one of the Frog and the one of the Monkey." It was a code. Not one that no one would see through but that no other would be interested in if he heard the story of the 'friends'. But that was because they didn't know that the four friends of the Flash were some of the most important sources of Naruto. The Flash of course was his father, the Frog Jirayia and the Monkey the Third. From everyone of them Naruto would get a present from his mother or father. The first was the scroll about the Rasengan he got from Jirayia. Next he got a scroll from Sarutobi, it was his mother's, Hajuka Uzumaki. It contained the Family-Jutsu of her long ago wiped out clan.

Her clan was not well known for the technique as it was not often used by them as it was most dangerous. It set free an unbelievable power that cost one hell lot of Chakra and to end the Jutsu one needed to seal it. The problems: 1. You needed the Chakra-output and 2. one could not seal the power oneself, that is... one could if somehow he or she could draw seals without using their hands. The seal needed was one of the weakest, just a mere Chakra-filter-seal that was slightly altered. For example they are used in the papers to check ones affinity. It would stop the Chakra from holding up the Jutsu. To again activate it the Jutsu takes this load of Chakra at first and then a constant supply.

Now how Naruto can do this on his own? Well he normally only uses the Jutsu if he needs to go higher than five tails, so the Chakra is not a problem at all. The seal? Well his Kekkei Genkai has three levels. On the first his eyes go black with a red dot in the middle. He gains the ability to see every seal around him in a 100 meter diameter even if it is real small ,like a fly or something, inside something...or someone.

On the second level appears a red circle around the red dot. Naruto has now the ability to memorize and analyze the seals. He has to have an advanced knowledge on seals to really understand an advanced one but the memorize part works every time so later, when he gained the experience he can still analyze them.

With the last level a second red ring appears, surrounding the first ( Man fans know what I'm talking about...for the others look up Allen Walker from the Anime just said. I just LOVE his eye). He now has the ability to draw seals in his mind onto things. The thing is they only last for about five to ten minutes so anything needing a permanent seal like a tracking or locking seal was out of question but something like exploding tags or privacy seals for a short amount of time are useful. And of course like that he can seal the Jutsu.

Once the technique is sealed the seal is in no need to be held up so it could disperse.

"Now the Eagle and the flash were good friends a long time ago. They were a team when they were younger and the Flash often had to restrain the Eagle that often wanted to go rampage. Half of the family of the Eagle had been living inside a cage and he wanted to free them, to fly with his brother and all the others. One day the Flash saved the life of the Eagle as he was hacking onto the lock that was trapping the others. The ones that hold them there had noticed and threw a net to catch the Eagle. The Flash came in the last moment and rescued his friend. The Flash told the Eagle to wait as not he was supposed to free his family but a female Eagle that would come out of his breed and would step out of the shadows once the cursed would walk through Konoha a second time. The Flash had heard that from a friend of his. He called her the 'blind princess'. Now before the Flash died he told him to give something to his son. A piece of cloth that was specially made for his son."

Naruto had already decoded the story and knew what he had to. The part about the cursed one and so on was new but he would be damned if he wouldn't help Hinata. He had seen what held Hinata within the shadows and would free her as soon as possible. He could also see why Hiashi had been like he had. Inside the Hyuga-clan there could be no weak member and a weak head was not tolerated at all. Hiashi had held his hand over his daughter for all these years but had to be cold as to not let anyone think the wrong way. Now was the time that the first steps towards the freedom of the Eagle could be taken.

"Hiashi-sama I promise you I'll help her step out of the shadows. I know how but I can't do it at the moment. We have to wait until the second part of the Chunin-Exam is over as we have enough time then. She will leave the estate for the whole month and when she comes back she will be able to defend herself so you can show her that she has a loving father after all." Naruto said with a calm voice, which changed as he spoke on. "The council of the Hyugas has hell to pay and **I WILL BE** the one that settles the score." As he said this his eyes turned Black, then a red dot formed, one circle, then another and just for a moment his eyes turned a bloody red.

"You know of the seal? But how?...Your eyes!" Hiashi said with his eyes wide open. Then he smiled. "So you know what the council has done to my daughter. I'm happy that after all this time I'll be able to once again embrace my daughter. I'm sure that these old dogs will learn something new really fast." Hiashi was happy. His goal was in reach after all these years... The change of the Hyuga-clan.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata was nervous. She was sitting in her fathers office, waiting for him and Naruto. Neji stood next to the door slightly smirking as if he knew anything of what her father had to talk with Naruto. The possibility of Neji knowing something and smirking like that gave her a bad feeling as she knew her cousin was not to attired in her.

The two of them were sitting respectively standing in this room for almost half an hour now and the not knowing of what was going on drove her almost crazy. Normally Hinata was a quiet girl but now she was just about to scream out her frustration as the door opened and her father and Naruto entered the room. Both of them didn't look to happy and Hinata could not suppress the fear that slowly but steady overcame her.

"Neji please leave! I've got some...things to discus with my daughter." Hiashi said with a serious voice. With his smirk still on his face Neji left. Hiashi then looked towards Naruto and said "If you would.". With that Naruto bite his finger and smeared it over a part of his black belt. Out of a puff of smoke there appeared a thick scroll, a bottle of ink and a brush. He opened up the scroll and tore off three even parts. Onto each one Naruto drew a different seal, the last one being far more complex then the other two.

Then he took the first and slapped it onto the door, sending some Chakra into it and activating it. The second one he slapped onto the wall next to the door. After that Naruto walked up the wall and along the ceiling until he reached the centre of it. There he slapped the last seal onto it and activating the seal he let himself fall, landing onto his feet after he made half of a back-flip.

Hiashi raised a eyebrow and Naruto remarked almost casual " The first is so no one can just walk in on us. The second one is a privacy-seal. No noise goes out no one enters. The last one is a special seal so that even the Byakugan can't watch us in here...You can check it if you want" he said with a slight smirk noticing the unbelieving look on Hiashis face. Both Hiashi and Hinata, who could not really understand what he meant. All the two could see was a blue shimmering wall where there should be none.

Hinata was still looking at the ceiling with deactivated Byakugan suddenly felt that she was being embraced and looked down. What she saw surprised her...Naruto was still standing where he landed after placing the seals. But who embraced her if...not...Naruto..."Otou-san?" Hinata whispered. She did not need to turn around to know that her father was crying as she was doing the same and felt something she had mist for almost eight years now...the love only a father has for his daughter.

She looked at Naruto and knew he had something to do with this. A silent 'thank you' from Hinata and a smile from Naruto was everything the two needed to understand.

Now as Hinata was standing in her room she thought about everything that her father and Naruto had told her. The seal she wore inside of her which restrained her of getting stronger, the plan Naruto and her father had and, the best of all, the approval of her father, not just towards her and Narutos relationship but also as a daughter, something she had longed for since a long time.

Hinata was happy...but tired. So she went to her bed pulled off her dress and slipped under the covers. Tomorrow the Chunin-Exams would start and she wanted to be at her best for that...at least as good as she could be at the moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Naruto, Lee and Reikon were the first to sit inside the room where the first part of the Exam would take place. The three of them wanted to have a good first look at everyone that would take part in this and so they sat at a desk in the middle of the room.

The three had changed some of their clothes as this Exam would contain some fighting and a surviving-part. Naruto wore a long, short-sleeved coat, one like his father wore one just black and without the flames. It was the present he got from Hiashi. On the inside there were about one-hundred containing-seals. At first only about ten were filled up with normal Kunai and Shuriken and one was filled with ten of the special Kunai the fourth used. Now every seal was used and contained from his sealing-materials to some food-,blood- and soldier-pills everything he needed. Besides the containing-once the coat also had some other seals. Such as one to make it fireproof or one to give it the ability to repair itself. He wore it instead of his vest.

He still wore his dark green shirt, the bandages on his right arm ,this time black, the gloves, pants and boots. His Hitai-ate he wore around his forehead and he had cut his hair so now it was short and spiked.

Reikon now wore a black tank-top under his vest, which was containing peaces of metal like a chain mail. His Hitai-ate he wore around his upper right arm. Otherwise he wore the same as always.

Lee settled on a black muscle shirt, long black baggy pants with lots of pockets black bandages on both of his arms like before and black fighting boots. At his waist he wore his Hitai-ate as a belt and strapped to it were a Nunchaku and two short Tonfa both black with a golden dragon upon.

The first Team entered. Three boys from Iwa who looked bored. After them the other Teams entered one after the other. At the end there were:

2 Suna-Teams

2 Kusa-Teams

1 Taki-Team

12 Konoha-Teams

3 Kiri-Teams

5 Iwa-Teams

7 Kumo-Team

1 Oto-Team

1 Kusa-Team

1 Hoshi-Team

The last Team to enter was Team 7. Sasuke and Sakura had gotten support bye some Genin called Izawa Tashimo who was two years older then the other two and, how could it not be, a damn Uchiha lover who praised the very earth Sasuke was walking on.

The rookies, inexperienced as they are, started chatting with each other... loudly. Another Genin from Konoha had the mercy to tell them to stop.

"You know you shouldn't talk that loud. You're the rookies no? Look around, everyone in this room is strained and to draw all the attention of the others is not a good idea." a boy with white hair and glasses told them.

"Who are you? If you command us around like that you should at least introduce yourself." Sasuke said in his normal arrogant way.

"My name is Kabuto. This exam will be my seventh time taking it. Shows how hard it is don't you think? Well I could help you a little bit you know? I've got some information on almost everybody who takes part." Kabuto said.

"What Info?" Neji asked

"Well..." Kabuto pulled out a deck of cards, drew one, put it on the ground and charged some Chakra into it. A map of the known Ninja-world appeared with some numbers on it. "These are called Nin-Info-cards. Here you can see the countries that take part and how much Teams they've sent. I've got one card for every Genin in this room. Who would you like to know something about?" he asked.

Sasuka replied with no delay "Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara and Rosuto Reikon."

Neji spoke up again "Rock Lee"

"You've got their names? That's just boring you know? Well first Uzumaki Naruto..." Kabuto drew a card and again charged it with Chakra. A pic of Naruto and some parameter appeared.

Uzumaki Naruto

Member of team 2 together with Rosuto Reikon and Rock Lee

Sensei: Maito Gai

Missions: 47 D-Rank, 37 C-Rank, 12 B-Rank, 7 A-Rank

Specialties: Sealing-techniques, large Ninjutsu-Repertoire, Kekkei Genkai called Kitsune no Fuugan-look and detailed effects unknown, has to do with seals and Genjutsu.

"Wow, that is one strong boy I would say." Kabuto said with a concerned voice. This child could mean a lot of trouble. If he remembered correctly he was the Kyubi-boy who left Konoha.

"What did you think? He was Rookie of the year together with Lee and Reikon. They broke every record." Ino told him proud.

"Ok. Next one: Sabaku no Gaara..." and with that Kabuto took out the next card.

Sabaku no Gaara

Member of the Sunagakure Genin Team 3 with his siblings Temari and Kankuro.

Sensei: Baki

Missions: 23 D-Rank, 12 C-Rank, 3 B-Rank

Specialities: is known to come back from every mission unharmed

"After that we've got Rosuto Reikon..."

Rosuto Reikon

Member of Team 2 with Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee

Sensei: Maito Gai

Missions: 47 D-Rank, 37 C-Rank, 12 B-Rank, 6 A-Rank

Specialty: Kenjutsu, own Taijutsu, Summoning, Kekkei Genkai-gives control over ice

"And last but not least Rock Lee..."

Rock Lee

Member of Team 2 with Uzumaki Naruto and Rosuto Reikon

Sensei: Maito Gai

Missions: 47 D-Rank, 37 C-Rank, 12 B-Rank, 6 A-Rank

Specialty: Taijutsu, control over Celestial Gates, Bloodtrade-Heals damage caused by his own Chakra

"Wow ...seems like that Team 2 one of the strongest in this Exam." Kabuto said with an amazed voice and face. On the inside however he was very concerned. These three were Jonin-level. If they felt like it they could mean a lot of trouble for him.

The Rookies were really amazed. Most of tem knew that these three were strong but that was just ridicules. Sasuke of course just scoffed and asked himself why the Hokage would assign such loosers for such high ranked missions if he had an Uchiha at hand. He would go to the Hokage after he made Chunin to demand what he deserved.

"Hey! Why does Naruto have one A-Ranked mission more then Lee and Reikon?" Kiba asked but as no one could give him an answer to this question they let this matter drop.

Just then a big cloud of smoke erupted at the front of the room. Out of it stepped several Shinobi. "Shut up you brats! The first part of this years Chunin-Exam is about to begin. I'm Morino Ibiki, your proctor for this part." the man in front of the others said. He wore all black including a bandana on his head. On his face there were a lot of scars and his look was shaking up the inexperienced within the Genin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was bored. The first part of the Exam was easier then he thought. They got one hour to answer 9 questions, after that the 10th one would be asked. Every Team got 10 points. For every question answered wrong by one Team-mate meant one point less for the Team. Everyone who cheated lost two points for his Team. He got the meaning of the test as soon as he was told the rules. They were meant to cheat like a Shinobi. Everyone who could not do this was not ready to become Chunin. The questions of course could not be answered bye a normal Genin. Not that Naruto, Lee and Reikon were normal Genin.

The hour was almost over and only little more than two thirds of the Teams, about 24, were left. „Ok guys, the time for the last question has come. For this question there are some new rules. First of all you can choose whether to take or not to take the question. Second, If you choose not to take it your Team gets disqualified. Third, if you take the question and answer it wrong you and your Team is never aloud to take the Chunin-Exams ever again." as Ibiki told this a chorus of ‚what' and ‚how can you do this' went through the room. „Well you can just leave if you think this is unfair or something. I'm the ruler in this game, understood?" Ibiki said with a harsh voice. „Now is anyone here who wants to leave?" he asked.

The first shaking hand was raised and one of the three Kirigakure Genin-Teams was disqualified. One after the other four Teams left.

„You know Ibiki-san. For my enemies it won't matter whether I'm Genin, Chunin or even Jonin, they'll try to kill me nevertheless. This Exam is my chance to raise in the Ranks of Shinobi so that I can become a better one and survive a bit longer. It gives me the chance to better protect what is precious to me. Ask me what you want, you'll see I won't fail because and that is the only thing that matters." Naruto said with a quiet voice but everyone heard it all the same. After this little speech no one wanted to leave anymore and Ibiki had to smile.

„Ok, now that no one wants to leave their is just one thing left...You all pass the first Part of the Exam." Ibiki told them.

After some seconds of silence followed by a fuss ,as some of the Genin were enraged about what was revealed to them, Ibiki told them about the meaning of the Exam. The importance of information and how the information was even more important than a Shinobis live. That the gathering of information was a serious part of the work of a Shinobi. And he told them the meaning of the tenth question. How a Shinobi could come into a situation that he had to choose whether to take on a mission where he was in unknown territory with an unknown amount of enemies and his mission was to save information. He couldn't just deny the mission, then his comrades would be in danger.

Suddenly the window of the room burst and a black ball of cloth flew into the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The woman who jumped out of the clothes was called Mitarashi Anko. She said she would be the proctor of the second part of the Exam and told the Teams to gather at training-ground 44. Now Lee, Naruto and Reikon were waiting together with the other Teams for the next part to begin. Anko stepped in front of them with a cruel smile on her lips.

"Welcome to Training-ground 44, otherwise known as '**The Forest Of Death**'" she said.

"Wow, how _scary_!!!" Naruto whispered towards Reikon and Lee and all three started to chuckle. As Anko was a Jonin she could overhear everything and suddenly three Kunai were thrown. Lee simply caught the one thrown at him between his index and middle finger, Reikon drew his sword and cut it in half so both parts of the Kunai passed him harmlessly. The kunai thrown at Naruto hit dead-centre between his eyes and as Anko appeared behind him ready to frighten this child almost to death Narutos head made a 180° turn and with a creepy smile he chuckled. "Now Anko-chan I wonder if the Hokage will be very happy when he hears that you tried to kill three of the Genin in your Exam?" and with a crazy laugh the clone dissolved into mud.

After a moment of silence during which some of the Genin couldn't help but be afraid like hell of these three boys, Anko started to chuckle and finally laughed out loud. Most of the Genin surrounding them were intimidated by the spectacle in front of them. Naruto appeared leaning at a tree next to the group of people and after everyone calmed down a bit Anko explained the next part of the Exam.

„Each team gets one of these scrolls, one Earth- or one Heaven-scroll." Anko showed two scrolls, one with blue and one with brown brims. „The job is to get both scrolls at least one time and to get to the tower in the middle of the forest within five days at 12 am. All three of the Team have to reach the tower alive for the Team to pass. Besides that everything is allowed. You can outwit, blackmail or fight the other Teams, even kill them to get the scrolls. Because of that you have to sign these waivers so I can't be held responsible for your deaths. You've got ten minutes to sign and turn in the papers so you get a scroll and we can start." with that she turned around and left the scene.

Ten minutes later the Teams were waiting around the Forest at a fence which surrounded it. Each Team had a different entrance which would open up all together the moment the Exam began. The Teams all had their strategy ready and were planning how they would go through this the best way. Precisely at 12 am all the gates opened up and the Teams started the chase after the scrolls.

Lee, Reikon and Naruto wanted to get as little attention as possible so they would go after one team and run to the tower without delay. They got an Earth-scroll and knew that one of the Kiri-Teams got a Heaven-scroll as one of the two boys in the Team had dropped it and Lee could get a look at it. Now the three were looking for the Chakra-Signatures of the Kiri-Team jumping through the trees and only after about half an hour found them sitting together. Lee, Naruto and Reikon dropped to the ground not five minutes later and stood in front of the three who didn't look to surprised.

„Now look what we've got here. Seems like our little plan worked out. You know... we let the scroll drop on purpose. To get the attention of some weak wanna-bes like you three. You think we don't know it was nothing but a show you put up a while ago?" the girl of the Team said. She had black, shoulder long hair and wore a simple white shirt, simple blue pants and black Ninja-sandals. The two boys probably were twins as they looked alike and wore the same blue shirts, blue pants, black boots and short Katanas in simple black sheaths.

As Naruto was dancing out of joy and Lee was sitting on the ground pouting Reikon stepped in front of his Team-mates with his hand on the hilt of Hatsuyuki. „ As I won the ultimate showdown of ‚Shing Shang Shong' I'll be your opponent. Be ready to face death!" he said in a theatrical way while drawing his sword and getting into a heroic stance.

The three Kiri-Genin were dumbfounded. „What the hell is going on here? Are the three of you out of your wits or what? We are about to kill you and you have nothing better to do then making fun of us? What the hell is wrong with you?" One of the boys asked.

Reikon turned around looked at his two friends and turned again. „Well... Naruto, the one with blond hair betted with Lee, the one with black hair. Naruto said you dropping the scroll was intentional, Lee didn't believe him. Now Naruto just won 500 Ryo so that's why the two are acting like they do. As for me? Well I just wanted to have some fun with you guys." he said smiling.

„And you think we'd believe you playing the tough ones? Tanryu, Ranryu...cut him to pieces!" the girl ordered and the two drew their swords and ran towards Reikon who took one step backwards so now his right foot was up front and grasped the hilt of his sword at the left side of his hip. Tanryu and Ranryu raced towards him. Tanryu jumped and Ranryu got down near the ground. The two passed Reikon and a clang of metal meeting metal was heard throughout the forest. As Reikon sheathed his sword the two brothers went down, first to their knees and a silent "How...fast!" was heard as the bodies hit the ground.

The girl didn't even see them going down as she was knocked out cold by Lee the moment the two boy started racing towards Reikon. Lee searched her for the scroll while Reikon and Naruto searched for it by the boys. Naruto found it with one of them and the three made their way towards the tower never letting themself be seen by any Teams they passed along the way. They went slow and after not even an hour reached the tower as they entered they met someone they already anticipated.

Anko was speechless. As the Chunin allocated for watching the monitors came to her and reported that the first two Teams entered the tower she thought it was a bad joke and she already knew how she would punish him for getting her of her well deserved Dango. But as she saw the blonde boy from the scene before the start of the Exam and his Team together with a Suna-Team standing in front of each other within the tower she couldn't believe her eyes.

„Both Teams have broken the old record around 4 hours. But what is even more disturbing is that none of the members seem to have any scratch on them." The Chunin told Anko.

„That is impossible! Even Jonin have difficulty trouble getting through the forest unscratched. You watch on! I'll go to see the Hokage. There are some questions that have to been answered which concern these two Teams I think." with that Anko left and made her way towards the Hokage-office. If any of this was put up before the old man would have to have some could explanations.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Reikon, Lee and Naruto had spent the last four and a half days in the tower thinking of what was to do now. As they entered the tower they met the Suna-Team with the other Jinchuuriki. For some moments the two Teams stood in front of each other. Temari and Kankuro knew that they would have to take the three boys serious if it came down to a fight. Some minutes neither one said anything. Than Gaara broke out into creepy laughs and went on. His two siblings took a deep breath and moved on, too.

Team 2 deciphered the words on the wall "If you lag intelligence train your mind. If you lag strength train your body" was a message Gai had pounded into them a long time ago. They opened up their scroll, summoning Gai. Gai informed them about some news he received. Apparently some of their contacts had found out about Otogakure, the new hidden village Oroshimaru built, was planning an invasion of Konoha together with Sunagakure. However what was more important was that a Snake seemingly crept into the Exam and it was after a certain black haired gay-pray with I-hate-my-brother-issues.

On the second day Reikon felt a summon and surely no Genin aside from them was able to summon on this level as quit the amount of Chakra was used. And yesterday all three felt a Chakra-Signature of which kind they never felt one before. It was evil, similar to the Chakra of the demons within Naruto and Reikon, but not nearly as powerful. So the snake had bitten her pray. Naruto had done some research and found out about about the Cursed-Seal Oroshimaru placed upon them that he wanted to serve him unconditional. Naruto would have to look at the seal, it might prove useful sometime in the future.

Now it was 12 am five days after the beginning of the second part of the Exam and the Teams were gathered inside a big arena-like hall in the basement of the tower. As Team 2 entered nine other Teams were already there. Surprisingly exactly half of the Teams had passed this part and Lee, Reikon and Naruto knew what would have to come now...Preliminary rounds as not all of them would allowed into the final Exam. They took position behind the other Teams, in front of them was Team 7 who just entered not half an hour ago as they heard.

As everyone was present the Hokage stepped up and held a little speech. They had past the second part, their villages could be proud of him, the Chunin-Exam was a sanction against war and so on and so on. All the while Naruto looked around to see which Teams had passed exactly. He just heard „A Team passed ...The next ones arrived..." and such, never listening to who knowing his friends would tell him if it was Hinatas Team.

Now down here there were Teams 2, 7, 8, 10 and Nejis and Kabutos Team from Konoha, Gaara and his sibs as the only Suna-Team,1 Kumo-Team, 1 Iwa-Team and 1 Team from Kirigakure. For Naruto it seemed like the training he had been gone through with most of the rookies seemed to pay off now. As for Team 7? Well maybe Oroshimaru left more then one present...or they are just damn lucky. Naruto switched on the moment a guy called Hayate revealed a screen hidden behind the wall , after he asked who wanted to forfeit just to see Kabuto raising his hand, and asked everyone but the first two appearing on the screen to go up into the balconies.

Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi

Sasuke was not at his best. The fight against Oroshimaru had weakened him greatly and whatever he did to him had him weakened for now to. ‚But that power I felt back there when i killed these guys from Oto...That is what I need to kill my brother. If Oroshimaru has that kind of power I might have to go to search for him so he can give me more of it. And if he demands anything for it I'll just kill him. I'm an Uchiha...No one can beat an Uchiha but another Uchiha...' was what was going through his head...So just the usual Emo-rant.

Because Sasuke always nodded his head slightly when he was thinking Hayate thought he answered the question ,whether he was ready or not, positive and so Hayate started the match. Sasuke was startled as the word 'Hajime' reached his ear and the first fist hit his head.

All the while Naruto sat upstairs reading and researching. During the Hokages speech before the preliminaries he stood behind Sasuke and had a good look at the Cursed-Seal. It was a very simple seal on one but one hell of a difficult seal on the other hand. The simple part was the analyse of the workings of the seal. How what part led to what effect. How it was designed and how Oroshimaru was likely to place it upon his victims. The difficult part was the question: How to remove it?...Or at least how to lock the seal so it had no effect.

Naruto was so absorbed into his musings that he paid no real attention to the fight. He did not overhear the taunting the two down there in the arena exchanged. He missed Yoroi reveal his Kekkei Genkai, he could absorb Chakra wit his touch. He did however notice the breakout of the Cursed-Seal. And as he saw how the Cursed-Seal broke out he got the idea how one could contain it.

Yoroi was holding onto Sasuke, absorbing his Chakra. Sasuke was becoming weaker and weaker and Yoroi already thought he had won as suddenly there was a pulse of Sasukes Chakra. Chuckling he told Sasuke that nothing could help him now. Than he felt it. At first it was just a small twitch but just moments later he felt a burning sensation. Yoroi felt like his inside burned. And he was right with that.

Sasuke was in a state between being awake and fainting. He was surrounded by a dark purplish Chakra that was absorbed by Yoroi and Sasuke once again felt this great power he never thought one could have. And than he realized something. 'Everyone in this room will only hold me back, they will never give me the power I deserve and need to kill my brother. I have to kill them all' he thought and in that moment Yoroi dropped dead, his inside being burned by the demonic Chakra of the Cursed-Seal. Now Sasuke turned towards Hayate who called him the winner the moment Sasuke attacked him.

Five feet before Sasuke would reach Hayate he was hit back with a kick to the skull from Reikon. The kick let him do a one-eighty and just before the fist hit his stomach Sasuke saw Lee standing in front of him. Sasuke lost consciousness the moment Lee hit him. Naruto was already upon him, cutting his shirt open and doing about 25 handseals in a moments notice. The Cursed-Seal retreated fast and just before it vanished Naruto placed his fingers which glowed an eerie yellow and sealed it. All of that was done in not even 3 seconds.

„**What the hell are you thinking you are doing with Sasuke? Proctor I demand you to disqualify them**!" Kakashi shouted but Hayate didn't pay attention to him. Hayate might not be well served in sealing but he knew what it looked like and so he knew exactly what Reikon, Naruto and Lee did and was thankful for it. He was not prepared for Sasuke to attack him and didn't know what he would have done to the boy. He tuned to Kakashi and said „You might want to check your student Kakashi.", while some Medic-nins carried Sasuke away. After Kakashi followed Hayate looked a the board and called out the next match.

Fuumi Ichiro vs Futa Mai-Ling

Ichiro was a guy out of Kirigakure. He had short blue hair and dark blue eyes. Ichiro wore a blue shirt, black pants and blue Ninja-Sandals. He had a Wakazashi strapped horizontal on his back at his waist.

Mai-Ling was a girl out of Iwagakure. She had shoulder long red hair and brown eyes. She wore a red chinese shirt and pants and wore no shoes at all. Mai also seemed to ware no weapons.

Naruto looked at Mai-lings team-mates and he saw one other Mai-ling, with green hair most likely the twin-sister. One other girl was standing there. She wore the colours of the Futa-Clan, green and very light yellow so she too was one of them. The girl had short black hair. Naruto had heared of the Futa-clan. It was one of the most klnown out of Iwa because of ther Kekkei Genkai which was also the reason Naruto already suggested how the match would end so he looked back to fight below which just started.

Ichiro was racing towards Mai-Ling who waited for her enemy to come closer. As Ichiro had put half of the distance behind him he drew his Wakazahi and at that moment Mai-Ling did something he had never even heard of. She lifted her leg and hit it onto the earth again. A part of the ground, a stone as large as his head, jumped into the air and Mai-Ling hit it with her fist. Ichiro was so surprised that he never even tried to dodge the stone that flew towards him, hit him in the head and knocked him out.

"Winner, Mai-Ling" Hayate called out and the board already searched for the next fighters.

Sabaku no Kankuro vs Tsurugi Misumi

To make it short...The fight lasted about three minutes. Misumi revealed his Jutsu with which he is able to lengthen his limbs. With that he trapped Kankuro, entwining him and threading Kankuro to break his every bone if he doesn't forfeit. Kankuro who was actual Karasu, Kankuros puppet now suddenly hold onto Misumi trapping him instead. Kankuro, who was warpped in the bundle on Karasus back now threatened Misumi to break his every bone and so Misumi forfeited.

The next match ought to be a shock for everyone.

Hyuga Neji vs Hyuga Hinata

Almost all eyes of the Rookie 9 moved towards Hinata who couldn't believe her eyes (also it's Hinata and everyone knows she isn't really a Hyuga but a normal human without a cane up her ass...A Hyuga who doesn't believe his/her eyes, that's something don't you think? It's almost like someone claiming Sasuke isn't gay and that he will defeat Itachi. It's just not normal). She was shaking and was about to raise her hand to forfeit.

"Don't!" Naruto said quietly into her ear while standing behind her. "Remember yesterday in your fathers office? You said you wanted to change the Hyuga-Clan. Don't wait. Start today...Start it with changing yourself. I know it's hard and maybe you won't beat him today but it's the first step you have to take. Remember: Who fights might loose but who doesn't has already lost. "

Hinata took a deep breath trying to get a clear thought. With a nod and a silent "Thank you" she walked down the stairs to the ring. Many of the surrounding people who weren't out of Konoha were eager to see this fight as the Hyuga-Clan was one of the most famous in all nations. To see two of them fight against each other sure was a once in a lifetime kind of thing. The rookies of Konoha however were concerned about her, at least all of them besides Sakura, who just cared about Sasuke, Sasuke himself, who wasn't here, and Izawa Tashimo, who didn't like girls...eh...Hinata.

Suddenly Sasukes voice was heard "She'll never win this one, she'll never win any fight, she'll never beat an enemy. This girl is just to weak for everything." he said while Sakura squealed asking how he was. But Sasuke could hear Naruto icy answer none the less.

"This is something you'll never understand Uchiha. She already won the most important fight the moment she took the first stair. A fight against an enemy you'll never be able to defeat." he told Sasuke watching over Hinata as she stepped down to the ring.

"Oh yeah? And what enemy has she fought that a Uchiha can't win against?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto only snort and shook his head. It was Ino who answered.

"Just the question showed that you'll never understand this. Her greatest enemy was always herself. The greatest enemy of one is always oneself." Ino and Hinata had become good friends over the last weeks. It was like with Sakura but... much better. There was no trouble because of a guy, no competition about who was better and could do what or whatsoever. Ino and Hinata could just sit and talk, laugh, go shopping or into the hot bath and all of this seemed so natural. They shared almost everything with each other and so Ino knew about how Hinata felt.

The Sensei of the rookies besides Kakashi were affected by this. They knew that their teams had become much more mature in a short amount of time through the influence of Team 2 but to become almost philosophic was something no one estimated. Still a little amazed and proud and knowing, that one day all of their fosterlings would become excellent Shinobi, they looked down to the little girl who stepped in front of her cousin and stopped, waiting for the fight to begin.

Down in the arena Hinata didn't watch at Neji, the bangs of her hair covering her eyes. Both combatants stood in front of each other so Hayate asked whether they were ready to go. As both nodded he said "Hajime" and jumped little ways away.

"You should quit right now Hinata-sama! You know exactly that you'll never beat me. You are to weak and you know it. A little girl like should have never become a Kunoichi." Neji taunted. He wanted to scare Hinata so she quit or at least to that level that she was no danger for him, which she wasn't anyway but the easier the win the easier the way to becoming a Chunin.

Hinata thought about her fear of fighting Neji. It was her chance to prove herself, yes. But that didn't mean she wasn't scared. She never before won against Neji and wasn't to sure she could do it now. All the thoughts running through her head distracted her, she didn't even hear Neji babble. Hinata took a deep breath and with a last picture of her final goal, changing the way of her split of clan, to bring main and branch house back together she exhaled, banishing all the thoughts in her head. She made a handseal, said "Byakugan" and got into the standard Juuken-Stance, looking Neji in the eye. The fight was about to begin as Neji realized that he could do nothing with his words and got into the Juuken-Stance, too.

As if they had heard a start signal both of them charged each other. They met n the middle of the arena and traded the first blows. After not even ten seconds Neji was astonished. Hinatas skills had increased dramatically since the last time he had seen her fight, which was before her Genin-Exam. She would be though but in the end he would still win.

The difference between Hinata and Neji was that He could see the Tenkestu, the Chakra-Points, of the Chakra-System within his enemy unlike her, Naruto was aware of this. But what gave Hinata an edge was that he and Lee had showed her some other Taijutsu moves so she had not to relay on the Juuken.

Slowly but surely Neji closed off one Tenketsu after the other and it seemed like Hinata didn't even notice. Now as both of them charged a hit against each others ribcage Neji was able to avoid Hinatas hit but pull his own through. Hinata gasped and coughed up blood. Before Neji could make a comment however Hinata moved, trying to hit Neji herself. He reacted just on time, closed off her last Tenketsu in her arms, shoved back the sleeve of her jacket and showed her what he'd done.

"So all this time you were..." she came no farther as Neji hit her against her chest once again and she was pushed back. She hit the ground hard and coughed up more blood.

"Just quit already. I'm better than you'll always be. It's what divides the elite from the trash. It's destiny that chose me the winner in this fight." Neji said. All the while Hinata got to her knees, breathing hard. She wasn't sure whether she could go on as Naruto shouted.

"Come on Hinata-chan get up, show him what your made of." and getting up she did.

As she once again stood in front of Neji he charged, wanting to end it now and there. AS he ran towards Hinata he realized something was off. He couldn't point the finger on it until he was just mere seconds away from her...Her stance. It wasn't the Juuken, at least not the normal one. Not wanting to stop here Neji charged one...and Before he realized it Hinatas food met his skull, sending him to the ground for the first time in this match. With a silent "Whuhu...That looked like it hurt" from Lee Hinata finished her roundhouse, sating down her food again.

Right about now Neji was furious... he was not just furious, he was mad...no he was beyond mad, he was in a pure frenzy. Within moments he was up again and now he hold back nothing, attacking Hinata with everything he had. He pushed her away and set to finish it. He wanted to finish it once and for all so he went for the kill. Just before he hit he was held back By almost all the Jonin in the area.

Hinata was finished, she couldn't move, even breathing was difficult. Her vision went black and she started to fall, but Naruto was already there and caught her. As the medics came to get her to the hospital he whispered in her ear. "I'm proud of you Hinata-chan. Today you showed everyone that you have the strength of a true Hyuga and the strength to change your clan. Now sleep Hinata-hime, you deserve it." As the medics carried her away one could see a faint smile on her lips.

"Why are you even trying to rescue her? She doesn't even deserve your attention, She's not worth it anyway." Neji said, angry about the treatment a main-house member of the Hyuga-Clan got even if he lost. Not a second later a fist hit his gut, sending him straight into the next wall. Next thing he knew he was face to face with an Naruto he had never seen before.

He was held back by Lee, Reikon, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Hayate and even the Hokage even if it was just a **Kage Bunshin**. Narutos eyes reflected nothing but rage. For the first Time ever Neji Hyuga felt real fear.

"Watch your fucking mouth Hyuga Neji. Don't you dare speak about her like that ever a**gai**n o**r I'll...rip...you...apart!**" and in the centre of Narutos eyes a bloody red dot appeared for only a second. What no one but Naruto heard were the silent words of the Kyubi...

**'**_**Why wait? Rip him apart just about now! Come on. He disrespected your mate, KILL HIM! KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM! Let me see his blood, I want to see his eyes as you tear off his limps while he still breaths...' **_chuckling like mad Kyubi drew back as he realized that his host wouldn't listen to him today.

Slowly Naruto calmed down. Not wanting to show Neji that he was safe for now Naruto turned around, pulling off all the others that had held him down. As Naruto walked away Neji sat down, trying to calm himself, just as everyone in this room tried who wasn't experienced with feeling bloodlust, which meant almost all of the Genins. The aura which surrounded Naruto just now took away the breaths of all of them. Never before had they felt such a thing. The once who hadn't fought yet wanted to get down on their knees and pray to Kami that they had not to fight this one pissed of Jinchuuriki.

As Neji and all the others were on the balconies again Hayate looked once again on the board in the wall. "Next match...."

_Yamanaka Ino vs Haruno Sakura_

The training with Lee and Reikon had paid of. The match lasted about one minute. Ino and Sakura charged each other. Ino avoided Sakuras hit, knelt her in the stomach so Sakura had to bend over. Ino then stepped behind Sakura, drew Akabara, pulled Sakura back up and held her sword at the throat of Sakura, telling her to quit.

As Sakura tried to break out Ino went down on one knee, swept away Sauras legs and sat down onto her back, once again holding Akabara towards Sakuras throat while holding one of her hands onto her back. Now Sakura tried to struggle her way out of this situation. It was pathetic. Everyone in the room saw that Sakura could do nothing and so Hayate called the match after about 59 seconds.

The board was already working again as Ino and Sakura went upstairs again, one of them to hear congrats and one of them to hear her crush say she was useless just for her to run out of the arena searching a place to cry her soul out while thinking what a useless-little-pink-haired-Uchiha-loving-slut she was and dreaming of the day that never come that Sasuke starts to like girls and the even more unrealistic day when he turns towards her...but hey...one could still dream...even if it's about such a will-never-happen-thing like that.

The board stopped and the next fight was about to take place.

Rock Lee vs Sabaku no Gaara

... the board showed just before it went one name further...

Rock Lee vs Nakamura Kikyo

Kikyo was one of the more seasoned Genin in this exam. She was a young woman from Kumogakure. She had long black hair and wore a ceremonial Priest-Robe in white and red. She also had a bow strapped on her back, but no arrows what so ever. (Who just thought about Kikyo from Inuyasha gets a cookie)

Everything Kikyo got to do after Hayate started the match was bending her bow. Just as a arrow out of Chakra appeared she was knocked out with the side of a hand to the neck. The arrow sped off of the bow hitting the wall of the arena...and exploding. As the dust settled down a good chunk of the wall was missing.

Anyway, Lee had won the fight...a boring fight, yes, but a fight non the less.

In he next two rounds Kiba and Choji were defeated by the last two Kiri-nins Yahara Hitomi and Hazugo Haroshi. Both of the Kiri-Teammates boated with their at least mid Chunin-level Kenjutsu. After this the yet longest fight took place. Futa Fu-Ling out of Iwa fought against Kimura Minako of Kumo.

While Fu-Ling had her Kekkei Genkai Minako possessed an incredible talent with Reiton-Jutsus. Fu-Ling didn't need to make Handseals which seemed to be her big advantage in this fight. Minako however was way faster than her and could avoid just about all attack of Fu-Ling. Almost 20 minutes the two of them traded blows. The mistake that cost Minako the match was her trying to get near Fu-Ling to paralyze her with her Reiton-Jutsu. She didn't count on Fu-Lings ability to channel off the electricity into the ground, rendering it useless. And with a fist out of stone hitting right on her forehead Minako was knocked out cold.

The next match-up was Reikon against the last of the Futa-sisters , Sue-Ling. The other too called her 'Toph'. Everyone besides Team 2 and the Futa-sisters believed the fight to be over in a matter of seconds. The reason? Toph was blind. Reikon was smarter than to underestimate her as she got into this preliminaries at such a age, she was at least two years younger ten her sisters, about ten or eleven. And he was right to do so.

The girl might have been blind but she could tell were he was simply by the vibrations of the earth when he moved. Like that she countered his first hit as he appeared behind her, trying to kick her. She moved up a wall of earth blocking him and after that sent him flying into the next wall with a stone shot out of the wall right into his guts.

She had an unbelievable skill with her Kekkei Genkai, being the best out of her sisters by far. She could move the earth as if it was flowing like water sending on wave after the other at Reikon. Nevertheless he was able to simply avoid the attacks because of his speed.

"You're quite capable with your Clans move. Some more years of training and you'll be sure to be a force to be reckoned with. But right now I'm one of the few people in this room who can beat you. Try again next time, Now...sleep well." Reikon told her, standing at the other side of the arena from Toph.

Toph however was not one to be fooled of such speeches and shot a fist of stone towards her enemy. At least where she felt him just s moment ago. Now he had just vanished. She couldn't tell where he had gone to. He never jumped up...he was just not there anymore. A scream from her sister warned her...to late...

Reikon had used his Shunshin which he simply called **'Kage Sanpo'(Shadow-Walk) **to get behind Toph kicking her in the head. Landing hard she was out of it and Reikon was declared the winner.

In the next match the new member of Team 7 charged one Sabaku no Gaara...getting crushed by the sand 5 seconds later. With 6.43 seconds of fighting Gaara once again broke a record of the exam.

Following that was a fight of Sabaku no Temari against TenTen, which the sand-girl won (just like the manga as I don't want to cahnge that one as I thought it quite good). The match of Shino and Shikamaru

was in favour of Shino as both of them were quti smart but Shino had the best possibilities as Shikamaru couldn't really use his shadows.

The last fight was Inuzuka Shikon of Nejis Team against Hazuroku Shinmaru of Kumo. So Naruto was the one free to go. Because Kabuto quit before the preliminaries there were just 29 fighters so one was going through without a fight. Naruto liked it like that as he didn't have to show the people how he fought...not that it would make a difference in the outcome anyway.

The fight was quite short. Shikon and his dog were to smart to being hit bye the techniques of Shinmaru and could get him to forfeit a good fife minutes after the beginning of the match. Now that all fights were through there was only one thing left to do. In the order of the fights the Genin had to draw numbers to decide who would have to fight who in the last part of the exam, which was an one-on-one tournament taking place one month after the second exam. As Naruto had not fought he would draw his number after half of the others were through.

One after the other the Genins stepped forward and the numbers were set as follows:

Uchiha Sasuke (Konoha) - 5

Futa Mai-Ling (Iwa) - 11

Sabaku no Kankuro (Suna) - 8

Hyuga Neji (Konoha) - 1

Yamanaka Ino (Konoha) - 7

Rock Lee (Konoha) - 10

Yahara Hitomi (Kiri) - 14

Hazugo Haroshi (Kiri) - 15

Now Naruto walked up to the box in which the balls with the numbers on top were contained. As he watched onto the number he drew a small but cruel smile appeared on his face.

"Well if that is not destiny I don't know what is" Naruto said said and showed his ball in the direction of Neji.

Uzumaki Naruto (Konoha) - 2

Futa Fu-Ling (Iwa) - 13

Rosuto Reikon (Konoha) - 6

Sabaku no Gaara (Suna) - 9

Sabaku no Temari (Suna) - 4

Aburame Shino (Konoha) - 3

Inuzuka Shikon (Konoha) - 12

After the matches were decided the Genins were dismissed. In the following month everyone would prepare for his or her fight. For all of them it was the chance of stepping up in the ranks of the Shinobi and for everyone it was a chance to get one step closer to reaching their goal. Only a select few knew of the things that would happen during the last part of the Chunin-Exam and everyone of them would do everything in their power to change the outcome of it in favour of themself.

As the teams left the forest the sky was clear and a soft wind blew. No one knew what would happen for sure, just as no one could say whether the sun would shine tomorrow for sure. All that could be done were predictions, planning and calculation but like always, if just one variable was left uncharged the whole equation could go wrong.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well finally...I don't like certain parts of this chap...I rewrote it like 4 times...the reason why it took so long...

read n' review if u would... like always: what's bad what's well done and so on...

sayonara


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back once again

wow you guys are really great you know? thx 4 all the great revs! as i watched and soundless steps had made revs for every single chap i sat there and was like... 'ok?...wow...' it feels great to know my story is to your liking

so now thx to : **SCoTTieTHeeReSeaRCHeR, soundless steps, SonRanma1, Chewie Cookies, Ryo Kage, Bladre MKT, 718darkstar**

for you, Bladre MKT:

1. my way of using the terms furious, mad and being in a frenzy... furious...it's when you're really angry and scream and so on but you're still in control... mad in my definition means when you go crazy cause of your anger, you trash everything around you until you calm down on your own... like an outburst in a little extreme way....and being in a frenzy... you just totally lose control over your temper., trying to turn everything and everyone to dust and you can't stop...just be stopped.

2. yeah

3. ahh...this chap will contain some...not so good things...

't worry i will

5. this chap my friend, this chap xD

6. i know...

and thy for the advice

now SonRanma1..... at first... thank you for the compliment...I'd like you to be my beta the only problem... I don't really know how all of that stuff works...I know this : i write the chap...somehow send it to you...get it back...over-read it once again...and put it on... so how goes the rest? xD

soundless steps:

chap 1 : thx

chap 2 : don't worry I've got some things planned

chap 3 : thx again

chap 4 :Naruto was with Tsunami and Inari and Lee... well at first he was on the bridge with the workers...he took a sleep drug from Gato and after that... I kinda forgot abaout him xD *goes down onto his knees and bags Lee 'Forgive me! I'm miserable slim under your boots...plz, I'm sorry*... Lee is one of my favs... I can't believe I forgot about him... damn!

chap 5 :well... i know how i imagine the charas...but... I don't know how I'll go with the matches... normally i get my ideas just before i fall asleep... it's frustrating sometimes... i lie there...just about to dose off...than i get this awesome idea for my fic...get up...write it down and go back into my bed...fully awake *sight*

well thx for the revs

time to start

legend :

normal story

"talking humans and animal/ shadou up to 5-tails"

'thinking'

**"SHOUTING"**

_Flashback_

**Justu-name**

_**"Full-power/sealed Biju talking"**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 6

-Of Seals and Fights-

It was two days after the end of the second part of the Chunin-Exam. Sarutobi was walking through Konoha. He was on his way towards the 'new future' of Konoha. Hyuga Hiashi had told him everything about the talk between him, Naruto and Hinata and how Naruto would help the young heiress taking the first step to change one of the most influential and powerful Clans within Konoha. Hiashi had asked him to be a witness.

As he now knocked on the door of the estate of Naruto, Lee and Reikon he asked himself how this was going to proceed. He was answered by Lee who greeted him with a kind smile. As the two entered the living room Sarutobi saw he was the last one to arrive. There sat, spread all around the room Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, Hyuga Hiashi, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Hinata had left the hospital just this morning.

After some formal greetings everyone sat down in silence waiting for the whole thing to start. About ten minutes later Reikon entered the room telling them Naruto was ready to go. He guided them down to the basements in a section Sarutobi couldn't remember being there as he last looked up this house. They got in front of two iron-slide-doors. In front of them stood Naruto waiting for them.

"Kurenai-san, Ino, Hinata-chan. Please follow me. The rest of you will follow Reikon and Lee." Naruto said.

Now while the three woman followed Naruto through the two iron-slide-doors the rest of them turned right following Lee and Reikon through a smaller door leading into a long room. On one side of the room there were thick windows which were concealed from the outside. Everyone was quite nervous, not knowing what was going to happen now.

"Ok. When the windows are cleared please keep cool. The room next to this looks kinda...strange. Hiashi-sama, you have to keep calm at what you'll see as the whole thing has to go like this" Reikon told them. He and Lee knew what would await the people in this room when they saw what was behind the concealing.

With Naruto there was gaping silence. The four of them stood in a room between the slide-doors and the sealing room.

"What do you mean with Hinata has to get naked? Are you some kind of Pervert or what?" Kurenai ranted. Naruto had told them that he had to draw some seals on Hinatas bare...Backside. She could ware a towel around her waist but from that upwards she had to be nude. Naruto wanted Kurenai and Ino to follow him so they could calm her a bit.

"I-I'll d-do it!" Hinata said with shaky words. She would not let this opportunity pass. She didn't understand half of what Naruto told her about the seal but what she did understand was that it restrained her in some way. Locking eyes with Ino and Kurenai she received a nod and a sight and after taking a deep breath she turned towards Naruto. "I trust you and you know that...What do I have to do?" she asked him, now with a more confident voice, knowing Naruto would not harm her in anyway and would not demand such things from her if it wasn't necessary. Although she wouldn't mind it if he took advantage of it and...The deep red blush spreading all over her face wasn't noticed by Naruto as he just turned away from her.

"What you're going to see might shock you a bit." he said and with that he opened the door to the next room. At first Ino and Hinata didn't get what Naruto meant . Kurenai on the other hand had a bad feeling.

The room was quadratic with six feet long walls. In the middle of the room there was a table on which there was a towel for Hinata. On all four walls there were seals drawn. They were planted from the

ceiling down to the floor an up the table. As Kurenai looked at the seal she was impressed that Naruto knew so much about sealing at such a young age. As she took a closer look she gasped.

"These seals...They are made out of..." she started but couldn't go on.

"My own blood, yes." Naruto finished for her. As Hinata and Ino heard what that they were dumbfounded. The whole room was plastered with seals , at least two-hundred of them, and all of them were drawn with Narutos blood? "I'll leave you alone now. Get ready please." Naruto said as he left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The people in the long room hadn't talked much as Ino and Kurenai entered. Ino told Lee that Naruto had given his ok and wanted to start soon. Reikon moved to the wall and pushed a button. The concealing moved upwards and they could look inside the room where Naruto stood next to a table on which Hinata lay...half naked. He just finished drawing the last seals with his blood onto Hinata and seemed to be talking to her. Hiashis only reaction was raising one eyebrow.

"Why are there so many...signs on the wall and floor?" Kiba asked as he had never really seen seals. He didn't use exploding-tags or other items where seals played a role so he didn't know what they looked like although he knew there were these kind of things and what they did.

„These signs are called Seals. They are the written form of hand-seals. They tell the Chakra what to do. All in all there are four major branches of sealing. The first part is about ‚Acting-Seals'. These are for example Exploding-Tags or Privacy-Seals. They are called that because they have an active effect on their surroundings." the Hokage started to explain.

"The next branch would be all about 'Storage-Seals'. All kind of things can be sealed away into something like a pocket-dimension. In this pocket there is no time passing between sealing and realising the object within, so one could, at least theoretically, seal a human-being away and one-hundred years later could release him or her, with the person not having aged the slightest. Of course the sheer volume of Chakra needed to send something as complex as a living thing into the pocket-dimension and provide enough Chakra to send it back when it's released is not procurable. To put it simple the more complex the thing you want to seal, the more complex the Seal has to be and the more Chakra you have to use. With still living things being regarded as far more complex as dead ones even if the dead ones lived beforehand."

" Another kind of Sealing-Techniques are 'Chakra-Seals'. Like the name states these Seals affect the Chakra in some way or the other. Chakra-Purification-Seals would be an example or Chakra-Restriction-Seals we use on chains for Shinobi-prisoners."

"The last one is also the most complex one. We call it 'Seal-Breaking'. It's what Naruto is about to do. The reason why it is so difficult to pull of is that every effect a Seal has, has to be 'broken' on its own. That is if you got a Storage-Seal which is bound to someone by blood in order to break the seal you have to go around or break the Blood-Seal and release the sealed object. The norm states that in order to remove one effect 4 Seals have to be drawn, at least. And for every drawn Seal you got to break a Seal you have to do certain Hand-Seals to activate them in a certain order. The reason why there are so many Seals all around the room is that the Seal Naruto's going to break is quite complex and has several effects on Hinata."

"Of course there are many sub-branches which go an entirely different way and some which are a cross between the main ones but I think that's enough for now. It seems like Naruto-kun has finished his preparations." Sarutobi finished and everyone looked towards Naruto who had just taken a few steps back from Hinata. Closing his eyes Naruto took position, making the fist Hand-Seal, starting the row with Ram. A thin layer of blue Chakra formed around his hands before he started the long row of Hand-Seals. The first twenty-five were done as fast as a normal Chunin, after that he picked up his pace, going about the speed Sarutobi knew only ANBU could hold up to.

"Impressive!" was the word that escaped the lips of the third Hokage. By now several of the Seals had begun glowing a creepy red.

"That is nothing." Lee stated. "He's just getting into it." As if waiting for this Naruto once again moved faster, the Seals surrounding him going all shiny faster and faster. "Jiraiya in his prime was able to go fifteen and a half Hand-Seals a second if he really tried and could concentrate accordingly...Naruto can go up to seventeen." Lee reported. (I checked it xD in the anime Sasuke(genin) was able to form 4 hs/s (hand-seals per second) so i thought about it...a Chunin should be able to go twice as fast with enough experience 8 hs/s... Jonin a bit faster 10 hs/s... really good ANBU, Sanin and Kage something between 11 to 14 hs/s and because I like him Itachi will be about 15 hs/s too)

After almost two minutes with all of the people in the long room watching on in silent awe Naruto stopped, holding his last but one Hand-Seal, Bird. He stepped forward looking onto the last seal which did not glow. It was in the middle of her back, between the two last rips, where the Seal he was about to break was located.

Forming his last Seal, Dog, he slammed his hand onto the seal. All the Seals in the room were drawn to the last seal. When the last vanished a blue Chakra-Spark was emitted, blinding the spectators a few seconds. As they were able to see again Naruto had already left the room and Hinata lay on the table, unconscious.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There were voices all around. A cloudy burble one couldn't make sense out of. Slowly, ever so slowly the voices became easier to make out. There were two of them...both female. And a third...this one male. Somehow she knew the voices.

„You think she's gonna wake up soon?" the male voice asked.

„Reikon said she would wake up today didn't he?" one of the female answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

„Just be patient, Kiba-kun." the second female told the male now known to her as Kiba.

„Hai, hai Kurenai-sensei....Hey, Look! I think she's about to wake up!" Kiba said.

As Hinata opened her eyes the light blinded her and she had to blink several times before some blurry forms could be made out by her. After several more seconds Hinata could see Kurenai and Kiba to her left and Ino to her right. She did not recognize what room she lay in. But as she looked around she realized the three surrounding her were not the only people in the room. At a table in the corner of the room sat Lee, Shino and Reikon.

„Hey Hinata, how ya feeling?" Kiba asked smiling brightly at her.

„I'm feeling kind of dizzy." she replied.

„Well that's probably because of the Seal now broken. Your body has not adapted to the new... circumstances, yet." Reikon told her while standing up. "As far as Naruto told me the seal was quite the restriction. It denied a good part of your development potentialities. It closed off a great part of you natural Chakra-Reserves, messed up your Chakra-Control, restricted your Byakugan, hampered you muscle development and even went as far as shutting down a part of your brain in order to hamper your studies and other thing. In other words without the Seal you would have kicked Nejis ass into next week." he explained.

That moment the door opened and Naruto entered smiling as he walked up to Hinata. Giving her a peck on the cheek he sat down next to her. " Morning Hime, how do you feel?" he asked.

A small blush on her cheeks Hinata answered "Quite good besides the slight dizziness. I guess we're at your home?" she asked looking at Naruto, who gave a nod. "By the way what have the lot of you been up to? How was the rest of the second part of the Exam?" she wanted to know.

It was Ino who answered. „Well until now we were waiting for you to wake up and for the Exam...besides you and Kiba everyone of us here has advanced. The final part will be a one-on-one tournament."

„Really? That's great...well, Kiba I'm sorry for you, ok?" Hinata replied.

„Hey, it's alright, there's always next time." Kiba assured.

„Well, who are you going to fight? C'mon tell me." Hinata asked.

Ino once again was the one to answer. "Well I'm going to fight some guy from Suna called Sabaku no Kankuro. It's the puppet-guy. Shino here's gonna fight his sister Sabaku no Temari. She's some kind of Futon-Jutsu user. Lee-kun will fight the third of the sibs, Sabaku no Gaara. This one's the most scary, he crushed his opponent with the sand, which he carried around in this bottle thing on his back, in less than five seconds. And Reikon's gonna fight Sasuke. It looks like we've got some training to do in the next month. Of course you'll train with us won't ya Hinata?" she said smiling. All the while Naruto had stood up and went in front of the window next to the door. He knew what would come next.

„But...what about you, Naruto-kun? Who are you going to fight?" Hinata asked.

Naruto turned towards her and with a straight face told her „Hyuga Neji".

Slightly shocked Hinata widened her eyes at first. She then got a bit of a melancholic look. „You know...despite what he did to me in the Exam Neji is a nice guy. His past is the reason why he distastes the main branch so much. I think of him as a brother..."

„A brother wouldn't do this to his sister. He's a fool believing in things like fate. He might be burdened but that gives him no right to try to kill you!" Naruto growled out.

„I don't care what he did to me Naruto-kun. And neither should you. Promise me you won't harm him because of that." Hinata pleaded.

Naruto stood there, watching out of the window. After several seconds he turned...walking towards the door.

„Naruto-kun? Please tell me you won't harm him because of me!" Hinata once again pleaded.

Naruto reached the door, opening it he never looked at anyone in the room.

„Naruto-kun! Promise me!" Hinata half shouted.

The door went shut behind Naruto.

„NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed. Trying to get up she was pushed back by Reikon.

„Let him be. Once he has made a decision almost nothing can change his mind. He does not make hasty decisions, he'll think about what he's going to do. As I know him we'll not see him the next month...so don't waste your time thinking about what he's gonna do. We'll train...and you'll do so too, you'll need your energy." Lee said quietly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A shadow crept through the estate. It was one of the most secure places he had entered in the last years but he hadn't been ANBU captain for nothing after all. Silently he rounded the last corner. He had spied on the inhabitants of the estate the whole day and knew where his destination was. He opened up the door, looking around.

‚He's not here? Well like that it's way easier. Now where is it?...Ah here we got it.' The shadowy figure bond the long wooden object onto his back and crept back outside the house knowing that no one had even noticed him.

In the corner of the room the figure just left another figure stepped out of the shadows.

„So you want to play? We'll se how far your...'protégé' gets. Be careful not to cut yourself." the figure whispered to himself a small smirk creeping onto his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning found Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji and Hinata panting on the ground of the gym in the basement of Lees, Reikons and Narutos estate. They had just finished ‚warming up', reading running 20 rounds, doing 100 push-ups, 100 jumping-jacks, 100 strikes and 100 kicks, all of this five times, with Lee. Lee and Reikon had offered to train the six of them during the next month so the Senseis were off doing something else.

After 5 minutes to catch their breath Reikon told them to sit. „Now we're going to start with Taijutsu. Ok... imagine this situation. You're on a mission, having to protect your client. You're attacked by a Taijutsu specialized enemy. The enemy is superior regarding speed and strength and you have to save your Chakra and supplies or are low on both. How could you win not using Nin or Genjutsu?" he asked.

All of them thought about it and half of them didn't came up with an answer.

„You find a weakness or a mistake he makes" Hinata replied.

„Correct. Now what is the worst mistake a Taijutsu fighter could make?" Reikon continued.

This time only two people got it. Shino being always the quiet one of course didn't say a word, so Shikamaru was the one to answer.

„The worst thing happening to a hand-to-hand fighter would be to fall into a pattern."

„Exactly!" Reikon prised. „Now it's quite unlikely a Taijutsu specialized fighter would make a mistake in attacking in a predictable pattern...at least in the definition most Ninja think of it. But what even few ANBU know is that there is another kind of pattern. One that almost no one gets out of. It's not the what the enemy is going to do next, but the when. If you know when he's going to attack it doesn't matter how he attacks." he explained.

„We call it fighting rhythm. All Taijutsu-users have a rhythm. We'll show you how to use the pattern of your enemy against him and how to avoid showing someone your own fighting-rhythm." Reikon said as Lee stepped up, ready to take over.

And such was the beginning of one hell of a week after which the six of them wouldn't lift a finger to disturb their one free day, even if the Hokage himself would have ordered them to.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Reikon was closing the door behind him. Today he would go shopping, having to secure the stores of him, Lee and Naruto this week. He walked through Konoha, still getting nasty looks because of his connection towards Naruto. But as usual he ignored them.

'I wonder what Naruto is going to do...knowing him it could be something drastic. It'll probably be some kind of wake-up-call for the whole village and the Hyuga-clan. I can understand him though. He cares deeply about Hinata and seeing her getting beaten up like this and even coming close to getting killed... I really don't know what would have happen if we didn't stop him...'

'I wonder when Haku-chans answer will come...It's been almost two weeks...' And so he walked on, getting all the things he needed to. On his way he met some of the Genin from the Exam who were still part of it them self of had team-mates that went to the final-round. The whole day someone was following him although he could never point the finger on the person, he just felt that presence... someone watched him but why he didn't know.

As Reikon stepped out of the last shop he had to go into to get the groceries he walked into a side-alley. The figure who had watched him the whole day silently went after him. As the figure went into the alley however Reikon was nowhere to be seen. The person turned around trying to concentrate and feel for her ‚pray'. As the person closed her eyes she suddenly felt cold steel pressed against her neck.

"Next time you go after someone make sure you hide your presence. It would be to great a loss don't you think...Haku?" Reikon smiled. "I'm glad you're here. How are you? How was your stay in Taki?"

"Hey there Reikon. I'm quite ok although I'd prefer it if you wouldn't hold that Kunai to my throat any longer. My stay in Taki was...different." that was all she wanted to say about THAT topic. "I see you're shopping? Got everything or is something left?"

"Well there is one more shop I'd like to visit. Want to join?" Reikon asked.

"Sure" and so the two of them got on their way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata awoke to the first sunrays hitting her face. Yawning and stretching once she got up and walked to the bath. She lived with Reikon and Lee the last week and would do so for the rest of the month. Naruto hadn't come back and if Lee was right he wouldn't until the final-round. She wasn't sure what to think about the whole fiasco. What was Naruto going to do? It was the main question that run through her head. But as not even Lee or Reikon seemed to know for sure she left it at this and concentrated on training.

In the week since the breaking of the Seal she had made better progress then in the last two or three years. It was a statement as to how much it had affected her. She still didn't know why the council had placed the Seal onto her as her father didn't know for sure himself. It was a question she would solve once she had a safe foot within the Hyuga-Hierarchy.

She stepped out of the bath, getting clothed she ate a short breakfast and made her way down to the gym. The others would arrive in half an hour so she could get a slight warm-up done. As she entered she was astonished at what she saw.

There was a doom of ice-mirrors. Outside the doom there were at least thirty to forty Reikon-Clones all having different weapons. Inside the doom the real Reikon stood, waiting with three Katanas. Two held in his hands and one between his tooth. The Katanas were simple guard-less ones. Cheaper then the good-quality ones Reikon had but for training they were more then enough.

Suddenly the Clones charged while Senbons, Kunai and other weapons came out of the mirrors. Hinatas eyes widened by the sheer volume of attacks charging Reikon who just stood there, waiting for the first one to come in range. Unconsciously Hinata activated her Byakugan. As everything became sharp she saw how Reikon started blocking the attacks.

Hinata had watched Ino and Reikon spare. Ino had improved quite a bit, too. She could go toe on toe with Reikon for some time now. Not that she ever got a hit through his defence but at least she could block and avoid a good 95 per cent of his attacks. That was until he sped up, after all this time he still just used a fraction of his skills to fight Ino. Hinata knew Reikon favoured using more then one sword, he had told them that much. But what she was seeing right now was just plain insane.

He blocked every single incoming attack. And he used all three swords to do so. As Hinata entered the room and saw Reikon standing with a sword in his mouth she wondered how one could fight like that. Now she knew. The secret seemingly was to move your whole body just as much as your arms. Like the body was the arm and the head its hand. Although she saw it she knew she couldn't even hope to move half as fluid as Reikon did right now. A display of what results six years of training could have was shown here and Hinata could only imagine what would become out of Reikon in six more years. Out of Reikon, Lee and Naruto for that matter. All three were still so young, Lee being the oldest with thirteen.

The attack soon abated, Clones and mirrors slowly getting destroyed. Reikon moved in and out so fast Hinata wasn't able to follow him. All she could do to keep track of him was looking at where the next Clone or mirror was destroyed. As the attack ceased Reikon stood at his starting point, breathing a bit hard but soon calmed down. Only one mirror was left and out of the mirror stepped a girl Hinata had never seen before.

"Enjoyed the show?"

Hinata was so shocked at the voice she gave such a jerk she fell on her ass. Looking back up she saw a smiling Lee standing behind her. She got up and once again watched towards Reikon and the girl who was now coming over.

"Good morning Haku. Hinata, this is Haku. She's friend of ours...Well of me and Naruto at least. We don't really know yet what's going on between her and Reikon."

Bonk.

"And I'd say it's not of your concern for that matter." Haku said while Lee slightly winced over the bump now adorning his head. "Nice to meet you, Hinata was it? You must be the girl Reikon told me about, the one who's dating Naruto." Haku smiled.

"Nice to meet you too and yes I am." Hinata replied with a slight bow as suddenly the door behind them opened and the rest of the group entered to start the training. Hinata was slightly amazed the whole scene she had just witnessed had taken that long.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Not even one week was left until the final-round of the Chunin-Exams. All over Konoha the participants were training and getting them self ready for it. All of them...besides Naruto.

On the Hokaga-Mountain, where the head of the Fourth was located he had been sitting since he left the others three weeks ago. He had placed a Seal on himself which clocked him and let him look like his surrounding if he didn't move that much. He had been meditating ever since, mulling over what to do. He still wasn't sure so he just kept meditating.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the day of the last round of the Chunin-Exam. The ones taking part and their team-mates made their way to the Arena. All over Konoha people made their way to watch the tournament. Up on the Kage-Mountain the eyes of one Uzumaki Naruto snapped open. Without getting up at all he went 'poof'.

Lee and Reikon stood in front of the entrance of the arena. All their friend had already went in. The whole village looked like a ghost-town as everyone was here to watch the fights. As they looked up they saw a single figure slowly making it's way towards them. As Naruto passed them no words were spoken...He had made his decision.

As the three of them entered the waiting-room they were greeted by a dense atmosphere. Naruto silently looked around. Everyone was on edge. At least everyone who was there. Sasuke wasn't. He looked on, locking eyes with his opponent. As Neji looked at him there was no fear anymore. Once again arrogance had made its way into his thinking. They would see how long it lasted.

The door to the arena-floor opened and Hayate stepped in.

"It's time, follow me. Remember the people out there are here to watch you so greet them properly." with that they started walking. A loud voice announced their entry and the people started cheering. They lined up in the middle of the arena-floor. As their names were called to introduce them everyone stepped up when his or hers was announced. As this was done Hayate told all of them besides Neji and Naruto to go to the balconies.

As everyone else had left Hayate started the match. And the cheering from the crowd reached new highs

Once again the two of them stood in front of each other. Once again Neji had a smirk planted on his face. This time however Naruto calmly watched his opponent. Neji got into the standard Juuken-stance while Naruto kept standing like he was.

"This is your only chance Neji, quit now and I won't harm you." Naruto said quietly.

Raising an eyebrow Neji responded "What about the Naruto who wanted to 'rip me apart' back then?"

"Hinata asked me to...spare you. This will be the only chance you get. Take it and go unharmed, don't, and you won't leave on your own." Naruto responded still not giving of the slightest emotion besides calmness.

"Just as I thought. You're nothing but talk. The tricks you used on me back there won't work this time. I'll show you that destiny has chosen you as my opponent so that I can show to everyone that all of us are fated to be either winner or looser. I have all rights to win this match and kick you out of these Exams. I'll end it in one instant!" Neji said. "Byakugan" and with that he charged.

Narutos eyes narrowed as Neji reached him. Neji threw his palm, hitting Naruto in the gut. Naruto skidded back a bit while Neji pressed on his attack. Letting his fists fly Neji hit Naruto all over his body. Jumping back slightly Neji prepared for his next attack.

"It's over, for you are within my field of divination. **Hakke-Rokujuyon-Sho(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four palms)"**

"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms" Neji hit Naruto every time. After he was through with his attack Neji once again threw a palm into Narutos gut, who was sent flying into the next wall. As he crashed into it a cloud of smoke arose. Neji turned around and started walking. The crowd began cheering, the Hyuga-prodigy had just beaten the Kyubi-brat in mere seconds.

"Where do you think your going Neji?" Narutos said as he stepped out of the smoke. Shaking out his left arm and spitting out some blood he locked eyes with Neji. "Your trip through hell has only just began." he said and the next thing Neji registered was a fist in his gut which send him flying.

Naruto started making hand-seals very fast, crying out "**Doton, Tsuiraku Hei no Jutsu (Crashing Walls)**" he put his hands on the ground. Behind the just send flying Neji a wall of earth arose. As Neji hit the wall a second wall rose in front of him and he was smashed in between the two walls, which folded up like a book. As both walls crumbled Neji fell on his hands and knees coughing up blood.

Just getting back up Neji was greeted by a fury of punches and kicks. Neji brought up his arms in order to put up some kind of defence. Naruto didn't let up hitting Neji into the gut, parts of his head he still reached, kicking his legs and sides. Jumping Naruto did a spin-kick which broke through Nejis defence like nothing and sent him flying once again .

This time Neji was able to adjust himself mid air and skidded to a stop. As he looked towards Naruto he saw him finish some hand-seals once again. "**Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball)"** A massive fireball with the size of a two-storied house was send flying towards him. Seeing only one way to get out of this Neji began spinning "**Kaiten (Heavenly Spin)**".

As the fire died down and Neji stopped spinning both combatants stood once again in front of each other. Neji panted while Naruto stood, the calm expression adorning his face once more.

"What's up Neji? Where is this destiny now you wanted to show me? As it is you are loosing by far. And I'll even tell you why. The Hyuga-clan is nothing but a week, arrogant, having-a-stick-up-their-ass bastard Clan." At this cries of outrage came from the spectators. The demon just insulted the most priced Clan within the walls of Konoha. "You've seen that your attacks don't affect me. Someone like me could go into the Hyuga-Estate and wipe-out the whole Clan without that much of a problem. And do you want to know why? Because they are all such weaklings as you who only depend on their Kekkei Genkai. I was outside Konoha and have met a lot of people who could defeat a Hyuga just as easy as I kick your sorry ass today." The crowd was now going crazy. How dare this freak challenge the mightiest Clan in the world like that.

Neji on the other hand was outraged at being called weak and being compared to the other Hyuga of the main-branch. Without a second thought he charged drawing back right his fist. As he reached Naruto he struck, trying to hit his heart dead on. Naruto used his left hand to push Nejis arm past the right side of his head and with the right hand, with only index and middle finger stretched out, he hit Nejis right shoulder.

Neji turned left trying to elbow Naruto who crouched and tried to swipe away Nejis legs. Neji jumped to avoid being hit but Naruto used his momentum and hit Neji into his gut with his fist. Neji stumbled back some, holding onto his right shoulder. He could still use it but something was off. Charging again Neji used his left hand to strike out at Naruto. Naruto caught his left hand and hit Neji in his side with his own fist. He pushed Nejis arm away opening his defence and once again used the index and middle finger of his right hand to hit Neji at his shoulder.

Naruto did a backflip kicking Neji in the process who stumbled back. Landing Naruto struck Neji with his fist in his gut, sending him skidding for some meters. Not letting himself be disturbed Neji charged on. Naruto simply stood, waiting. As Neji reached striking-distance his palm hit Narutos breast exactly where his heart was located.

The crowd was silent besides a loud cry of "NARUTO-KUN". Hinata was worried as hell. No one had survived a direct hit to the heart by the Juuken. She had sat on her place the whole match, being torn. She wanted Naruto to win but on the other hand she didn't want to see Neji get hurt because of what he did to her. And now it seemed like Neji just killed Naruto.

Narutos head was facing the ground, his hair hiding his eyes. Neji panted, this match had been a difficult one. Out of nowhere Naruto took a step back and started making hand-seals faster then anything Neji had ever seen. Naruto formed the last Seal, crouching he put his hand on the ground before standing once again. As he lifted his hand a pillar of earth followed and as he held onto Nejis outstretched arm the pillar did the same, catching him. Driving around Neji he used his left hand to hold onto Nejis other hand. Putting his right onto the ground Naruto repeated the process. "**Doton, Ishi Kusari no Jutsu (Stone Chains)" **Naruto said as he stepped back. (think of Avatar...Aang vs Firelord Ozai in the last episode just that Neji keeps standing)

Neji struggled trying to get out of the stones vice like grip but to no avail. " How is that possible? I hit you straight upon your heart. Not even you could survive that!" Neji voiced out angry and disbelieving.

"Remember the two hits you received to your shoulders? It's a technique I learned from some old monks. All over your body there are certain pressure-points. These points are similar to the Tenketsu. If I hit some of these your Chakra can't leave your body in a certain area. It doesn't cut of the flow just prevents the Chakra-Output. As such your attack to my heart was nothing more then a small hit on my breast not even bruising me. Now give up Neji, you can't get out of this." Naruto explained.

All the while Neji had lowered his head, watching the ground. "You know noting of me." he quietly said. His Hitai-ate, which had been loosened up during the fight, slipped off his forehead and hit the ground. " I remember you from six years ago. You were running through the streets shouting how you would become Hokage. Let me tell you now, you'll never reach that goal. Only a few people are chosen to become Hokage. These people are born with that Fate. There is only one Fate everyone shares, and that is death. It was Fate that decided my father, twin-brother of Hiashi, should be born less then five minutes after Hiashi and as such become a branch-family-member. Because of Fate this Seal has been placed upon my forehead, the seal which shows that I'm nothing but a servant. My father had to die because Fate shoved him into the branch-family. We can do nothing but life with the ways which are our destiny."

"You are pathetic." Naruto quietly said. "You walk around drowning yourself in self-pity. Everything bad that's happening to you, you blame on Fate instead of trying to change it. You let out your anger on someone who was never at fault at what happened to you and always treated you like a brother. You know... A friend of mine was born without the ability the use Chakra. But instead of listening to those who said he would never be a Shinobi he stood up to prove them wrong. Everyday he trains himself into the ground just to stand up and do it once again. More then once we found him, lying on the training-field, passed out from the exhaustion with his bones broken by the stress he put upon is body."

"Another friend of mine has lost his whole family in one night in a massacre. Instead of giving up on live or living solely on vengeance he trains himself into unconsciousness so that he can keep something like this from happening again to his friends or other precious people. You think you are the only one burdened? I'll tell you a story about someone with a burden."

The whole Stadium had gone quiet throughout Narutos speech. Although he spoke no louder then normal everyone could hear him, even in the last rows.

"12 years ago a demon walked upon this planet. A demon with powers, second only to the gods them self. A demon so cruel and merciless that only looking into his eyes could kill someone. This demon attacked a village. A village full of Shinobi. These Shinobi fought to death to defend their home and families. Many were killed. That was until their leader appeared. The great demon and this one man fought, they fought a fight that had never been seen before and might never will be again. But even this man, who was considered strongest of the world was not able to beat the demon. And so he did the only thing he could. He summoned one being even stronger then the demon, the Shinigami itself. With its power the man was able to seal the soul of the demon away, into a newborn child. In the process the man died. He wanted the child to be seen as a hero but as time went by one could see the people of the village wouldn't listen to the last wish of the man who had saved them all. The child was scorned and hated his whole life. One day the villagers made the decision to kill he child...and almost succeeded. After this the child left the village to one day come back and prove to them he was no demon. All his life he has protected the world from the demon, as him giving in into the demons words, who promised him power beyond believe and a chance to pay back those who had wronged him, would have led into freeing the demon once again. Even today, after the demon told him he just wanted to be sent back to hell, the demon whispers to his prison, trying to get free, so he can have his revenge before going back to hell."

"As you see there are people out there living far worse then you. This Seal on your forehead gives you no right to do what you did to Hinata. I'll show you how I defy Fate and forge my own destiy, for I am Uzumaki Kazama Naruto." Standing in front of Neji Naruto lifted his hand, palm facing upwards. Nejis eyes widened as a sphere of Chakra began forming in his palm.

Naruto drew back his hand, bringing it forth he cried out loud. "**RASENGAN**" As the sphere of swirling Chakra hit Neji his body exploded into pain. The hit was strong enough to break him out of the stone pillars and send him flying into the wall very hard. The impact was strong enough to crack the wall up to the spectator-stands. Neji bounced of the wall, his eyes half closed, hit the ground and didn't move any more.

The crowed was silent. No one had really registered what had just happened. One lonely clapping was heard before the whole crowed broke out in an uproar, spilt up by emotions. One half cheered for Naruto and was excited by the great fight, those were ones either not disliking Naruto or ones not being out of Konoha. The other part was disappointed the demon brat had won and also outraged he had told the story of the Kyubi in such a way, lying to the children about how it really was. No one ever got the meaning behind Narutos second surname

Naruto made his way up into the balcony while Neji was carried out on a stretcher. As Naruto reached the balcony he was congratulated by his friend on a great fight. The door to the balcony suddenly opened.

Down in the medic-rooms. Hiashi and Hinata stood next to an unconscious Neji. Seeing as how he was ok Hinata left and took the stairs up to the balconies. Opening the door she saw Naruto surrounded by the others. Naruto looked towards her and slowly walked in her direction.

"I'm sorry I had you worried, Hinata-hime. I hope Neji is alright?" he said apologetically.

Tears slowly formed in Hinatas eyes and poured down her face. "Baka" she whispered before flinging her arms around Naruto and kissing him.

Watching this Lee, Reikon and Ino had to smile. On the outside, the people who weren't ok with the outcome of the fight wouldn't stop protesting, demanding for the demon to be disqualified.

"**SILENCE!**" the voice of the third Hokage thundered through the arena, silencing the voices in an instant. "This fight was fought and won fair by one Uzumaki Naruto. Those of you that think otherwise can either leave the arena and show their displeasure like that or just shut the hell up so that we may advance." he said now a bit calmer as the people had quieted down. "Now would the referee please continue with the next match?" with that the Hokage sat back once again.

Hayate caught a bit before continuing "Will Aburame Shino and Sabaku no Temari please come down?" he ordered.

With a slight nod to his fellow Rookie Shino made his way towards the arena ground. Behind him Ino, Lee, Reikon, Naruto and Hinata wished him good luck. As Shino made his way down the stairs Lee, Naruto and Reikon locked eyes for a moment before watching Temari, Kankuro and Gaara closely. Two of the three silently whispered with each other. Narutos and Reikons keen senses could pick up what they were talking about.

"You know your role. Go and fight but don't spend to much Chakra doing so. Quit if you're down to three quarts." Kankuro said pointedly.

"I know I know! Please what do you think of me? I hope you know not to do something stupid before either the Uchiha brat fought or the signal is given!" Temari bickered back.

"Just go already!" Gaara said, forcefully ending the conversation. And with that Temari got on her way, passing Lee and the other two, not counting on them having listened in. As she reached the arena floor Shino was already waiting, slightly annoyed also he didn't show it. Temari stepped up in front of him, lifting her fan from her back and bringing it in front of her.

"Both fighters ready?" Hayate asked. Shino and Temari nodded, so Hayate shouted out "HAYIME!" and jumped back slightly.

Almost instantly Teamri opened up her fan and swung it, crying out "**Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Cutting Whirlwind)**" as a sharp wind spiked up. One could see small wind-blades moving within the wind which was directed towards Shino, who didn't move. As the wind reached Shino Temari had to smirk, knowing she had already won this match, as suddenly Shino burst into hundreds of bugs. Eyes widening Temari looked around, searching for the real Shino.

Left, right, behi...only her instincts saved her from being hit as she made a step to the side in the last moment as a Kunai passed her from behind. Keeping the momentum she turned around, again swinging her fan. The "**Kamaitachi no Jutsu" **once again hit Shino, who once again dispersed into bugs. This time Temari was prepared, watching around she paid more attention to her surroundings.

'Left, right, behind, in front, up...' he was nowhere to be found 'DOWN!'. Temari jumped just in time to avoid the two Shinos coming out of the earth to the left and right of her, passing each other in the air. Landing on her previous spot Temari looked towards the two Shinos, alternating.

After a moment one of the Shino dispersed into more bugs, sending a shiver down Temaris spin, questioning herself how many of these things this freak had. As she watched the remaining Shino he started making hand-seals. Not wanting to let him finish with what ever he had planned Temari swung her fan, sending another **Kamaitachi no Jutsu **his way. She cried out in frustration as this Shino burst into bugs one more time.

Suddenly a pair of hands shot out of the ground, holding onto her legs. "**Doton, Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Inner Decapitation)**" Shino was heard saying from below. Temari was pulled into the ground until only her head was above, her fan landed next to her on the ground. Shino stepped in front of Temari and started making hand-seals. "**Konchuu Kikai no Jutsu (**literally **Bug-Dome...read Kikai-Dome)**" he said quietly as the Kikai-bugs, which were scattered all around the arena because of the four clones dispersing, gathered and swarmed around the two of them so almost no light came through.

Shino was standing so his bugs flew all around him letting it look like he was part of the dome. "Quit now before my Kikai-bugs will consume all of your Chakra before devouring your flesh until only your bones are left." he threatened.

"Oh no! Please don't let this...damn creatures come near me! I forfeit, I forfeit! Just let me go already!" Temari half shouted, freaking out at the idea of hundreds of little legs walking all over her.

The dome of bugs cleared as they retreated into Shino once again. Hayate held up his hand. "Winner, Aburame Shino!" the crowd cheered. One of the Konoha-rookies had advanced. Up in the balconies Naruto watched Reikon and Lee who both grinned.

"I see what you were teaching them. Using the basics most Shinobi deem futile to beat your opponent or bring him into a situation where you are at the advantage. Besides that using your resources to the fullest. Shino hasn't that much Chakra because of the Bugs so he has to use Jutsu with as little need of Chakra as possible. They have come far if they can think ahead this much. Now I'm really interested in your match, Ino." Naruto said, impressed with the process they had made. Not known to him Ino and Reikon had consulted another Sensei for Ino to teach her a style better suited to her.

"Shino! Great fight down there!" Naruto said smiling. "You beat her without problems. You know we're gonna fight against each other in the next round, dont'you?" he asked smirking. The others added to the congrats as Shino spoke a quiet thanks.

Next to the Temari was made fun of by her brother. "Haha...you were finished without the slightest chance! I don't remember the last time you were stomped into the ground like that...literally. Hahaha" Kankuro laughed. Temari didn't respond besides a small snore and telling him she couldn't use her full strength as she had to hold back for later. That shut him up.

Down in the arena Hayata had waited until the cheers had died down quite a bit before continuing. "Would Uchiha Sasuke and Rosuto Reiton please come down here?" At this the people seemed to flip out. 'The last Uchiha' would finally fight. He was the reason they were here in the first place.

Back up the balconies Reiton shouldered a warped object he had brought with him today. "Well seems like it's my turn after all. Just hope they don't break down the whole stadium when I kick the Uchihas ass." he said smiling.

"Go get him, Reikon!" Ino cheered. Naruto and Lee only smirked. Hinata nodded to him. Jumping down into the arena not caring to take the stairs. He walked up to Hayate to wait for Sasuke to make his appearance. As he didn't show up Hayate watched onto his watch.

"If Uchiha Sasuke does not appear within the next five minutes he's going to be disqualified." he said.

Up in the Hokage-loge the Kazekage leaned towards Sarutobi. "You know, Sarutobi-dono I'd love to see the Uchiha fight. Couldn't you do me a little favour?" he asked.

"Of course Kazekage-dono." Sarutobi replied. He made a signla towards Hayate, who caught on without missing a beat. Sarutobi was tense. He knew about the invasion Oto had planned together with Suna. What he didn't know, what even Naruto and Jirayia could not find out, was where Orochimaru (I apologize.. i've written it with 'sh' the whole time...don't know why so) would be during the event. Now he knew. He sat right next to him.

Sarutobi wouldn't alert anyone. His student was his responsibility and he would take care of him. All the others had their hands full with the invasion. Even if he might die they would be able to find someone else without a problem. At least he could redeem a mistake of his like this.

The five minutes had passed and down in the arena Hayate made his announcements. Reikon allready made his way back to the balconies. He would have to claim what was his later. "Due to Uchiha not being here within the time-limited his match will be moved to the end of the first round." The crowed booed. They wanted to see the Uchiha now, not later. Reikon didn't care. Whether he would beat the shit out of the brat now or later wasn't important. He walked up to the balconies stopping next to Lee and Naruto.

As the crowd had calmed down Hayate called for the next fight. "Would Sabaku no Kankuro and Yamanaka Ino come down."

As Ino wanted to walk down the stairs Lee stepped next to her. Giving her a peck on her cheek he smiled and said "For good luck" before he went back to the others. Blushing Ino went on down the stairs. She walked up to Kankuro who was already ready to start.

Ino had changed her attire a bit. She wore a lilac tank-top and tight short black pants with a black skirt on top which was cut up at the sides. She had stopped wearing her bracers instead she now had fishnet-sleeves from her shoulder down to her wrists. Her hands were now warped up in bandages and her sword, Akabara, was strapped on her back vertically. She still wore Ninja-sandals.

As she stood in front of Kankuro she looked up to Hayate. He locked eyes with her sending a silent message. Ino smirked knowing she would live up to her new Senseis expectations. Hayate, after checking if both combatants were ready, started the match.

Kankuro summoned Karasu. "You know, you have already lost. You're a close-ranged fighter, with that sword of yours. With my puppet I can go close to mid range and opposed to you my puppet can take 'lethal' hits. I'm clearly in advantage here. But I'll promise to make it as fast and as painless as possible to you." he bragged.

"Stop talking already! What makes you think you're at an advantage?" Ino replied as she made a cross-shaped hand-seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Juts **"she whispered and a cloud of smoke erupted, surrounding her. As the smoke cleared there stood three Inos, sword at the ready.

"Clones? What do want with some clones?" Kankuro wondered.

"Oh, these are not normal clones. You'll find out soon enough." Ino said, smirking, as she charged. Kankuro brought Karasu in front of him. As the three Inos ran towards him they went in a row behind each other. As they reached Karasu the first Ino swung her sword towards Karasu. Kankuro moved it to strike and dispel the clone with a spike which came shooting out of its ball of the hand. A loud clang was heard throughout the stadium, just as the second Ino moved in for the next strike. Kankuro was shocked, now thinking the real one had struck first and didn't try to block the second strike. The sound of splintering wood was heard.

"What the hell? Solid clones? Fuck!" Kankuro cried out.

The third Ino, who was the real one smirked. Instead of trying to hit Karasu she jumped over it, advancing Kankuro, who was still surprised by all of this. Without thinking he pulled on his Chakra-strings, hard. Karasu was hurled back. One of its arms was missing from the hit of the second clone. Ino came crashing down onto Karasu as it was hurled right in between her and Kankuro. Her sword hit the shoulder of Karasu, right there where she would have hit Kankuro rendering his arm useless for this fight had she hit.

She brought her feet up upon Karasu and used it as a platform to jump, doing a backflip. As she hit the ground she jumped back, farther away. Her clones stepped up in front of her as she concentrated and once again formed the cross-shaped hand-seal. It would use up almost all of her Chakra to summon two other clones but if this last situation was any indication Kankuro was no good with fighting multiple opponents. With another silent "**Kage Bunshin**" and another explosion of smoke there were now five Inos. Breathing hardly she and her clones started running towards Kankuro.

'Shit! I can't risk damaging Karasu anymore with the invasion coming up! Temari will probably never let me hear the end of this but I'm going to have to do it' Kankuro cursed. He pulled back Karasu and eased his standing. "I forfeit! As you probably guessed I'm no good against multiple enemies. You win." Kankuro said, his teeth clenched. The crowd started to boo. This fight was over to fast for their liking. They didn't even got to see any blood.

As Hayate called the match Ino dispelled the clones and let out a deep breath. As she looked at Hayate he nodded towards her approvingly. Smiling she made her way up the stairs to 'celebrate' her victory with her friends. Next to them Temari smirked as Kankuro stepped up to them. The look on his face made her almost laugh out loud.

Hayate was proud his apprentice had won. She was not ready yet, to use the **Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)** but what little he was able to teach her in the last two weeks was shown right in this match. That she was able to use the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** after that short amount of time amazed him, especially since it was a Jonin-level technique. 'The rookies of this year seem to have the most potential I have seen in a long time.' he thought to himself. 'Anyway it's time for the next fight. Let's see how strong this Lee-character really is.'

"Would Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee please come down here." Hayate called out. To his left Gaara stepped out of a swirl of sand. To his right Lee simply appeared seemingly out of nothing...with a blush on his face.

"You know...If he looses it's your fault for distracting him." Naruto said looking towards Ino who had a big smile on her face.

"Well if he can't handle a kiss he might not be ready to be a Chunin just yet don't you think." Ino said. "Besides he wished me good luck too so I thought I'd kinda repay him."

"You've got a point there. But do you think a full blown kiss is equally to the little pack he gave you?" Reikon replied, smirking as he watched down into the arena, where the match just started.

Lee had started doing some stretches to loosen himself up. Gaara stood, waiting for his opponent to make a move. Getting annoyed by the boy in front of him Gaara opened up the guard he wore on his back, shooting the plug towards Lee who caught it without problem.

"Impatient aren't we? I heard about your supposedly 'unbreakable' Absolute-Defence. I want to check whether or not this is true. I hope you don't mind." Lee said smiling. He took some steps back while Gaara just stood there, gathering his sand all around him. Lee got into position. His legs were shoulder-wide apart and bent, his left leg facing Garra and the right standing behind. He reached back his right fist. He threw his fist while doing one step forward with his right leg simultaneously, all of this going faster then even the Jonin could follow. Gaaras sand formed its defence in front of him forming a shield without Gaara knowing what was going on, as he hadn't even register Lee move yet. The shield was dispersed and the next thing Gaara knew was Lee standing in front of him with his backhand of the right hand ,which was a fist, next to his face.

For a moment Lee locked eyes with the surprised Gaara, before he vanished out of sight as Gaaras sand came crashing down where Lee just stood. He reappeared on his previous spot, smiling.

Up on the balconies almost all of the Chunin-hopefuls were gaping. Temari and Kankuro had never seen ANYONE coming even close to getting through their brothers defence. The Iwa and Kiri Genin might not know what this so called Absolute-Defence of Gaara was but they were not dumb enough to underestimate someone who could penetrate something like this so easily.

"W-What did just happen?" Ino asked. She had seen Lee move before...or rather hadn't, but as fast as he went his attacks never had an effect similar to this.

"Lee moved so fast the air in front of his fist was compressed. This compression was like a pillar of air which he moved trough his strike. The compressed air was strong enough to disperse Gaaras sand and Lee just wanted to see what his time-window is if he gets close to Gaara." Reikon explained. Temari and Kankuro, who had listened in looked at each other a bit worried for their brother.

"Ok, from this moment on no more such tricks, from now it'll be all Taijutsu, up close." Lee proclaimed. "Get ready" he told Gaara. Not two seconds later he vanished again. Gaara wasn't dense. He had gathered his sand in a tight ring around him that already reached up to his knees. Never before had anyone had the chance to get as near to him as this boy just had, and he wouldn't give him another chance to do so.

Gaara stood with his arms crossed and looked around, searching for Lee. His sand jumped into action pulling up a wall behind him just to be dispersed a moment later. But it had fulfilled its purpose. It had stopped Lees kick from reaching him. Without further delay Gaaras sand sprang up and brought up walls again and again all around him. Gaara could never even get a glimpse at Lee as he vanished just as fast as he appeared and attacked.

Lee was impressed. Gaaras sand was able to block all of his attacks until now. He wasn't going at even ten percent of his speed maximum but still. 'Ok now let's see how much he can take' Lee thought as he appeared in front of Gaara executing a roundhouse-kick. The sand gathered to block but with the strength Lee put into his kick he broke through without problem. The kick hit Gaara right in the scull sending him flying.

Gaara advanced the wall, fast. Just before he would have hit his sand was able to intercept, saving him from major injury. Gaara got onto his knees holding his head. All he felt was throbbing pain...something he had never felt before. The next thing Gaara registered was Lee crashing into the wall next to him using the wall as a platform to catapult himself towards Gaara and again his sand wasn't able to safe him from Lees fist which hit him on his chest knocking him away and the air out of his lungs.

As he was half way across the arena-floor Lee appeared below Gaara. Kicking him in his back Lee sent him up in the sky. Gaara was in serve pain and couldn't really move. He landed on the ground where his sand had already gathered to catch him. Lee appeared next to the sand-pile to get a look at the condition Gaara was in. Gaaras body dissolved into sand and just a moment later the sand exploded outwards trying to hit Lee who jumped back to avoid the attack.

Tendrils of sand chased Lee all around the arena while he had no choice but to dodge them. In the middle of the arena Gaara surfaced out of the sand lying on the ground. He was hunched over and all over his body his **Suna no Yoroi (Armor of Sand) **was cracked. Gaara was panting.

"**Mother will have your blood!**" Gaara cried out while chuckling madly as his sand formed a cocoon around him. More and more sand was chasing after Lee who was able to avoid all of it though he was pressed to do so. On top of the sand-cocoon an eye made out of sand formed. Suddenly Lee appeared in front of the cocoon and threw his fist hitting the cocoon. The cocoon on its self was pushed away some meters and had a dent where Lee had hit it but otherwise was fully intact. Lee had to dodge once again as sand was once again attacking him.

"Your friend should quit. As incredible as he can fight he will loose. You saw it yourself, he can't penetrate Gaaras defence and sooner rather then later Gaaras sand will catch him. If he values his life he has to quit." Temari told them quietly. She had seen Gaara kill Jonin. The fact this Lee was able to even hit him was something she had never thought possible. The speed he was moving at was something she had never seen before but he would still loose and now he would loose more then just this match.

"You haven't seen shit of what Lee is capable of doing." Naruto said smiling a bit. " Watch closely as you can be witness of the brute force Lee carries within himself. He might not know it for himself but the strength he possesses is nothing short of unbelievable. The last time I have seen him going all out was four and a half years ago. Back then he was able to fight to a draw with our sensei with him going all out, too." Naruto proclaimed proudly.

"For a fact it has been a long time since either of us has had the chance to go all out in a fight." Reikon chuckled towards Naruto "Now watch all of you. He's starting."

Back with Lee the sand was closing in on his crouching form. Just as all of the sand was crushing down on this one place he vanished, just to appear on the wall of the stadium ,where the spectator-ranks started, crouching. He stood up looking down towards Gaara. Forming the Ram hand-seal he concentrated. Ever so slowly his power rose until it was almost palpable.

"**Kaimon (Initial Gate)** kai" Lee said. One could see a kind of shock wave going through Lees body as his muscles bulged out. A moment later the tension was gone and Lees body looked normal once again. Not leaving his position Lee kept his hand-seal and all of a sudden Chakra started to manifest itself around Lee.

"**Kyumon (Heal Gate) **kai" Lee proclaimed as the whole process was repeated while the Chakra vanished. This time the power was felt by everyone within the stadium. Below Lee the wall began to crack. Lee still wasn't going to move.

Meanwhile Gaara was watching with curiosity. Whatever the technique this Lee used was, it blocked of his sand. He had tried to attack him from all angles but it seemed like a invisible wall had built up around Lee.

"**Seimon (Life Gate) **kai." Lee said and a green aura shot out of him while his Chakra started once again to become visible. His muscles bulged out and this time they didn't retread. "It's time to end this thing." Lee called out loud. Finally the wall below him burst from the pressure and Lee fell towards the arena-floor. The moment he hit the ground he moved on towards Gaaras cocoon, the earth under his feet bursting apart.

"**Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)**" Lee cried out as he reached Gaara and executed the roundhouse-kick. The front-side of the cocoon was blown apart leaving Gaara wide open. His eyes widened in shock and fear. Lee turned on bringing forth his elbow which hit Gaara with crushing force. He was sent flying, breaking through the remaining cocoon and slamming into the wall the next moment. A cloud of smoke erupted. Almost instantly the atmosphere changed.

Within the air there now was an unbelievable bloodlust. As the smoke cleared the reason for that was revealed. No longer was Gaara standing there but instead a mini Shukaku. Realizing the situation Lee moved without hesitation. The brute force with which Lee hit the head of Shukaku sent him crashing deep into the wall, creating a hole that reached on for at least 3 meters. The next moment the bloodlust faded as Shukaku as well as Gaara were sent into the blissful world of unconsciousness.

Within the stadium there was silence. The crowd was gaping. Up in the balconies Temari and Kankuro were dumbfounded. With shock written all over their faces they turned towards a smirking Naruto and Reikon. The two of them locked eyes and got a serious expression. Naruto walked towards the sand siblings.

"I want to talk with the two of you." he whispered and walked on towards the door which led outside and down to the medical-rooms. Temari and Kankuro exchanged a look before silently following him, closing the door behind them. As they stood in front of each other Naruto opened up his black coat and lifted his shirt. Channelling some Chakra the Seal appeared on his abdomen.

"As you can see I'm the same as your brother" Naruto started. "I'm quite good with Sealings and I had the chance to get a look on his Seal. I don't want to know why but the seal was done completely wrong. It's entirely to weak to hold Shukaku at bay. From what I could find out it's also apparent the one who sealed the Shukaku or someone before him has messed with the Shukaku itself. Apparently another spirit was sealed together with the Shukaku driving it insane. If you give me a chance I could strengthen the Seal and with any luck I could even remove the second spirit. It would prevent Shukakus influence from Gaara." Naruto told them while righting his clothes.

" Why should we trust you. You could plan some kind of trick for all we know" Kankuro said.

"Well for one because I'm a Jinchuuriki, too. I know what he goes through and to help him is like my job as I know how to do so. For another... I know of the invasion Oto and Suna plan during the Exam..."

Kankuro and Temari got into a defence position in a moments notice, getting on high alert. They had been found out. If Konoha knew of the invasion they would be prepared and to attack a prepared Hidden Village without the required numbers was suicide and seeing as this whole thing was planned as a secret invasion they had not nearly the number of Shinobi required. Drawing their weapons they readied them self to kill the boy in front of them and run to alert their allies.

„Do you really think the two of you could beat me after what you just saw Lee doing to your brother? You know Lee, Reikon and myself are on the same team and we're close in regards of our skill-level. Besides I don't want to harm the two of you. It's more the opposite, I want to help you." Naruto said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a ten minute break after Lees and Gaaras fight to rebuild some of the arena. Up in the balconies only ten Genin were still waiting for their fights. The next one would be Futa Mai-Ling against Inuzuka Shikon. Both combatants made them self ready, doing some stretches and while Mai-Ling did some Taichi Shikon talked with his dog.

As the work down in the arena was done Hayate called both of them. As they stood in front of each other Hayate started the match. Shikon and his dog lost no time and after some hand-seals and a cry of "**Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu (Beast Human Clone)**" there were suddenly two, more beast-like Shikons who charged Mai-Ling.

"**Gatsuga (Double Piercing Fang)**" one of the Shikons shouted and both jumped up, starting to spin really fast. The two vertically tornados closed in on Mai-Ling. Mai-Ling stood frontally towards those two, her arms stretched out at her side, her legs shoulder wide apart and bent. She took one step back and threw her arms so they were vertically in front of her face and at the same time a wall of stone rose in front of her abruptly.

The two tornados crashed into the wall of stone, trying to pierce it. As they both broke through Mai-Ling made a front-flip and jumped over them. Landing on the remaining wall she pushed it back into the earth. That moment another pillar of stone rose under one of the spinning Shikons, smashing right into him, sending him flying and crashing hard onto the ground.

Not stopping there Mailing crashed her foot onto the ground. A great rock was lifted into the air. She used her fist to hit it, sinking her hand into the stone. Jumping up she used the rock on her hand like a big mace to hit the lying Shinkon. Just before her stone-fist hit the person on the ground the second Shikon saved him, catching him from under the stone and running away to the other side of the arena.

With a poof of smoke the just saved Shikon turned into the dog. Taking him into his arms Shikon walked up to the balconies, lying him down, and walked back down into the arena.

"Thanks for waiting, now let's end this." Shikon said and started making hand-seals. Mai-Ling, who had let the boy bring his little dog out of danger got ready. Not wanting to see what Shikon had planned Mai-Ling once again crashed her foot onto the ground, sending a rock up into the air. She hit it with her fist, sending it flying towards Shikon, while on the same time crashing her other foot down onto the earth. She repeated that five times with high-speed.

The rocks closed in on Shikon. Mai-Ling couldn't really see what was happening. The moment the rocks would have hit a cloud of smoke erupted. She could only guess the rocks had pushed Shikon into the wall behind him.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain running through her back. A large gash appeared there and as Mai-Ling turned to see what had hit her she saw Shikon, crouching on all four. His nails and canines lengthened and a more feral look on his face.

"The **Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs)** increases my strength and speed. Now we'll see whether you can keep up or not." Shikon spoke and charged once again. He made a straight line for Mai-Ling who acted on pure instinct as she couldn't follow Shikons movements. She turned to the side, avoiding a direct hit but Shikon still caught her, giving her another gash over her abandon. He skidded to stop several feet away, turning towards Mai-Ling once again.

Mai-Ling knew she would have no chance like that. If she couldn't hold up with his speed she would never be able to hit Shikon.

"Give up now, you can't win this." Shikon said. Not getting a reaction out of her he shook his head and once again charged.

He charged Mai-Ling again and again. Every time his hits got more lethal. He stopped, once again asking her to give up and once again she denied. Now he would hold nothing back. He charged, his claws tearing apart Mai-Lings front-side. What he didn't register was that he had also torn apart her top. He turned and charged again.

Mai-Ling felt nothing but pain right now. She lost blood through the wounds all over her body. She turned to take on the last attack of Shikon. She knew it would be the last. The one just now was at least twice as strong as the ones before and she had avoided it through cheer luck as she had stumbled. She took her position, arms spread at her side, legs apart and bent, wanting to take the hit with all the pride she had learned to have by being given the name of Futa.

Shikon stopped mid-charge. Mai-Ling at first didn't know what was driving him to give her such a free-shot. Than she noticed. She had to smirk. 'He's a tough guy...but a guy non the less.' She thought as she moved. Crouching she put her hand onto the ground. Drawing that hand behind her while keeping it on the ground she stood up and threw the hand in a wide arc above her head before bringing it on the ground once again. A thick pillar of earth followed these movements, crashing down on the still out-of-it Shikon and knocking him out.

As Hayate called the match Mai-Ling made her way up to the balconies. She took off her shirt, which was torn in the front so her bare breast, which were a nice firm c-cup, were shown. She took the shirt as a cloth-bar and bond it over her chest, covering her breast.

For Naruto, Lee, Raikon and all of the other Shinobi it was clear that this guy wouldn't be promoted. Out on a mission a behaviour like this could cost you your life. He would have to learn how to not be affected by the body of a woman.

"To bad my opponent is a girl or I could use your 'technique' Nee-san." Fu-Ling said as she met her sister halfway down the stairs as she would fight next.

"Who, knows. This Hitomi perhaps like girls just as much as you, dear sister." Mai-Ling responded smirking, trying to tease her sister with her affection for woman.

"Hmm...she does look hot" Fu-Ling thought out loud.

Shaking her head Mai-Ling wished her luck before stepping up the last stairs. The crowd was still cheering, this was one match the way they liked it, with blood, nice techniques and some 'flesh'. They were eager to see the next fight.

Down in the arena both combatants had already gotten them self ready. Hayate once again started the match and jumped back to give both the much needed room.

Fu-Ling was a look-alike of her sister as they were twins. Hitomi had light green hair. Three spikes of her hair were falling down the right side of her face, one on the left and three spikes stood, facing heaven, at the back of her head (think of rin from shaman-king). She wore a traditional Kimono with the 'high-heel'-sandals. With that on most people would think she couldn't fight that good but as Kiba had to experience first-hand her Kenjutsu was just as excellent as her foot-work. She moved swift and precisely, knocking Kiba out before he even stopped bragging on about how he would win the match with ease. She used a Katana which looked quite valuable, seeing as it had a golden hilt, guard and sheath and a crested blade.

Now these two girls stood in front of each other watching the other closely. The moment a nearby bird flew up Hitomi charged. Drawing her sword she advanced fast. Fu acted fast, bringing up a barrier in front of her. Hitomi jumped over the wall, landing behind Fu, turned around and tried to attack. Fu reacted just in time, turning for herself and drawing the stone-wall with her, hitting Hitomi who was totally surprised and simply vanished.

"Shit! **Bunshin**!" Fu cried out the moment Hitomis Katana cut open her back. Rolling forwards Fu avoided further injury, although it hurt as her back hit the ground. Getting up Fu jumped away from Hitomi to get some distance.

______________

ok folks some things in between...where i live we just got -23°C...just so you understand...I can't remember it ever being so cold here...i think -17°C was the coldest in my hometown... it's just 11:30 pm so we got the whole damn night in front of us... *shiver*

______________

The cut on her back hampered Fus movements. 'I have to hold her on distance or I'm done for.' Fu cursed silently.

"Why is it that the Genin these days fall for the simple basics of being a Ninja? If all of the people in this Exam are this lame there won't be much of a challenge." Hitomi said while shaking her head in disappointment.

Right then Fu got an idea that might win her this match. 'But for this to work I'll have to let her come close again. Let it rip spoke the hamster just before he jumped into the mixer.' Taking one deep breath Fu got into position.

Hitomi started her next attack, charging head-on. This time Fu choose the more 'active way' of defending herself. Hitting the ground with her foot she sent a rock towards Hitomi. The other girl however simply used her sword to cut the rock in two, getting into close-range.

Fu drew a stone-pillar from the ground to block. Hitomis Katana cut it effortlessly so Fu had to lean back to avoid the blade. Throwing her upper body upwards again, Fu hit the still standing half of the pillar, sending it back into the ground again. Below Hitomi the pillar resurfaced, sending her flying.

While Hitomi was in the air Fu got to realize her plan. Taking a bit of a run-up she jumped. Crashing down on the earth again she raised her hands in the air.

Hitomi hit the ground, crouching slightly. The moment she landed ten stone-pillars rose all around her. Getting into a defence-position Hitomi looked all around her, trying to figure out what her opponent had planned. She turned swiftly and cut a rock flying towards her. Just like that she felt a second rock advance from behind. Turning again she got the rock just in time. A moment later another rock hit her right shoulder and not two seconds later another one hit her left leg. As another rock hit her back-head Hitomi fell on her knees.

"What the FUCK is going on? Where the hell are YOU?" Hitomi half shouted. She looked up just to see Fu sitting on the pillar in front of her.

"Well as you said, some of the people here lost because they ignored the basics. You gave me that idea. One basic rule is to use your advantages and your strengths to win. My strength is my Kekkei Genkai and this arena-ground gives me an advantage. The rest you have to figure out on your own...That is if you can before you pass out from one of my hits." Fu explained as she got up again.

Stomping onto the ground a rock was once again flying towards Hitomi who rolled away to avoid the hit. She stood with the movement just to register another rock from behind. Avoiding and cutting some of the rocks Hitomi was able to hold up against the assault. She could never get a look on Fu and wondered how she was able to give fire from all sides at the same time as it seemed.

After some time Hitomi noted something. 'The rocks always come from the direction from which it's difficult for me to dodge or block.' she thought and with that she was able to avoid being hit more and more as time went on.

'Now as to how she keeps sending these rocks. From what I know she has to sent the rock directly into the direction through hitting them. So she has to travel somehow... Let's see. She might use her Kekkei Genkai... No even with this she would not be fast enough to sent the rocks like that...so just how can on travel that fast...**Shunshin**? No the Chakra used for this much travelling would be far to much... Wait! the most basic things...of course! **KAWARIMI!** She uses it to switch with the pillars.'

All the while Fu smirked. 'I wonder how long it'll take her to figure the last part out.' her plan had gone alright until now.

Another rock was sent towards Hitomi and now she knew just where her opponent would appear next. "I'm sorry it has to end like this but you leave me no choice" Hitomi said quietly as she threw her sword. Breaking through the circle of stone-pillars, her sword hold in her right, parallel to the ground. Behind her the head of one Futa Fu-Ling flew through the air.

As Hitomi sheathed her Katana two stone-walls rose next to her, one left and the other right. Folding up like a closing book they caught Hitomi in between. As they sank down into the earth again they left an unconscious Hitomi. Behind her Fu-Ling stood on top of one of the pillars. The head of the other Fu hit the ground and together with its body it turned into stone.

"**Tsuchi Bunshin (Earth Clone)**. Why do they always fall for the basics." Fu said smirking as Hayate called her the winner and the crowd started cheering.

As she entered the balconies again the blonde guy called Naruto stood next to her.

"You know. You could ask before you use the Jutsu of someone else." he said in a slightly annoyed way.

Fu only smiled replying "Don't tell me you don't like it when others use your Jutsus, because they are great! But I owe you one ok?" with that she left, regrouping with her sister.

Down in the arena Hayate looked up at the Hokage. Getting his orders Hayate turned to deliver the message.

"The next match will be Rosuto Reikon against Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke has got ten minutes to arrive or he will be disqualified. After the match, whether it takes place or not there will be a 30 minute break. Rosuto Reikon, please come down here." and with that Reikon made his way down into the arena once again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hayate looked onto his watch. 'Five, four, three, two, one...'

"Because he didn't arrive on time Uchiha Sasuke is now officially disqualified." Hayate said out aloud. A moment later the crowd started a riot, wanting to see the last Uchiha fight. For nothing else they had come here.

Suddenly a swirl of leaves appeared in the middle of the arena. And out of it stepped Kakashi and Sasuke. „We aren't late now, are we?" Kakashi said while smiling beneath his mask.

„Actually, Kakashi, you are to late...The Uchiha has just been disqualified." Hayate told him. Kakashi got furious.

„**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WITH HE'S BEEN DISQUALIFIED? YOU CAN'T JUST DISQUALIFY HIM! HE'S THE LAST UCHIHA, I'M SURE THE COUNCIL AND THE HOKAGE WILL WANT TO SEE HIM ADVANCE!**„ Kakashi shouted. The whole crowd was on their feet now crying for the Hokage to let the Uchiha fight.

Sarutobi stood up and in an instant everyone was quite. "Uchiha Sasuke has broken the rules! We even gave him another deadline and with that gave him a privilege the other fighters had not. In all means Uchiha Sasuke is rightful disqualified..." again the crowd started to make a fuss. "**HOWEVER**... I'm willing to accept the fight, If his opponent, Rosuto Reikon is willing to fight him." In the arena silence reigned. Everyone looked at Reikon.

"...Why not" he said and the people erupted into cheers. Sasuke only smirked, thinking how stupid one could be to fight him, the last Uchiha, now that he had one month of real training, during which he learnt to control the Sharingan.

The two boys got into position, standing in front of each other. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, he now had two black comma-like marks in both of his eyes. Reikon simply stood, with his hands in his pockets and his left sight facing Sasuke.

"Hajime!" Hayate called out and instantly Sasuke charged, closing the distance between them in the blink of the eye. Not impressed in the slightest, Reikon made a simple right-turn, lifting his right leg up into the air throwing it into the direction of the incoming head of Sasuke.

With the speed Sasuke had he couldn't just stop so he jumped over Reikon. His left side now once again facing a still-in-the-air Sasuke, Reikon put his right leg back on the ground and pushed with all his might. He buried his right knee right into Sasukes gut, who hadn't even touched the ground. No one had even seen him move. Like that Reikon kept him in the air a bit longer.

With his left leg touching the ground, Reikon made a step to the left, turning slightly so his back was facing Sasukes flying body. Because of Reikons knee to his gut Sasuke was bent over in the air. Reikon jumped, made a backflip and kicked Sasuke in the back of his head, sending him crashing into the ground. Not stopping there Reikon landed onto Sasukes head with both of his feet, pushing him even deeper into the ground before jumping away, getting once again in his starting-position, all the while his hands had never left his pockets.

Slowly Sasuke tried to make his way back onto his feet, smiling.

"You got something that belongs to me, give her back or this just now will feel like I was petting you if compared to what I'll do to you." Reikon spoke with an icy voice.

"You think you got me just now?" Sasuke chuckled. He had gotten back up and was just now looking up at Reikon, his Sharingan spinning like mad. "I just wanted to see how you move. Now that I have gotten an impression through my Sharingan I can beat you with ease." he said. Sasuke started to make hand-seals, Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger. "**Katon, Goukakyu no Jutsu (Great Fireball)**" he said while exhaling the fireball.

Reikon brought forth his hands and made his own hand-seals. At first he only clapped his hands together in front of his face. "**Suiton, Bakusui Shouha (Explosive Water Shockwave)**" he said before inhaling, crouching and then exhaling a lot of water. While he still exhaled water he started his next attack. "**Suiton, Suijinheki (Water Encampment Wall)**" he said just as the water stopped coming out of his mouth, and a wall out of water rose, blocking the incoming fireball.

The wall made out of water was meant to block Katon or Suiton Jutsus, not however physical attacks and as such Sasuke broke through it without much effort, trying to catch Reikon by surprise with a spin-kick to the head. Reikon simply leaned back, avoiding the hit.

Sasuke went on, now trying to hit Reikon with his fist. He was sure he would hit this time, however just before his fist connected he saw Reikon become blurry and suddenly standing next to him, not being hit in the slightest. Sasuke hit the ground, performing a roll. He got back up, turned and threw his fist again towards Reikon, who sidestepped it again.

Sasuke crouched down and tried to sweep away Reikons feet. Reikon jumped to avoid. Sasuke knew this was his chance, Reikon couldn't move as long as he was in the air. Using his momentum Sasuke turned on, stood up on one feet and did another spin-kick. His leg raced towards Reikon and hit Reikons hand with which he drew himself over Sasukes attack. Landing Reikon made a roundhouse-kick which connected with Sasukes ribcage sending him flying once more.

Skidding to a stop Sasuke held onto his ribs while righting himself.

"Why? WHY CAN'T I FUCKING HIT YOU?" Sasuke cried out. He was furious right now. How could this boy...this Noone avoid his attacks like it's nothing. "You can't beat my Sharinggan! What's the shit you're doing?" he ranted on.

"You still don't get it?" Reikon asked clearly amused. "Now thing about it. Your eyes can't be fooled by Genjutsu. Every Jutsu I would use, your eyes would copy, I'm sure you were happy getting the two Suiton Jutsus I used earlier. Your Sharingan should also be able to copy 'lesser' Taijutsu moves. So what could I be using to avoid your attacks?" he continued smirking. As Sasukes eyes widened Reikon started to chuckle.

"Exeactly!" he said suddenly standing right in front of Sasuke. "Pure speed" was what Sasuke heard before he was sent crashing into the wall.

Coughing up blood Sasuke fell to his knees.

'How can this be? My Sharingan should be able to easily follow his movements and even anticipate them! No one can be fast enough to escape it. He's just like Itachi! I'll beat him! I'LL KILL HIM!' Sasuke thought as he reached into his Kunai-pouch and took out a small scroll. Opening it and using some of the blood he had coughed up he released the Seal drawn onto the paper.

Reikon watched on with distant eyes. He knew what would come out of the scroll. As Sasuke got up once again he held onto a sheathed sword. It had a dark blue sheath and hilt and it had no guard. Sasuke unsheathed it and threw away the sheath without a second thought. The blade of the Katana in his hand was black.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Reikons brows contract. "Kakashi-sensei showed me some of his Kenjutsu. He said I have to be well versed with a lot of fighting techniques. He also told me I have to have good equipment and gave me this nice little thing here. I know you got two other swords but Kakashi-sensei told me this one is your most precious possession. And you would not risk fighting it with one of your other swords. He said I'll beat you like that" he told Reikon.

Reikon had taken out a scroll of himself. Biting his thump he unrolled the scroll and smeared the blood onto the Seal within. As the resulting cloud of smoke vanished he held onto a wooden Katana. With that he got into a simple defensive stand.

"Hatake might have shown you some moves but he was out of his mind telling you, you could beat me with those moves and the fact I would not risk my sword. He should be stripped of his rank of Jonin for telling his student someone new to swordsmanship could beat someone who has fought with swords his whole life, even if this someone doesn't use a real sword." Reikon responded.

Sasuke had to laugh. "You think you can win with a wooden Katana? I'll show you that no one can beat an Ushiha." he said and charged. As he run towards Reikon Sasuke got low to the ground. He held the Katana with both hands to his right. As he reached Reikon Sasuke straightened and made a diagonally cut through the air. A wooden clang was heard.

Reikon had simply blocked the strike with his wooden Katana while using only his right hand. Sasuke stared. He couldn't believe it. The Katana he held hadn't even made a dent into the wooden one of his opponent.

Concentrating again he continued his attack. He drew his sword back to do another strike, this time from above. This one was blocked, too. Now Sasuke tried to stab Reikon, who used his wooden Katana to block once again. Sasuke tried to hit Reikon from every ankle and with every move Kakashi had shown him but to no avail. As he made a downwards slash Reikon jumped back several meters.

"You got her long enough, now I want you to give her back!" Reikon told Sasuke with an even tone. He was starting to get bored. "Kakashi did show you some moves with the Katana but you never learnt the basics of being a swordsman. You can't even cut wood with my sword, which is one of the best ones in the world. Even if you would get through my guard you wouldn't be able to cut me." he told Sasuke.

"You got a big mouth! Ready to show your words are true." Sasuke ranted.

"Bring it on." Reikon responded while righting up himself and stretching out his arms to the side.

Sasuke smirked. He never knew how stupid some people could be. He charged and with all his mind drew the blade of his sword over Reikons body. Jumping back he looked on to contemplate his work. His eyes widened. His opponent didn't even have a scratch.

"The relationship between a swordsman and his sword is something special. You'll never be able to cut me with Hatsuyuki." Reikon spoke calmly while lowering his arms.

"So this piece of shitty trash got a name? What a waste. You go on about all this crap of being a swordsman. Now that I have used some of this Kenjutsu crap I have to say it's nothing but shit." Sasuke taunted. He new it would make Reikon furious and the moment Reikon would lower his guard he would strike.

Reikons face had taken on an icy expression, not only had Sasuke insulted him as a swordsman but he insulted the work of his sister as well. He would rid him of Hasuyuki right now. He took one step forward so his left was facing Sasuke. With his right he held his wooden Katana behind his back along his spine, the blade directed upwards to his head. His left was held in front of his face in a half Ram-seal.

"**Nenshou Yukibera no Odori: Seishuku Dageki (Dance Of The Burning Snowflake: Silent Strike)**" Reikon said and vanished, only to reappear several steps behind Sasuke. He let his wooden Katana drop and walked towards the dark blue sheath which Sasuke had thrown away. He took it and that moment Sasuke, who hadn't moved a finger in the meantime, was blown backwards into the wall. Upon contact a cloud of smoke erupted. Hatsuyuki flew through the air exactly towards Reikon who held out the sheath, into which the sword slid.

He bound the sword back to his waist and got back to the middle of the arena. He knew the blow hadn't taken out Sasuke. He bite his thump once again and this time smeared the blood over both of the seal on his backhand.

Sasuke wasn't thinking anymore. He just wanted to kill his opponent and he would use his most powerful Jutsu to do so. Doing some hand-seals he stretch his arm out in front of him and held it at its wrist with his other hand. Gathering his Chakra a small ball made out of electricity appeared and the sound of a thousand birds was heard. As the smoke cleared he could see his pray.

Reikon had now three swords strapped to his waist. One dark blue, which looked more like black next to the light blue sword which was strapped to Reikons waist now, too. The third sword had a red hilt and sheath and its guard was a simple black ring. Reikon had grasped within his vest and pulled out another Hitai-ate and bound it to his forehead. It shadowed his eyes so only a purplish shimmer could be made out. The sign of a snowflake was on the metal-plate.

Sasuke rushed towards Reikon crying out „**I'LL KILL YOU! CHIDORI!**"

Reikon drew Hatsuyuki and placed it inside his mouth. Then he took out Hyoruinmaru and Ryujin Jakka, which had a light reddish blade. He turned towards Sasuke, who was mere meters away from him and crossed his arms in front of his face, the blades pointing towards the sky.

„ **San-To-Ryuu: Nenshou Yukibera (3-Swords-Style: Burning Snowflake)**" he whispered as he took one step forward as Sasuke passed him. He sheathed his swords and took of his second Hitai-ate.

„Damn **Chidori **and damn Sharingan." he said quietly as a deep cut appeared on his right arm.

Sasukes Chidori dissolved. He simply stood there, his eyes already turned back to normal and slowly rolling into the back of his head. Suddenly his front-side was lit in flame. As the flames died down a snowflake-like-sign was left all over his body. Sasuke fell to his knees and then his body hit the floor.

„You should get the medics, he's hurt pretty bad." Reikon told Hayate. He made his way towards the balconies, his swords poofing away. The medics came rushing to Sasuke. They spoke about heavy external bleeding, internal bleeding and broken bones, all of this along the snowflake-pattern.

„Winner Rosuto Reikon!" Hayata called out. The crowd started to boo. They wanted to see the Uchiha kicking the other boys ass, all of them had set a large amount of money on the last Uchiha.

Inside the Hokage-lounge the Kazekage, alias Orochimaru made some hidden signs. He was disappointed. 'I'll have a lot of work to do after I get Sasuke-kun out of hear. At least he won't struggle, now that he's passed out.' His underlings got the message, as did Sarutobi. He hoped everything would go as planned.

The Oto-Invasion had just started.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

DONE!

so sry it took so long but hey you should know me by now xD

R&R as always

Sayonara


	7. Chapter 7

I welcome you to the next chapter!

First things first, so thx to :** GraityTheWizard, Lily887787, Rose Tiger, Kyuubilord, 718darkstar, Kingkakashi, Nik0laiCarpathia, RyJet11214, SunouNeozaki, ShadowTheAngel**

well to clarify that Naruto is 12, Reikon 13 and Lee's 13 too and they 'graduated' in the beginning June and now we got mid September.

Uzumaki Kazama Naruto

born on 10th October

parents: Kazama Arashi and Uzumaki Hajuka, later known as Uzumaki Kushina (I'll explain this one later but I though some of you would wonder why I chose s different name???, well you'll see)

siblings: none

Rosuto Reikon

born on 1st January (It's my b-day xD no kidding)

parents: Rosuto Ronin (interesting rosuto means lost and ronin is a samurai without master) and Rosuto Nozomi (desire)

siblings: Rosuto Hatsuyuki

Rock Lee

born on 27th November

family is going to be told later on...got something planned

well now lets start

legend :

normal story

"talking humans and animal/ shadou up to 5-tails"

'thinking'

**"SHOUTING"**

_Flashback_

**Justu-name**

_**"Full-power/sealed Biju/**_**Summon**__**talking**_**"**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 7

-Oto-Invasion-

In the middle of the crowd one ANBU in a black cloak made some hand-seals and with that started the first part of the plan made by Oto and Suna to invade Konoha.

Lee, Naruto and Reikon became aware of a Genjutsu taking effect. Dispelling it himself, Naruto jumped down into the arena and focused. Forming a Ram-Seal he send a Chakra-Pulse through the whole stadium, dispelling the whole Genjutsu and waking those who had already fallen for it.

Up in the Hokage-lounge a smoke-grenade was fired. It seemed like the signal to start the invasion as all around Konoha Oto-nins started invading.

"Team 2 regroup!" Naruto said and immediately Lee and Reikon were with him. Taking a look around Naruto made a plan within a moments notice...Which he threw over the moment they felt a large Chakra-spike. "Reikon, the summoning just now is yours, GO!" he ordered and Reikon did as told. "Lee, I want you to go to Kakashi and tell him to get his ass down to Sasuke. After that team up with Gai-sensei, Hinata and Ino and all of the Rookies you can get. Protect the other participants. The death of one of them could cause a war, especially as we got three of the Futas here. Iwa would go rampage on us if even one of them dies. GO!" and just like Reikon Lee was on his way.

Naruto looked up at the Hokage-lounge. Seeing a barrier forming up he got worried. 'Hold on old man! I'll be back as soon as I can! Just don't die on me now!' he thought before he made his way out of the arena and southwards. What none of the Oto-nins had noticed was that not one Suna-nin had shown himself until now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Reikon was on the rooftops on his way northwards, heading for the summon which had just crushed the great wall which surrounded Konoha. A very large three-headed snake was waiting for him. Landing in front of the snake he locked eyes with the head in the middle. The snake lunged trying to crush this insect in front of it with its massive jaw. It was stopped by two tiny hands.

As the snake moved its head back it saw the figure in front of it. It had changed. The snake screeched at this thing standing there.

A black, mist-like Chakra now surrounded Reikon, forming two tails behind him. His canines and nails had lengthened and his eyes had gone from silvery-purplish to a creepy black. He bite down on his thumb and smeared the blood on two of the tattoos on his shoulder and after that put his hand down on the ground. A large cloud of smoke erupted. Without warning it was blown away, together with several Oto-Shinobi still standing near the large snake, by an upcoming storm-like wind. Out of the smoke stepped a dark-red crab. It had two large claws which clacked all the time. Its massive shell was spiked just like its thick legs.

( think of this...just larger claws..../178/426563765_?v=0)

The thing causing the wind however was a white arctic owl. It looked down towards Reikon.

„**My greetings Reikon-kun. What do you want from us?**" the owl asked with a voice which sounded as old and wise as time itself. Both owl and crab were the leaders of their respective clans.

„My greetings as well Fukurou-sama, Kurabu-sama (owl and crab xD). I'd like you two to get rid of this summon here for me." Reikon responded pointing towards the three-headed snake, which by now knew it was in deep shit, although it would never admit it. The Snake-Clan was the mightiest of all summons after all. No one could defeat a snake! (Hmm...just where do I know that from?)

„**As you -clack-clack- wish -clack- Reikon! -clack-clack-clack-**" said Kurabu, eyeing his opponent. Without warning the three-headed snake charged. Two of its heads went for Kurabu while the third went up to catch Fukurou. Kurabu used one of his claws to stop one of the incoming attacks, the other however got through and bit down hard, right on Kurabus shell. The snake pulled this head back in a moments notice, its jaw hurting like hell.

Fukurou simply flapped his giant wings, avoiding the last head by far. The snake had to withdraw as Kurabu tried to snap at it with his massive claws to chop of one of the snakes heads. Shooting forward with its heads the snake spat a large amount of acid at Kurabu. Knowing that even his very resistive shell couldn't handle this amount of acid Kubaru spat an equal amount of water to intercept the attack. Out of the explosion of water and acid one of the snakes heads came rushing towards Kubaru, knowing its own acid wouldn't hurt it. Kubaru was totally surprised and could do nothing besides watching as the head closed in, going for the weak point of his shell, his face.

Just before the snake would have hit ,Fukurou bolted down on its head, his claws grapping hold of the scales and holding the snake down.. Kubaru regained his composure and, never one to let an opportunity to pay back a favour, his claws flew by the left and right side of Fukurou, catching the other two heads of the snake, which had tried to get Fukurou from behind. Locking eyes with each other Fukurou and Kubaru decided on the next thing to do.

Both of them started to squeeze down onto the heads of the snake. Shortly after starting this they crushed the skulls, or at least the heads of the skin as the snake had shed its skin to evade this certain-death-situation. Kurabu and Fukurou knew the snake had escaped into the ground as both couldn't see hide or scale of the large reptile. Without warning the three-headed snake broke out of the ground right behind Kurabu, its mouths wide open and its fangs glistening with acid.

Reikon had watched on long enough. Now was his chance to end this in an instant. He had held onto the second tail all the time. Now he jumped onto Kurabus shell and further on, right into the path of the snake. The head in the middle swallowed him whole, not knowing this was set up. Suddenly the snake started screeching, more precisely the middle-head did. The other two turned their heads to see what was happening with them. Out of the neck of the third head a black blade of a Katana could be seen. It moved on in a perfect circle, cutting the head clean of.

Concentrating on this the other heads didn't know what hit them as two claws got a hold on their own necks and squeezed down. The large Snake-Summon went 'poof' as Kurabus large claws cut of the last two heads. Reikon was captured by Fukurou and set down on the roof of a nearby building.

„Thank you for the help you two." Reikon said bowing to the two Boss-Summons.

„**It was a pleasure Reikon-kun. I hope we'll see each other again soon. I haven't see Shadou for a while and would like to converse with her again. Until than, farewell.**" Fukurou replied and went 'poof', too.

„**-clack-clack- What a fight -clack- Now I -clack-clack- got another -clack-clack- story -clack- for my children -clack-clack- tonight -clack- Good -clack-clack- bye -clack-**" Kurabu said and was gone in a big cloud of smoke himself.

Reikon looked around. The fight had taken a good ten minutes. The Oto-nin had entered the village en masse. But even with every Oto-nin there was they wouldn't beat Konoha today. Two things would keep that from happening. First of all Konoha had known beforehand and had had the time to prepare. And now Suna had jumped of too. So the enemy forces were cut in half.

Reikon looked up worriedly. The barrier at the stadium had given him the creeps from the beginning. Naruto had sent them all away from the Hokage to fight of the rest of the Oto-nin, trusting the Hokage to know what to do. Reikon turned towards the stadium and made his way there. Every Oto-nin going after civilians would go there and the civilians who hadn't been at the stadium had been brought to a save place within the Hokage-mountain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto entered the clearing where the Suna-nin had been told to camp. Naruto had told them to not go back to Suna just now as it might have warned Oto. To check whether they would do as told Naruto had contacted Jiraiya so he would watch over them and later help Naruto with the sealing.

"Hey gaki. Took you long enough to get hear. What's up with the barrier at the stadium." Jiraiya greeted Naruto, who stopped to take a look around.

"It's Orochimarus doing. After this is done we'll go back and see how it's going. Temari, Kankuro bring him over." Naruto replied and made the first preparations. Jiraiya would build up a barrier around Naruto and Gaara to stop the demon from escaping. Naruto would then break the Seal which at this moment held onto Shukaku. Than he would divide the demon and the evil spirit and reseal the demon. The spirit would simply vanish the moment Jiraiya would lift the barrier.

Without delay Jiraiya started to make the necessary hand-seals as Temari and Kankuro stepped back after putting Gaara down in front of Naruto. The Suna-nins watched on with mixed feelings. The older Shinobi knew what the Kazekage had done to his own flesh and blood. He wanted to create an ultimate weapon. After Gaara had shown he wouldn't listen to him the Kazekage dropped him like a broken tool. He had made it a rule to execute everyone who would help Gaara besides his uncle. They hoped like this Gaara would be able to get what he deserves, a normal life.

The younger once were told Gaara was a monster. The fact Gaara couldn't control the sand at first only added to the fear which everyone felt. Slowly, ever so slowly they started to hate him. But the fear they felt for the Shukaku only increased and now they hoped they would get lost of it. Gaara didn't matter to them.

Sitting inside the barrier Naruto started to draw a few seals. Only about twenty would brake this one. It showed how messed up this whole thing was. Finishing he started to make the hand-seals. The Seal, which was located on his shoulder, faded. After that the barrier, which was formed like a dome, started to shine with a blinding white light. Over thirty seconds went by without anyone outside being able to see what was going on.

The moment the Seal had broken Naruto had felt two massive presences. They started to overwhelm him. Without thinking it over he called upon Kyubis power. One tail, two, three, five. Suddenly the pressure stopped and Naruto made his hand-seals.

„**Hakke no Fuin Shiki!(8 Trigrams Sealing Style)**" he called out and pressed his hand down onto Gaaras shoulder. He felt for the presence of the Shukaku and forced it back inside the Seal. Naruto had to blink. The next thing he knew, he found himself standing in a giant dessert, right next to a sitting, 5-year-old Gaara and a passed out 12-year-old one.

„You saved my mother." he said. „The bad monk made her angry. Now she has calmed down." he turned and looked at Naruto, smiling, „Thank you" and vanished.

Naruto looked on to the other Gaara. He knelt down next to him and noticed he wasn't as passed out as Naruto thought him to be.

„Why did you help me? I tried to kill your friend and my village was going to kill your people." Gaara couldn't understand.

„I'm a friend. I'll leave it at this. Me and my friends will visit you. Maybe sooner, maybe later, but we'll come. When we see us again I'll tell you why. If that time comes you have to decide whether you'll come with us or not. Until then remember: A family is the most precious thing you can have. It's not always blood that decides who is your family, but the unconditional love the people give you. Your siblings stand right behind you Gaara! Show them it's not for nothing." Naruto said and stood to go.

„Learn to love and one day you'll understand. Until than."

Gaara lost himself thinking about what this blonde boy had told him. ‚Learn to love? Is love a reason to exist?' he mused and slowly passed out. His form was held in a close hug by the dessert. If one was to listen very well you could here a mother singing a lullaby in the wind.

„I'll use the chance you gave me, Uzumaki-san." Shukaku whispered while watching over Gaara and continued to sing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto opened his eyes. Jiraiya stood next to him, looking him over. The Suna-nin had already left as far as Naruto could see. He stood up himself and turned towards Konoha, where he could see the barrier.

"It's about time we head back. The old man will need every help he can get." Naruto said and both he and Jiraiya went up into the treetops and made their way back to the stadium.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata felt great. Or at least as good as one can feel while your home was attacked by an enemy army. She never thought it possible to fight on such a level as she did now. During this last month her abilities had advanced vastly.

An Oto-Chunin charged her from the right. He had a Kunai at the ready and was about to stab her. She grabbed onto his arm and threw him over her shoulder. After this she pulled back her hand and let it hit his forehead, knocking him out.

The next moment two other Oto-nin attacked her with Taijutsu. The first one came up front and tried to kick her with a roundhouse. Hinata block it with her right arm. Than she leaned side-wards to avoid the second guys fist. Hinata crouched and spun around to swipe away the first ones feet, who jumped up. Hinata saw the second guy end the hand-seals for a Jutsu through her Byakugan and kept spinning.

"**Kaiten**" she shouted. The great fire ball the Oto-nin sent her way hulked up all around her. Hinata simply spun on until the fire died down. As she stopped, Hinata saw the corpse of the first guy lying next to her.

She locked eyes with the other one. "You guys don't give a fuck about teamwork huh? Never mind. You are within my field of divination. **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**" and she started to hit his Tenketsu. Since the Seal-braking she was able to see them without any problem. Like this she was able to catch up with what she had missed while learning the Juken.

She and the other Rookies had there hands full with defending the other participants. The Oto-nin seemed to target them to make sure that even if their invasion failed the other nations would probably declare war on Konoha. The other participants had diplomatic-status and as such if they were to be harmed inside Konoha it would be like an act of war.

All of them were still in the stadium. It was the easiest place to keep an eye on the other participants. To try and get them out of Konoha would be like sending them through a snakes throat. Hinata looked around taking a short break.

Most Rookies had teamed up. Tenten was together with Shino, Choji with Shikamaru, Kiba with Sakura and Ino was with her. Lee and Gai were sweeping through the stadium, no one was really able to tell where they were at the moment as they were way to fast. Gai had sent the other participants together with their team-mates and Senseis to the middle of the arena.

Surrounding them the Rookies did their best to keep the Oto-nin away from them. More than once some of them came through. The ones who did were slain by the Jonin from the teams. The rest of the participants and their teams gave long range support as well as they could. No one wanted to die so they did the best to prevent this and to help those who kept you save was a good way to do this.

Hinata saw it through her Byakugan. Ten meters behind her Ino was in trouble. During the Exam she had used almost all of her Chakra and now she fought simply with her Kenjutsu. Together with Hinata she was able to keep the Oto-nin at bay but now two of them had paired up. Ino had been able to kill one of them but to do this she had to turn her back on the other. Now this one stood right behind her, fist raised and going for the kill.

His weapon were two cloves, each with three blades between the knuckles. The blades were one foot long at least and would shred Ino without problem. Hinata turned and made a mad dash for Ino, screaming her name to warn her. But it was way to late, the blades already made their way down to Inos back. For Hinata everything slowed down.

Out of nowhere Lee appeared next to Ino. He stood with his legs shoulder-wide apart and bent. His fist flying towards the incoming blades. Upon contact the blades burst asunder. Lees fist went on and made contact with the hand of the Oto-nin. Hinata could see how the arm of the Oto-nin was literally compressed, his lower arm bone was pressed out of the skin at the elbow. Even now Lees fist didn't stop and moved on right towards the chest of the Oto-nin. It went right through the ribcage, sending the Oto-nin flying in the wall never to get up again. He didn't even had the time to feel the pain. Just now one could see the real power behind the blow as Lees whole body moved after the fist and he had to make several sideward-somersaults. The moment he landed he was already gone once again.

The number of Oto-nin Attacking them slowly diminished and on the wall and all over the arena Konoha-nin appeared. It seemed like the Oto-nin inside the stadium were the last one standing.

Gai had just killed one of the last Oto-nin and stopped to take a look around. At what he saw everything he felt was sympathy. Not for the Oto-nin lying all around, dead and crippled, but for the ones who did this to them. The Genin-teams had had their first war. And they had to kill, all of them. The realisation would come and hit them like a fist in the face. He knew exactly how this felt. He still had nightmares of the first person he had to kill. They would never forget this, no one did.

„**SHINOBI OF KONOHA GATHER AT THE BARRIER**!" an ANBU with a ram-mask shouted and everyone looked up towards the roof of the Kage-lounge where the purple barrier rose towards the heavens. Jumping up Gai and all the other Shinobi made their way to the ANBU who had just called out to them. As everyone arrived they all asked what was going on.

„Hokage-sama and the Nukenin known as Orochimaru are within this barrier together with four unknown Oto-nin who hold it up. Hokage-sama has started to fight against Orochimaru. We tried to pierce the barrier without success. The ones of us who touched the barrier were burned to a crisp." The ANBU explained. „I'd like some strategists to gather and discuss this with me. The other Jonin team up and comb through the village and look for any Oto-nin who might hide. The Jonin-sensei will join their Genin-teams and look after them. They have fought a war today and hold them self like real Konoha-nin." the ANBU ordered. Within a moments notice only Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and Hayate were still standing there together with the Rookies.

„Looks like all of you are alright?" said a smiling Reikon as he appeared several meter away from the others. Everyone turned and smiled, glad everything seemed to be over and that nothing happened to them. All the while Ino had gone and hugged Lee, not letting go. Lee understood all to well what she was going through now and hugged her himself, feeling the slight jerking once and again and the wetness which slowly spread on his shoulder.

„What's up with all of you?" came a cheery voice. Once again everyone turned to see Jiraiya walking towards them.

„Jiraiya-sama! How has the sealing gone? Is everything alright regarding Suna?" Gai asked.

„Everything went just fine with the sealing. The Suna-nin are on their way back to Suna." Jiraiya explained.

„Ano, Jiraiya-sama...Where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

„Ero-sennin!" they heard Narutos voice from the direction of the barrier. „I want you to gather some Shinobi with a great Chakra-reservoir. Sent them to the four Ninja holding up the barrier and tell them to use the strongest Katon-Jutsus they know. I'll go and help the old man, he seems to need it dearly." Naruto said.

„Naruto-kun." Hinata cried with delight at seeing him unharmed.

„Naruto! Wait!" Reikon called out worriedly at what Naruto wanted to do. Everyone looked on in shock as Naruto turned towards the barrier. Red Chakra started to surround him. The chakra formed the body of a fox with two tails. Slowly a third appeared, then a fourth and a fifth came out with a shockwave, stopping every advance the others wanted to do.

Naruto reached out and touched the barrier. Inside the barrier the Sound-four spun around to look what caused the Chakra-disorder. Seeing a blonde boy with a Chakra-cloak with the form of a fox with five tails sticking his arm through the barrier shocked them.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. His skin was burned and the Chakra of the Kyubi healed it in a seconds notice just so it could be burned once again. Naruto refrained from screaming out loud. It felt like hell. Slowly he pushed through the barrier. His hand, his arm, his head, leg and torso and then his other leg and arm, until he was all the way through. Sinking to his knees he had to breath hard, the red Chakra dissolved. This was taxing. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror.

As Naruto saw the fight as he was still outside the barrier Sarutobi had held himself against the Sho and Nidaime and Orochimaru together with his summon Enma. Now Naruto saw how two **Kage Bunshin** of the Sandaime burst into smoke as the first and second Hokage crumpled to dust and how the real Sandaime held onto Orochimaru.

Naruto knew what the old man was doing, Jiraiya had described him this Jutsu once before. It was the same one his father used to rip the soul of the Kyubi from its body. Naruto got up and ran towards the two opponents. He didn't know what he could do for the old man but he would help him everyway possible. Before he could get to the old man however another figure jumped in front of him. The man had white hair and a sickly pale skin. On his face, just above his eyes he had two red dots.

"I can't let you through. Orochimaru-sama ordered me to deal with any...unforeseen occurrences." the man said.

"A Kaguya? We were told all of them died during the great attack which they conducted against Kirigakure. Anyway, step out of my way now or I'll see to it that the Kaguya will become an extinct clan after all." Naruto responded unfazed.

"I'm afraid this is not possible. My name is Kaguya Kimimaro and I won't let you through." the man responded. The next moment he had to lean back to avoid a roundhouse-kick of Naruto. Naruto landed and used the momentum of his kick to send two Kunais towards his opponent. Kimimaro jumped away to avoid the attack.

Naruto knew he had no time to waste and continued his attack. Going through several hand-seals he called out "**Katon, Haisekisho no Jutsu (Ash Pile Burning)**" and a cloud of ash sped out of his mouth covering the aria around Kimimaro. Naruto clicked his tooth together and the ash-cloud exploded into fire. Shielding his eyes and face from the light and heat Naruto knew he had hit his opponent.

As the smoke cleared a black figure stood where Kimimaro once was. It was a bit bulky and Naruto knew Kimimaro used some kind of defence-Jutsu. Out of the corner of his eyes Naruto looked towards the Sandaime and in shock turned his head fully. He saw Orochimarus sword sticking out of the old mans body. However turning his head was a mistake. He lost Kimimaro out of his sight and now Naruto felt one of Kimimarus bone-blades running through his gut. Slowly Naruto slumped down onto Kimimaros arm.

"As long as I'm alive I'll fulfil Lord Orochi- **ARRRRGH!**" Kimimaro cried out loud as electricity charged through his body. As his body fell Narutos right fore and middle finger left it. Naruto sank to his knees panting hard. The backlash of crossing the barrier, getting stabbed and charged with electricity by his own **Raiton, Denkou Yubi no Jutsu (Lightning Finger) **was taking its toll on him. Because of Kimimaro wounding him and not pulling his blade out the electricity was able to jump over into Narutos body, although it wasn't as strong as within Kimimaros.

"You old fool! What have you done to my arms?" Naruto heard Orochimarus voice and turned his head getting up and stumbling towards the two opponents.

"I took them away from you together with the ability of ever using a Jutsu again." the Sandaime responded with a smile on his face, his body wavering.

"GIVE ME BACK MY ARMS!" Orochimaru screeched.

Sarutobis body fell. Just before it would have hit the ground Naruto was able to catch him. Righting him up some Naruto noticed he was still alive. Looking up towards Orochimaru he saw three of the Sound-Five helping him. They walked over to Kimimaro and picked him up before walking over to the only woman in the Team. Tayuya had activated the second stage of her Cursed-Seal in order to uphold the barrier on her own for some moments. Now Kidomaru, the guy with six arms Took hold of his three comrades and started a long row of hand-seals. Just before he finished he activated the second stage and Tayuya dropped the barrier. A moment later all of them went poof, using a teleportation Jutsu.

Sarutobi coughed before opening his eyes once again. Upon seeing Naruto he got a bloomy look. His voice was nothing more than a whisper and Naruto had to lean in as he talked. "Naruto-kun. I'm happy to see you one more time before I die. I'm sorry for everything. Your life shouldn't have been the way it was. I'm old and have gone soft over the years with my people, but I'm no fool. To my dismay and raising disdain I have seen the people of Konoha coming to hate you with a passion I have never seen before. It makes me sad to realize that they will probably never change. Call it the fantasy of an crazy old man but I've got one last wish to ask of you. Konoha will fall to its own hate, arrogance and ignorance. Take those who have not been corrupted and show them to live without all of this. Take the Will-of-Fire with you and keep it burning, even when Konoha itself burns to the ground." Exhaling one last time Sarutobi Sasuke died.

Tears rolled down Narutos face as he closed the eyes of the deceased Sandaime Hokage. "Damn old fool. You knew I'd go away didn't you. Well, I promise, those who inherited the Will-of-Fire and show themselves worth shall follow me and learn what Reikon calls the Heart-of-Ice. Farewell Kyouju-sama (Professor)." he whispered himself as ANBU and other Shinobi together with the Rookie 9 less Sakura who had already made her way to Kakashi, their Senseis, Jiraiya, Reikon, Lee and Gai appeared.

Naruto laid the corpse down and stood up. With shaky lags and a almost closed up wound he started to leave.

No one really knew what was going on with him and didn't dare coming close. Only Hinata stepped up next to him, took his arm and laid it over her shoulder, supporting him. Reikon and Lee followed. "It seems he wants to talk, just follow us." Lee told the others and with that the little group of people left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was an awkward silence ever since they entered the training-ground Naruto lead them to. The Genin dwelled on their own thoughts while watched by the adults and Team 2. Naruto exchanged a look with Reikon who made some hand-seals. "**Hyouton, Douketsu Koori no Justu (Ice Cave)**" he said and a dome of ice started building around them.

"The first person I killed was a Kunoichi from Iwa. Back then I was alone, training to control the Kyubis power. She stumbled into the clearing I trained at. She looked at me and somehow I got the feeling she recognized me. Without warning she attacked me, her movements full of hate. I was exhausted from my training and used the Kyubis Chakra to fight. Before I knew it I had slit her throat. For five whole minutes she struggled, slowly bleeding to death. For me it was an eternity. I learned she had an older brother who was killed by the Yondaime and as some of you might have noticed I look quite a bit like him." a lone tear dropped from Narutos chin.

A moment later Lee started to talk. "My first one was a mercenary. We were on a mission to save the daughter of our client from the man who the mercenary worked for. Both were Mafia-gang-bosses. The mercenary interfered. I fought him while the other went to get the girl. I broke his skull with one of my kicks." he said with grief in his voice.

Now Reikon spoke. "For me it was a Kiri-Nuke-Nin. I was told he played a role in the attack on Hyougakure. I broke into his home and killed him in his sleep. I stabbed him right between the eyes. Later I found out I was given false information to lead me away from the true person who lived in this town, too and had had problems with this man."

"A boy, a Genin no older then me." Ino started. "He and his team entered the stadium. Their Sensei told him to dispose of me. He ch-charged m-me...and I...I dre-drew Akabara... He ran r-right in-into the swing. I c-c-could see h-his sur-surprise as I...I...I s-slit his throat" her voice broke and Ino sobbed violently.

"Me and Ino were fighting together. A Oto-nin tried to stab her from behind. I kicked him in the head but he simply rolled of. He got onto his feet and charged me. He was stronger and overpowered me. Somehow he suddenly stumbled...I...Without thinking I shot my hand to his head. Sending Chakra into it I fried his brain. I still see his Chakra-paths literally exploding" Hinata whispered crying silently but non the less merciless.

Kiba patted Akamaru absent-minded. Tears rolling down his cheeks "We had luck we were two out there. While fighting for ourselves we also had to watch over Sakura. One time she was captured by a Genjutsu from a Oto-Kunoichi. She wanted to slit her throat. With my **Gatsuga (Double Piercing Fang)** I attacked her from behind while Akamaru charged from the front. I tore through her back...destroying her spine. Akamaru here bit into her throat...I could hear her every vortex breaking under my hands..." "Wuff" " ...and Akamaru still tastes her blood."

Tenten was looking down onto the Kunai within her hands. " I fought a guy who used a katana. He blocked all of my range-attacks and charged me. I drew this Kunai and struck, closing my eyes. Somehow I got through his defence, stabbing him right in the heart. He collapsed onto me before sliding to the ground." She buried her face in her hand starting to sob.

Shikamaru knew what Naruto, Lee and Reikon were doing. Most Shinobi never over come their first kill. Getting the others to talk about this so soon would help them not going mad about this. He joint in, grateful these people around him would share his pain. "One of the Otot-nins had broke through our defence-ring. None of the Shinobi we protected became aware of him. He was about to lunch a batch of Kunai and Shuriken at them. I caught him with my **Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind)** and held onto him. He concentrated his Chakra and tried to push me back. I forced as much Chakra into the Jutsu as I could. I seemed to have used his last resources as his Chakra suddenly went out and my Jutsu pushed forward with extreme speed as I used so much Chakra. The next moment I had crushed his windpipe."

"While Shikamaru...dealt with him another guy wanted to attack him from behind. I tried to warn Shika but he seemed to distracted. The Oto-nin closed in so I used my **Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial Multi Size)** and punched him with my enlarged arm. I think I crushed his internal organs with the power I put into the punch." Choji said sadly.

His bugs had been bussing silently al this time, causing a low humming sound. They felt Shinos discomfort although on the outside he seemed to be calm as always. "It was the first time I send my Kikai to kill. They entered the Oto-nin through every hole, slowly suffocating him while eating him from the inside out." he stated. Even though he said this in such a cold manner all of the persons surrounding him could hear the uneasiness and even a bit sorrow in his voice.

Naruto knew how hard it would be but he had not lead them here only to help them with this but also to explain what the Sandaime had told him and asked to do and to talk with them about what they would have to do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A long line of people stood in front of the altar that was build, to honour the once who died during the invasion. Almost all had a white flower to put on the altar. Besides the Hokage two ANBU, three Jonin, seven Chunin and one Genin had died, while none of the civilians had been harmed at all. One after the other they stepped in front of the altar and put their flowers onto it.

The people stood gathered in front of the altar again as the last group of people stepped up to pay their respect to the Sandaime.

Lee, like the ones before him, put a white flower on the altar. Before bowing, a whispered prayed to Kami on his lips. Next up was Reikon. He put a small knife on the altar. The pommel was a wolf head. It was a great sign of honour in Hyougakure to posses one of those.

The last person to step up to the altar was Naruto. In his hand was a twig with a leave and a bud on it, which he put on the altar.

His voice was calm as he spoke. "In the academy they teach the Genin to never show any emotions. That the mission always comes first. You died for your mission, which was to protect all of us. But...not only all the Shinobi of Konoha but even the heaven mourns at the price you had to pay for it. Today was a sad day...Today...was a blood day..."

'It was not your time to die yet, old-man' he thought by himself.

"The Will-of-Fire has not vanished, and we will keep it alive..."

'Even if Konoha has to burn for it' The people had gone quiet during his speech, even those that hated him had been caught up by his words. Together with Reikon and Lee he left. After that the other people slowly departed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been three days since the funeral of the Sandaime. The Shinobi from the other nations which had been here to participate at the Chunin-Exam had left, as had the other people who had been there to watch. Suna had surrendered by choice and Konoha had established a contract of peace with them. Now the matter of finding a new Hokage, the Godaime, was at hand, which was why Jiraiya was on his way to meet with Reikon, Lee and Naruto.

Jiraiya wondered what the council had planned, but as he knew Naruto he could already guess. As he made his way over to the estate the three of them lived in he was deep in thought about them. He had been teaching them for three month almost a year ago. He thought about what the Sandaime had told him concerning what Gai had told him. He had to smile, as he knew that Gai had been exaggerating a bit when he told the Sandaime about them. The three of them were good, no questions asked. But as every teacher did, he praised them a bit to much.

Regarding Lee he 'forgot' to mention that his **Ryuken** was still incomplete. If one of Lees opponents knew something about the **Goken**, **,Muay Thai** and **Taekwondo**, as unlikely as this was, he could easily fight this style. The first time Jiraiya had fought Lee he had had a very hard time. After this he had read about the styles and looked up some of the basic Katas. He had fought Lee again and had won in less then 5 minutes. The only reason why even the Sharingan seemed to not be able to take this style on was because it couldn't discern the different styles and was fooled like that. Lee had been working on cutting those ties with the three styles and had made great progress but he was far from completion.

Next was Reikon and his summoning ability. If he wanted to Reikon could very well call one of the Summon-Bosses by himself but after that he would be almost out of Chakra. Because of the damage his Chakra system took during the Sealing his body isn't able to produce more Chakra then this. He has to use Shadous Chakra for longer fights and this has its drawbacks even if he can handle it without much of a problem. Every time he, and Naruto for that matter, called upon the Chakra of their Bijus to the level of at least 3 tails, they get a great power boost. But after they stop using it the exhaustion kicks in. Its like the crash-down after taking drugs. It only lasts for about 15 to 30 seconds but during that time they are quite vulnerably.

Besides that his Kenjutsu isn't as strong as Gai proclaimed it to be. Not yet at least. Like with Lees **Ryuken**, the **Nenshou Yukibera no Odori** has its flaws. And someone as experienced as the Seven Swordsmen would use those flaws to beat Reikon. If he goes all out, meaning using all six tails he could handle and combining his Tai, Nin and Kenjutsu he could fight...maybe about two, at most three of the Seven at the same time and even then would have difficulty. Fighting four of them would be his downfall, after all they aren't called the counterpart of the Sannin for nothing. This was however only due to the incompletion of his Kenjutsu and the difference of experience of decades of fighting with the swords which the Seven got on him.

Naruto on the other hand had a whole new level of difficulties which hampered him and made the words Gai spoke about him so exaggerating.

What only very few knew and what Gai had been underestimating was that the Kyubi was attacking Narutos mind 24/7. Besides what the fox had told Naruto, he was still out to kill mankind. He was a demon of the worst type like he said himself. He tries to consume Narutos mind and take over his body so he can free himself. Those constant attacks are weakening Naruto. He has learned to hold the fox at bay but if at one point in a fight his concentration slips he becomes dangerous for himself and everyone around him. Besides this Naruto had become the brain of their group. His mental battles with Kyubi had thought him the Way-of-the-RAM as the three called it jokingly. Register-Analyse-Move.

Another problem is his Chakra-affinity. It started out as a Futon-Affinity but because of the Kyubi that changed. Kyubi wasn't the strongest of all Biju for nothing, he could control every element in the world. The longer the Kyubi influences Naruto, the more elements he will be able to use. It's the only reason why he can use not only all five basic ones but also Hyouton. The other side however, is that with every element he can use the affinity for the others becomes weaker. He has to use great amounts of Chakra even now as his affinities are still very strong. In some years he will have to use amounts for his stronger Jutsus he uses often in the fight that other Shinobi use for their strongest ones once in the fight. He will be the only one in his family who will be able to do this, because this was bound to the Kyubis power, unlike his new Kekkei Genkai.

Given some years the three of them would surely become the strongest Shinobi to walk on this very earth... they might as well find ways to overcome their problems all together. Jiraiya hoped so. Naruto, Reikon and Lee were some of the greatest persons he had ever met.

All of them were people with passion. Everything they did they put their heart into. Jiraiya had learnt to never mess with people close to them. He had seen guys trying to and end up with a life-long need of medical supervision.

Lee is more the muscle of the three, which didn't mean he was like 'strike-now-ask-later' or 'just-muscle-no-brain' but he is the one who faces the great number of opponents up front. The saying 'Where he strikes grows nothing ever again' was fitting for him.

Reikon is more laid back, taking on everything as it came at him. He is the tracker and the one who obtains the information of the three and he organizes their information-gathering-network. Next to this he is the silent killer of the three, having the best skill regarding stealth.

Naruto would be considered the perfect analyst in military ranks. Without wanting to his brain took in every bit of information he gets and processes it. He seems cold to everyone who doesn't know him but to those close to him he is a great friend. He is strategist, supporter and leader at the same time.

What all three of them had in common was their teaching skills. They were not even in Konoha for half a year and had trained the new Genin to some of the best Konoha had ever seen. What he was told of how they fought during the Oto-Invasion had impressed him.

While Jiraiya had been deep in thought he had reached the mansion. Knocking on the door he was welcomed by one of Narutos clones. Everyone knew the Naruto who opened the front door was always a **Kage Bunshin**. It was a hell lot saver and the three didn't have to stop what ever they were doing to welcome more or less welcome guests. The clone led Jiraiya down to the gym.

As he entered Jiraiya saw that Lee and Hinata were sparring while Reikon and Ino were going through some Kenjutsu-Katas. Naruto, Haku and Shadou were sitting and seemed to meditate. He walked towards those three and sat down next to them. Lee, Hinata, Reikon and Ino soon joined. Haku and Shadou made themselves comfortable and smiled at Jiraiya. Naruto on the other hand kept his eyes shut.

"So how did the meeting with the council go?" Ino asked.

"As we thought they suggested me becoming the next Hokage. I passed and nominated my former team-mate. They seemed to like that idea of me leaving Konoha for now and go get Tsunade. I think they're going to establish their own Hokage while I'm away." Jiraiya explained.

"They won't." Naruto responded and opened his eyes. "They would be fools to send someone to get one of the greatest Medic-nins and one of the Sanin just to tell her ,when she arrives, she is not here for what they had told her to come. They would risk her leaving Konoha for good this time and they can't have the next of the Sanin abandon Konoha. No, they are going to weaken the power of the Hokage while strengthening their own."

"So what are we going to do?" Hinata asked. She was concerned ever since Naruto told all of them what could happen in the next months to come. The thought of Konoha turning against their very own was something that greatly disturbed her, and the fact the Sandaime had told Naruto so was worse then anything.

"Well, Naruto and I are going to get Tsunade. All the while all of you will start the preparations. You go and talk with everyone you think would take our side when the time comes. When the council's really going to throw Naruto out we'll need some support. The best and at the same time worst that could happen would be a civil war. Like that there would be no pursuit of those who leave. Like that we could get everyone out of Konoha safely. " Jiraiya said. It had sadden him greatly to hear the words of his Sensei and slowly detect the truth behind them. Right know he could only despise those who willingly disobeyed the Yondaimes last wish. "Well I've got to go now. Naruto, we'll meet at the north-gate when the sun raises. Until then..."

As Jiraiya was gone the seven of them kept sitting, just enjoying the company.

" We don't know if the lot of them are really going to throw us out of the village. We don't know how long it could be until they do it. I don't like to say this but... Whether they are going to do this or not, one year from now we are going to leave Konoha, at the latest. The mistreatment of those who are different and the exaggerated ovation of Kekkei Genkais has divided Konoha. Every Shinobi who has been neglected and looked down upon by the villagers and those who are worshiped by them will think about joining us. We'll go to every Hidden Village and look for those who are willing to join us. We'll build a village for everyone whose willing to overcome differences and give those a chance who have not been given one until now, to live a life worth living, as they say." Naruto said and stood and walked out of the gym.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji was nervous. He hadn't talked with Hinata ever since he lost in the Chunin-Exam-Finals and Hiashi had told him about his father Hizashi. And now Hiashi had called for him to talk about something together with Hinata. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling he knocked at the door of Hiashis office and entered.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama" he greeted the two of them bowing down.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata responded smiling while getting up and moving in, hugging him. She had missed him greatly. It had been a weak since he and Naruto had fought against each other. He had avoided her since then.

After Hinata let go of him and a silent "Neji" from Hiashi Neji sat down next to Hinata. Hiashi was shifting through some files so Neji had some time to study his cousin. She had changed quiet a lot. Where she once would sit with sagging shoulders and fiddling with her fingers, never able to look someone in the eyes because of her shyness, she now sat straight, her hands on her thighs, her look forward although they were glassed over, she probably thought about a certain blonde.

Besides her behaviour her looks had also changed. The bangs of hair at the side of her head had grown out some, now wider strands reached her chin. The hair at the back of her head were now reaching her waist. She had them in two ponytails. She still wore her headband around her neck but she had stopped wearing the jacket. She was wearing a sleeveless top in the same colour now. Her whole left arm besides her fingers was completely covered by white bandages. Strapped to her waist was a belt bag, filled with all sorts of medical stuff as far as he was informed. She wore short dark blue pant and blue sandals. Strapped to her thigh was a Kunai pouch. Neji wondered what could have caused such great changes. 'Could it all be because of Naruto?'

He was snapped out of his studies by Hiashi starting to form Hand-seals, which unknown to Neji activated the Seals once placed upon the room by Naruto.

"Now we can talk in private. I've called for the two of you to discus an issue of greatest importance. A difficult time is about to come. The council has gone completely insane. They want to reduce the position of the Hokage to solely representative functions. The Hyuga-Clan, together with the Aburame-, Inuzuka-, Nara-, Yamanaka- and Akimichi-Clan have decided to go up against such....disdainful bullshit." Hinata and Neji could only watch on unbelievingly at Hiashis outburst. "These Clans are losing their feet fast. Now it all depends on how Tsunade-sama will respond to such behaviour. But that's not the matter which I wanted to discus with you, although it leads to what I'm about to tell you. The Hyuga-Elders plan to overthrow me as the leader of the Hyuga-Clan and they want you, Neji, as the new heir."

Neji was taken aback by this. "Me? Why would they want me? Why a Branch-House-Member?"

"Because you ARE a Branch-House-Member, Nii-san." Hinata responded. "They probably plan to offer you to release the **Caged-Bird-Seal **and like that gain control of you. Those old farts may even try to seal the fate of the Branch-House once and for all." she ranted.

"What do you mean?" Neji didn't know what to think of all of this. Why the hell had Hiashi called him here?

"She thinks that they might want to eliminate the Branch-House. I've done some research. The Branch-House sees you as their future heir, Neji. They hope that you are one day strong enough to force the Main-House to accept the Branch-House as equal. The reason why you are here is because you and Hinata strive for the same goal: the union of the Hyuga-Clan, a goal I had to give up on long ago. Now I've got another chance to take part in this." Hiashi explained.

Neji couldn't believe what he just heard. The Hyuga-Clan...united? His father had once told him that would one day happen, but he never believed him. And now he was sitting here in this very room where the foundations for that very event were laid. "But how would we do this? Even if all of the Branch-House would fight with us, the Elders would just have to activate the **Cadged-Bird-Seal** to eliminate all of us." Neji expressed his apprehension.

"They will no doubt try to do that, but at that time, there will no longer be any Seal to be activated. I have spoken with Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-san and have given them all the information and the scroll with the looks of the Seal. The two of them have already found a way to break the seal. The only problem now is that we can only do this right before we set our plans into motion, otherwise the Main-Branch-Members might notice something." Hiashi said.

"Naruto? How does he fit into all of this? And what are we going to do? How would we unit the Clan. Up until now it sounds like we would have to fight the Main-Branch?" Neji had been totally taken in by the idea.

"Naruto-kun is far stronger then anyone in this rotten village is willing to believe. I've talked with Jiraiya-sama himself and asked him how strong Naruto was in his opinion. He looked at me and laughed. He said with the power of the Kyubi he could take him, one of the Sanin on. Without the Kyubi he would guess Narutos power to high Jonin, maybe even ANBU. But his real strength is, are his mental abilities. Contrary to what all of the villagers seem to believe Naruto is as intelligent as Nara Shikamaru, if not more." Hinata stood up for her boyfriend.

"As o what we plan to do? Well you might not know it but Konoha has started to fall apart a long time ago. Since the death of the Yondaime the council tries to enlarge it's power. First of all Danzo has tried to become Sandaime and has ever since tried to become Hokage. He has build his very own ANBU-Division called ROOT. From there on the corruption of Konoha has expanded to unbelievable highs. Today a new level of this corruption has been reached. The council has decided to 'eliminate the thread posed by the Jinchuuriki-now-turned-Demon Uzumaki Naruto' As soon as they get the possibility they are going to either kill Naruto-san or get him to leave the village." Hiashi started to explain.

"So it's final after all. At least we are prepared for this." Hinata mumbled.

"You knew this would happen? How? What is Naruto going to do? We can't let this happen!" Neji was upset. He hadn't told anyone, but Naruto had gained his utmost respect. As Naruto had talked to him in the arena he had seen those eyes of him. The pain they were filled with...It had left a lasting image. This boy, who had been reduced to a scapegoat had defied destiny. Naruto had shown him there were ways to change your life even if you didn't see them at first. He wouldn't stand this. He would do anything within his power to help this blond boy who had given him back his will to live.

"We have known this for a while, or rather Naruto has. If anything he has learned to read Konohas people like an open book from his six years of hell with these walls. He came back to this village, willing to give them a second chance, willing to fight for their respect. But those fools just spit on his offer. And now their going to commit their greatest error. Naruto knows that he will never be accepted within Konoha. The number of those who do not hate him is not even that slim within the ranks of the Shinobi. Within the civilians However the number is small. Naruto has started preparations to leave Konoha. The question is, who's willing to follow him? Would you leave the village you were born in, Neji?" Hiashi asked, observing him exactly.

Neji didn't have to think to long. "I don't want to have anything to do with people who betray their own like that. I would follow Naruto." he responded.

"That's what I hoped for. Together with Naruto, Reikon and Lee the Hyuga-Clan will leave Konoha, or rather the Branch-house together with what is left of the Main-House will." at this Nejis eyes widened. "Up until now we don't know the details, but there will soon be a new village within the great Shinobi-Nations." Hiashi explained. "You are right, we will have to fight against the Main-Branch. During all the time the Hyuga-Clan was divided the Main-Branch has used the Seal to keep the Branch-House in check. The reason is simple. First of all the Branch-House has far more members, and second and even more important, most of the Branch-House-Members can not only take on a Main-House-Member, but actually beat them. The guard always has to be strong enough to beat any thread, even from within, that's what the Hyuga-Main-House believes in. And that's what'll lead to their downfall. A surprisingly not so large number of Main-House-Members, half of them at most, will NEVER accept an equality of the Houses. But those are the ones with the most influence and as such, they have to be removed to guaranty a reunion of the Hyuga-Clan.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile all throughout Konoha different people did different things.

Hatake Kakashi was within the hospital thinking over what had happened over the last few hours. He had fought Uchiha Itachi, who had searched for the Kyubi-brat, and had been totally beaten. After he woke up in the hospital an idiot of a Chunin had entered his room and asked him about Itachi, not noticing Sasuke-sama, who had run out just after he heard his brother was after the Kyubi-brat.

Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji had met to discus how they would find people who would go and fight with Naruto, while Ino and Haku were doing some research on how a village like Konoha worked. The librarian and the other people visiting the library had to take a second look at how many thick tomes the two of the worked through.

Outside Konoha other people were doing different things, too.

Jiraiya had persuaded Naruto to sign the Toad-Contract. All the while they had been informed on where Tsunade had been to in the last two weeks. Right now they were following her trace. If everything went as planned they would get to her within the next week and be back in Konoha in two to three weeks. Naruto was silent most of the time. Jiraiya didn't really know why , but somehow Naruto seemed uncertain about the meeting with Tsunade, whatever the reasons may be.

Reikon was on his way back to Konoha. He had just visited some of their companies. During the six years of training he, Lee and Naruto had helped a lot of friend to build their own business had had been granted a partnership. Every now and then one of them would look after them and settle any problems that might have arose.

In a town where once stood a great castle, which was now reduced to a pile of debris, Tsunade, one of the legendary Sanin and said to be the greatest Medic-Nin to ever live had been given seven days to think over the offer made by Orochimaru, last of the Sanin and Kage of Otogakure.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

finally DONE!!!

Sorry it took this long again but I'm about to finish school and as such have to learn a shit load of stuff.

R&R if you would

Sayonara


	8. Chapter 8: AN

Hey guys

Sorry to tell you this but I've got some...problems on how this story is supposed to go, as I don't know how I could put the things in my mind in words. I mean, normally I would now be at least half done with the base frame of the next chapter ( I always write the base- at least 5k( k=thausend) words before working it over and so on to go over 10k and so the chapter is of my liking), but I haven't gotten over one and a half page.

Because of this I'm going to stop writing this Fic for a while and start another, to get my head clear and stuff. It helps me to concentrate on new stuff, just so you know. I think the first Chapter of my new Fic will be there in about half a month to a full one, we'll see.

Pleas bear with me and look up this Fic some time in the future, because I know, I'm going to write on soon. Well see ya all I guess

Sayonara


End file.
